Puffy Red Eyes
by Pyro Symptoms Unleashed
Summary: COMPLETE!Ginny Weasley is tired of having everyone push her around. Draco Malfoy is tired of...everything. So, with Ginny pissed off at Harry,(and Draco vastly amused in the whole plan) things get...interesting.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **This is my first Draco/Ginny fic, and I know, I know, it's rather fluffy and disgusting, but you know you love it. Hurls into nearest wastebin as I undoubtably do. I like the Draco/Ginny pairing, and will be working on more, so I'd really appreciate any helpful hints as to where I may have gone wrong.Please review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for Jenna and anything else you may not recognize from the books. Sighs Unfortunately.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Dumping Mashed Potatoes**

* * *

Ginny Weasley stormed out of her back yard, her large brown eyes watering, and her cheeks flaming nearly as red as her trademark Weasley hair.

Chickens scattered as she stalked past them, oblivious to them as she was to everything else except for one person. Harry Potter.

"Stupid prat!" Ginny hissed, hastening to wipe away the pearls of tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets and Lord Voldemort, Ginny had developed a huge crush for her brother Ron's best friend.

Unfortunately, being a year younger than him, (and a gangly red-head, as she often told her reflection in the mirror) he had failed to notice her for five years. It was only at the end of her fifth year (and his sixth) that Harry had noticed her for something other than his best mate's annoying little sister.

Ginny whirled through the garden gate, slamming it shut vindictively as she passed. As she made her way closer to her favorite alone spot (something to be treasured with six older brothers), tears sprang to her eyes again as she recalled that this was where Harry had first kissed her, at the beginning of the summer.

Ginny furiously sprinted the remaining few yards to her little stone alcove hidden by a rather large hedge. Flinging herself onto the weathered stone bench, Ginny released the torrent of tears that had been threatening to flow since Harry had ended their relationship.

It had lasted a grand total of two and a half months, during which Ginny had never felt happier. Or at least, she thought she was happy. She was sitting in dark corners snogging the boy of her dreams, and continually in a state of euphoria when he was around, so why shouldn't she feel happy?

_Because you're second best_, she told herself bitterly. Harry had only needed a girl because of his break-up with Hermione. Hermione Granger was also a year older than Ginny, and a friend of Ron's and Harry's. Until the beginning of last year, when she and Harry had become more than just friends.

A new wave of tears surfaced as Ginny recalled more hateful memories.

Gods that had hurt. Sitting in the shadows watching the two of them pass notes, hold hands, and occasionally, when they thought no one was looking, kiss.

Those kisses had pained Ginny more than any of the scuffles she'd been through in her childhood, and having six brothers, all of whom were older and larger than her, she'd had a lot. If that weren't bad enough, she would have to suffer through Hermione's inquisitions as to why she was crying.

Ginny sniffled, and thought about the pretty, brown-haired girl who'd been like a sister to her for many years. She'd been someone she could talk to, and unlike Ron and the rest of her brothers, not including the twins (Fred and George), Hermione seemed to understand when Ginny needed someone to talk to.

Then Harry and Hermione had broken apart, and Ginny felt like the sun was shining again. Even more so when Harry finally asked her to go to Hogsmeade.

Ginny's shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs as she sat up on the bench, curling her long legs under her.

And now Harry and Hermione were back together, and Harry expected Ginny to be like his little sister again. Well, she wasn't going to.

"Ginny?" Harry's hesitant voice floated towards her from around the corner.

Ginny froze, and shrunk into a tiny ball, hoping Harry wouldn't notice her. Too late, she realized that he knew where this place was.

She managed to wipe her eyes one last time before Harry turned the corner and stood in front of her, looking terribly embarrassed, not looking at her and scuffing his shoe across the path.

Even hurt as she was, she couldn't help but admire him. She knew why half the girls in school (including Hermione and herself) swooned over him.

At seventeen, he had developed into an athletic-looking young man. He was tall, but no longer frightfully skinny. His shoulders were broader and his muscles more defined. His hair was the same as ever; jet-black strands falling messily into his bright green eyes, hidden by a newer pair of glasses, which set off the shape of his angular face.

Right now, those amazing eyes were staring intently at the rock he was kicking.

Ginny sighed. "What is it, Harry?" She said, hoping she didn't really sound as forlorn as she thought she did.

Harry looked up at her, concerned. "We need to talk." He said, seriously.

Ginny laughed, with some difficulty. "I thought we just did." She said, her voice straining.

Harry also sighed, and took a seat next to Ginny on the bench.

He took her hand, and smiled at her weakly. "Look, Gin, it's not you, it's me. You're a great person, you really are, but I need someone more mature right now, and Hermione and I have a lot in common, and…God, I sound terrible, don't I?" He asked, smiling weakly up at Ginny again, waiting for her reaction.

Ginny was sitting straight up, staring off across the garden. Mature? Who was being immature here, because it certainly wasn't Ginny?

Ever since the defeat of Voldemort at the beginning of Ginny's fifth year (without the aid of wonder-boy sitting across from her) Harry had been acting strangely smug and superior, although Ginny had no idea why, since Harry had been on vacation with Ron and Hermione at the time, and had completely missed the last battle.

So he thought that he was better than her just because he was older? Perhaps he was right, but she wasn't about to admit it. She jerked her hand out of Harry's grasp, startling the both of them.

"Yes, you do sound terrible. You never really were interested in me, were you Harry?" She asked icily, staring him in the face, which was going slightly pink.

"Well, you see, Ginny, it was, er, well, it's… difficult to…no. No I wasn't." He finally admitted, looking ashamed of himself.

Ginny was crying again. "Then why did you drag me around like you did? Knowing how much I liked you, how could you do that to me?" She nearly screamed, fighting to keep the level of her voice to a minimum. She stared at him for a moment, then leapt off the bench. Turning back to him, she paused.

"I only hope you don't hurt Hermione like you did me." She said, before running back to the house. That wasn't entirely true, she told herself, she only hoped Harry would say it was all just one big joke, and kiss her to make the tears stop. But she knew he wouldn't.

_I have to get out of here._ She had reached the back door. But where could she go? Harry and Hermione were staying with them until the end of summer in two weeks.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. _Jenna! Perfect._ She opened the door, and ran up to her room, already planning the letter she would send to her best friend accepting her offer to stay at her house over the summer.

Ginny had made several friends at Hogwarts, but none of them had understood her enough to be considered a best friend. That was until she'd met Jenna Werner, a Gryffindor female a year ahead of her, at one of the Quidditich games the previous year. They'd hit it off immediately; mostly because Ginny was (contrary to Harry's beliefs) more mature than the rest of the sixth years.

The vivacious black girl was incredibly shrewd and accurate. She accepted Ginny for who she was, and in turn, Ginny had had no problem doing the same. Jenna lived just outside London, and was an only child in a huge mansion, her parents being incredibly rich. Jenna's father was a pureblood wizard, who had married an heiress Muggle.

Ginny had only met Jenna's parents once, but they were abnormally nice and very much in love.

Bounding up the rickety stairs that lead up to her room two at a time, Ginny remembered the tearful parting the two girls had shared at the end of last school year, with Jenna promising Ginny that if she didn't beg her parents to let her stay with Jenna for at least a week, she'd be very much in danger of being kidnapped.

Ginny burst into her room, to find Hermione, sitting on the bed they were sharing. Ginny took in Hermione and could see why Harry preferred her. Over the past year Hermione had suddenly grown up, and was really, if not beautiful, at least very pretty. Her hair had calmed down a bit, thanks mostly to a very flattering new haircut that framed her face nicely.

Her slanted hazel eyes were surrounded by fair lashes, giving her an altogether, older, sexy look. Next to Hermione, Ginny realized she probably did look very immature.

She'd spent months obsessing on how horrid she was, but she never seemed to change. Instead of the curvy body Hermione possessed, Ginny was rather like a stick. She had no shape to speak of, and her chest remained annoyingly flat. She'd cut her long, flaming red hair in a flattering hairstyle that looked good on everyone except her, it seemed. And while Hermione's skin was unblemished and tanned, Ginny's pale body was covered in freckles. The nicest things about her, she thought, were her eyes. True, they weren't bright, or sexy-looking, nor were they even an interesting color, but they were large brown eyes, with specks of gold, and as Hermione had called them, warm.

What Ginny didn't see was that she was no longer a skinny kid. Unbeknownst to her, she'd become a young woman. When Hermione looked at her, she saw the real Ginny. Her skin was creamy, not pale, and her freckles gave her character. Her hair was gorgeous, set off by eyes that weren't nice, but beautiful. Her body was changing. Slowly, yes, but changing nonetheless. Ginny was actually rather shapely, though it was more of a slender athletic shapeliness, and had Ron not threatened half the males in Gryffindor to back off her, she would have found that many other people found her decidedly attractive, or at least rather stunning.

Hermione sighed, taking in Ginny's puffy red eyes. "So you've talked to Harry, then. Gin, I'm so sorry, you know I never would hurt you, it's just that Harry kissed me last night, and I suddenly realized how much I care for him…and, oh Gin, I'm so sorry." Hermione said again, standing up to wrap Ginny in a heartfelt hug.

Though she knew she had every right to be, she wasn't that upset with Hermione. She was ready to kill Harry, though. She just needed to get away from him for a while.

Untangling herself from Hermione's embrace, Ginny stood back. "It's not you, Herm. You've been like a sister to me, and I don't blame you. I just need to be by myself for a while." She said, giving Hermione a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

Hermione nodded understandingly, and left the room. Quick as a flash, Ginny was at her cramped desk, writing a letter to Jenna, asking if she could stay with them for the remainder of the holiday. Taking the hastily written letter over to the window, Ginny carefully unlocked the cage that held her owl.

When Ginny had turned sixteen, her parents finally allowed her to get a pet. Remembering the fiasco with Crookshanks, Ginny had dodged the cats, and spent some time deciding on an owl. She'd finally chosen a rather small female barn owl, which she'd named Belladonna, or Bella, for short.

Ginny now gave the owl a loving stroke, caressing Bella as she tied the letter to her leg. "Be a good girl, then, and take this to Jenna, will you?" Bella looked up at Ginny with piercing black eyes and gave her a deep hoot of acknowledgment, before taking off and disappearing in the distance.

Ginny sighed, hating the fact she would probably have to wait several days before Jenna got around to answering her. She was just contemplating feigning a deadly contagious disease for a couple of days to gain some alone time, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said wearily, hoping the gods it wasn't Harry.

As she turned around, she felt relieved, but only slightly, as the red-head in her doorway wasn't much better at the moment.

Her older brother, Ron, shuffled his feet, much as Harry had done earlier. "Yes?" She asked in a tired, and what she hoped, was a nonchalant voice.

Ron stepped into her room, and closed the door behind him. Showing incredible and uncharacteristic directness, he strode over to Ginny's bed, and sat down, facing her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, nervously.

When Harry and Ginny had first begun going out, Ron had been very adamant that Harry not hurt Ginny, or he could possibly lose his legs. Over the past six years, Ron had been aggravatingly protective of Ginny, so much so that before Harry, Ginny had only gotten as far as kissing and petting, mostly with a couple of boys she didn't really like.

Ginny grinned lightly at Ron. "Supposing Harry Potter dumped you, how would you feel?" She asked gently.

Ron went quite pink at this, and surprisingly, stumbled for words. "Well, Gin, seeing as how I usually don't date guys, especially not Harry, I wouldn't know, now would I?" He joked.

Ginny winced a little. Ron wasn't much of lady's man, and the subject was a little touchy. She forced a smile. Ron was trying to make her cheery, but it wasn't working.

"Ron, don't worry about me. I'm old enough to handle the ending of a relationship, especially one as short as ours. I wasn't really in love with Harry, so you don't have to fret over picking up the pieces of my shattered heart." What bull, Ginny thought to herself, but Ron seemed to take it, and even looked rather relieved.

"My ego, on the other hand, might be in need of a few repairs." Ginny said, jokingly.

Ron looked up at her oddly. "You're not going to go into that old rant about how ugly you are, are you, Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Not unless you'd like to save me the breath and do it for me?"

Ron's eyes darkened. "Ginny," he said, grasping her shoulders, "you're beautiful. You really are. If you're going to fight me on it, fine, but you are rather pretty in a different way. And I'm not just saying that as your brother. Just because you and Harry split doesn't mean you aren't attractive."

Ginny stared Ron in the face, and surprised him by giving him a big hug.

"Ron, thanks for trying to inflate my self-appreciation and all, but save it, I'm fine with myself the way I am." She gave him a reassuring squeeze and stood up.

Ron exhaled, watching his sister little sister who really was attractive, leave the room under the impression she wasn't.

Dinner that night was hectic. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found, and Fred and George were showing a gargantuan amount of self-restraint over the issue of Harry and Ginny, but little remarks somehow crept from their lips.

"Fred, mate, could you please pass the plate of reject-I mean, bread?" George asked, his face straight and serious.

"Of course, George, but don't DUMP it all over Ginny." Fred quipped back.

Ginny was taking it all well, and even had enough cheer to laugh as Molly Weasley hit the twins over the head with her wand.

Arthur Weasley was looking frightfully relieved, as was Ron.

Ginny was chasing peas across her plate half-heartedly when Bella flew in through the open window. Ginny bolted from her seat and had snatched the letter before Bella had a chance to land.

Ignoring the owl attempting to right itself in midair, Ginny ripped open the letter, which was Jenna's response.

Dear Gin,

I thought I might actually have to drag my bum over there to kidnap you. But, thanks to your timely letter, I can pack away the handcuffs and gag until they're needed again (and considering my lifestyle, who knows how soon that might be?). I'm just messing with you. Mostly. But, that doesn't matter, because we can discuss this when you get over here! Mum said you're welcome to stay 'til school starts, and she can take us to the train, and Diagon Alley, if you haven't been yet. Oh, I'm so exited! So get out some Floo powder and get your bum over here! I'll be waiting. Ever affectionately, Jenna.

Ginny clutched the paper to her breast, then let out a whoop of joy.

The dinner conversation stopped completely.

Molly Weasley scooted back in her chair, and, tucking a bothersome curl of red hair behind one ear, stood up.

"What is it, Ginny dear?"

"Mum, you know that Jenna asked me to stay over at her place for a while. Well, she's just written telling me I can come over and stay for the rest of the summer. Our house is so small and crowded, and theirs is practically empty, so if it's all right with you…" She trailed off, looking up at her mother expectantly.

Molly Weasley was so glad that her daughter wasn't heartbroken that she immediately complied. Ginny rushed over to her mother, and after flinging her arms around her, she flew up the stairs to pack her bags.

Mrs. Weasley returned to the stunned table. "Well, at least she's taking all this well, don't you think?" Within five minutes, the table was back to conversations, except for a rather put-out Fred and George Weasley.

Upstairs, Ginny yanked her suitcase out from under her bed. She frantically pulled open her wardrobe and threw some overnight clothes into her bag.

Then she got out her magical trunk. Battered and worn, it nonetheless achieved its purpose. She hastily threw in her school clothes, some dress clothes, and all six pairs of baggy, worn-out jeans she'd inherited from Ron. Grabbing a handful of tees, she quickly made sure the door was locked.

She pulled open the very top drawer of her dresser. She smiled fondly at the new set of "intimate apparel" she'd bought with Hermione for her birthday (much to the obliviousness of Molly Weasley.) Ginny took out several bras and matching sets of knickers in different colors, and set them in a special compartment in her bag.

She then shoved some other necessities (toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, gel, and a few hair ribbons) into her bag and sat on the top, breathless.

She ran through a mental list of things she needed, and made sure she had everything. She slid out of her dirty pants and soiled shirt, and pulled on a nicer pair of pants that showed off the curve of her legs instead of hiding them. Shuffling through the mound of tattered tees, she found an old blouse in sea green which she hardly ever wore. Pulling it over her head, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

It still wanted for something. Ginny rummaged through her jewelry box, and, finding what she wanted, dumped the rest into her bag. She carefully pulled the emerald necklace Fred and George had bought her for her sixteenth birthday around her neck. It sparkled and shined.

_There_, Ginny thought. At _least I don't look like I just rolled out of bed anymore._

She moved over to the window to get Bella's cage. Her hand froze. Well, there was the much debated new couple. Harry and Hermione were sitting side by side on the wooden swing outside Ginny's window.

Even stories above, Ginny could hear Hermione's feminine laugh at something Harry had said. Then silence. Ginny glanced down, then jerked her gaze away quickly, her cheeks turning a shade red, and her eyes watering again.

Harry and Hermione were locked together in a tight kiss. They wouldn't want to be bothered right now, especially not by her.

Lugging her two bags and Bella's cage down the stairs, Ginny shouted a quick good-bye to her family downstairs.

She made her way to the fireplace before Fred and George dashed into the room.

Ginny looked from one to the other, expecting some sort of practical joke.

To her immense surprise, Fred stepped forward and gave her a huge bear-hug, and set her down again only for George to do the same. They stared down at her fondly, and she smiled, through tears, up at them. Fred glanced around, and pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her.

Ginny opened it, and found it was like a photo frame, but a most blatantly magical one.

Ginny looked up at the twins for an explanation.

It was George who finally spoke. "It's a Lovers' Looker. Fred an' me made it an' we thought you might like it. Just place a picture of a loved one in it, and you'll be able to see them as they are when you look at it." George said, sounding very much like he was advertising one of the jokes he and Fred made at their joke shop.

Ginny stared at the Looker to the twins, and stood up on tiptoe to give each a grateful kiss on the cheek.

The twins pretended to blush and look bashful.

"Oh, stop it." George said, twisting his shirt tails, and scuffing the floor.

"We've gone all red now." Fred joked, peeking out from under his eyelashes.

Ginny hit them playfully on the shoulders before thanking them once more.

She tucked the Looker into her bag as the twins left the room, and then she grabbed a fistful of Floo powder from the jar next to the fireplace.

"Werner Place!" She shouted, and disappeared into the green flames.

"OOF!" Ginny breathed as she landed on the stone floor of Jenna's living room. Carrying her bags with her had been a difficult task to manage, and she'd barely stepped out at the right fireplace.

Ginny looked up from the floor. Into a pair of well-pedicured feet.

"Girl, you have got to learn how to walk some day." Jenna's low voice sounded from above her.

Ginny picked herself up off the floor, shaking dust and dirt off her clothes. She looked up into her friend's pretty hazel eyes, which completed the warm, cocoa look about her.

Jenna smiled her dazzling white smile. "Hey Gin."

Ginny smiled back with some difficulty. "Hey Jen." She said, and ran to her friend, bursting into tears as she was enveloped in a warm hug.

Two hours and several Chocolate Frogs later, a very red-eyed Ginny was sitting in a pair of flannel nightclothes on the edge of Jenna's bed crying silently. Jenna was stroking Ginny's hair.

"So, he called it quits, just like that?" She asked, incredulously.

Ginny nodded. "C'mon Jen, you've seen Hermione, it's no wonder he left me." Ginny sniffled, hugging a stuffed cat even tighter.

"Scumbag," Jenna hissed "that doesn't give him the right to treat you like dirt he can walk all over, Ginny. You've got to stand up for yourself. Your brothers walk all over you, Harry walks all over you. That scum Malfoy walks all over you. You need to let people know you won't take it, and please stop crying, I think you've just drowned Mr. Fluffles." Ginny looked up uncomprehendingly at her friend.

"What?" She asked, then followed Jenna's gaze to the tear-drenched cat Ginny was holding. She looked up at Jenna dubiously.

"Mr. Fluffles?" She asked.

Both girls broke into hysterical laughter at the same time.

Wiping away tears, Jenna tried to defend herself. "I named him when I was five, OK?" She yelled, sending them into another fit of laughter.

The next morning Ginny felt refreshed and pleasant. She stretched out on her bed, and opened her eyes. Crouched in front of her was Jenna, fully dressed, and staring at her intently.

Ginny's eyes closed, then flew open. "AHHHHH! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" She yelled at Jenna, restraining laughter at her friend's startled expression.

"Gods, I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day! I've been trying to send you messages through a psychic connection, but man, you were out. Now hurry up and get dressed, we're going shopping!" Jenna said.

Ginny was up in a second. "We're going to Diagon Alley?" She cried, excited.

"No." Jenna said, then hastened on at her friend's disappointed look. "We're going shopping in Muggle London!" She cheered.

Ginny's eyes got, if possible, larger. "Muggle London?! But I don't have any Muggle money, and I don't know where-"

Jenna cut her off. "Don't worry about it, I have my own savings account, and I didn't get you anything for your birthday, so consider this a belated birthday present. I know where to go, and we will go if you'd just get your bum out of bed!" Jenna laughed as the blur that was Ginny whirled by her yelling 'I'm up, I'm up!'

Within an hour they were strolling down the streets of London, Ginny's jaw hanging open as she stared at people and places.

"It's changed so much since I was here last. Everything's so different." She gasped as Jenna suddenly yanked her into a doorway, shouting something like; oh you've got to see this dress!

By the time Ginny's head stopped swirling, her arms were full of clothes Jenna wanted her to try on.

"Jenna," Ginny protested as her friend moved to the next clothes rack. "I don't have nearly enough money for any of this, I would never be able to wear any of these, and I can't just sit here and try all these on while you watch!" She said, barely able to see over the pile of assorted clothes in her arms.

Jenna turned to her friend. "Ginny, not to sound snobbish, or anything, but I have more money than I could want, you're my best friend, and I want to buy you clothes. I don't have room for anymore clothes. Besides, your clothes, while they may be comfortable, are not the most flattering. You've just broken up with Harry, you need to get back in the game and sting him back!" She said, throwing one last skirt on the humungous pile.

Ginny sighed. As soon as she got these clothes out of her arms, she'd use them to give Jenna a huge hug.

Jenna ushered Ginny into the dressing rooms, and practically shoved her into a small changing room.

Inside the tiny space, surrounded by mirrors, Ginny frowned at her body. No matter how expensive or well-made these clothes were. They'd never change the way she looked. She'd just be a skinny little scarecrow in designer clothes.

Sighing, she slid off her clothes and tried on the first outfit.

"Christ, Jenna!" She cried from behind the door.

Her dark friend was up in an instant hovering at the door. "Well, lets see it, how does it look?" She asked, quivering with anticipation.

"Like I'm half-naked!" Ginny's shocked voice sounded through the door.

She opened it, and Jenna gasped. "Oh, Gin, it looks smashing, oh you must get it!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Look at this!" She screeched, pointing to her outfit. Jenna did.

She was wearing a skirt, first of all, which was not her favorite type of garment. The skirt was a velvety black that ended just at the knee, swirling around them, accentuating the shape of Ginny's calves.

The shirt was a deep red, like a rich wine color. The sleeves were long, and ended in large slits. The top was a V-neck, dipping "shamefully" low, as Ginny put it. It set off her eyes, skin, and hair perfectly.

Jenna shook her head. "Ginny, I am looking, and what I see is a beautiful young lady in a flattering outfit, that doesn't say fuck-me, but see-me. And I guarantee, you wear that and people will see you. It's a gorgeous outfit."

Ginny smiled timidly up at Jenna. "You think so?"

Jenna smiled wickedly back at her. "Let's just say your brother's going to have a much harder time of keeping the boys off you this year."

Several hours later, with much more coaxing from Jenna, the two girls made their way out of the store, laden with bags of Ginny's new wardrobe, consisting mostly of form-fitting jeans and black skirts in varying states of shortness.

They were talking and laughing when suddenly Jenna stopped. Ginny's smile fell. "Jen? What is it?" She looked ahead and nearly dropped her bags.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards them, and had unfortunately already spotted them.


	2. Confrontations and yet more Crying

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. HooHaa! You can't stop me now! Damn straight! Word to your g-dawg's third cousin twice removed ( insert a bunch of other grammatically incorrect pop culture phrases here ) my home fried skittleness. Right, trust me, that WONT happen again. This chapter besically focuses more on Draco, but hey, it's balanced now. Entre de Draco Malfoy! Le swoon!

** Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine. Except for what actually is. (Jenna, other random things that may or may not exist outside the sacred realm of my twisted mind). Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling. whip snaps BOW DOWN TO HER GREATNESS!

* * *

** Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Confrontations and (yet more) Crying.**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing in Muggle London?" Ginny hissed at Jenna, just as Dracp Malfoy, the rat, stopped in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said, looking at them maliciously.

Jenna was speechless. But Ginny was fed up. Jenna was right; people did walk all over her, including Malfoy. Well, she was about to put a stop to that.

"Two girls who are trying to walk but seem to be hampered by a garbage collector, from the stench." Ginny snapped.

Malfoy's eyes widened. Had the little wretch actually just insulted him? She would pay.

"Funny, I see a little weasel and her rich little Mudblood friend. What's the deal Weasley? Does she pay you to help her carry her clothes for her? Must sting to be around someone who could buy your family for less than the price of one of those cheap tees you always wear." He said smartly.

To his surprise, she neither cried nor ran off. "Stuff it, Malfoy; I don't have time to sit through another session of pick on Weasley. I really couldn't care less how much money you have, so if you'd be as kind as to move you fat arse off the sidewalk so decent people can walk by, it would be very much appreciated. Not only by me, I'm sure." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and pushing past a stunned Malfoy.

Malfoy finally regained his wits as Ginny shouldered past him. Lashing out, he grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it from her bun.

Ginny gasped and bit her lip, but didn't cry out.

"You'll pay for that, weasel. I'm going to make your life a living hell." He sneered.

Ginny calmly replied. "I attend the same school as you, Malfoy. That already makes it hell." When, after a few moments, he didn't let her go, she reached up and dug her nails into Malfoy's wrist. He cried out and let go of her hair. Letting go of his wrist, she darted up to where Jenna was waiting for her anxiously.

Turning back, she saw Malfoy staring daggers at her. In spite of herself, she shivered violently, and turned back to Jenna, who was somewhere between berating her and congratulating her.

So Malfoy would make her life miserable. So what? It was worth it.

Draco Malfoy's day had started out great. Waking up in his huge mansion to a steaming breakfast, he couldn't be more satisfied. His father was away on business, perhaps for another year or so. Draco was master of the home.

After wolfing down his breakfast, he strolled down the stairs arrogantly, making two house elves shudder. At the dining table, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting primly, eating her breakfast. As he entered the room, she looked up at him and almost managed to suppress the shiver that went down her back at the sight of her son.

Almost, and Draco caught the motion. And smiled. It was an evil smile that he practiced in the mirror to make his appearance more ferocious. His mother was scared of him. Not only scared of him, but detested him. He saw it in her eyes, and in the eyes of his father, and of his so-called friends.

Not that it bothered him. He liked having that control over people.

"Morning, mother. I've decided to go out today. Is there anything you need?" He said, politely, all the while grinning wickedly at her.

"If you don't mind stopping by Mr. Correy's shop again, I have a package waiting that must not be unwrapped." She emphasized.

Draco's grin was replaced by a scowl. Muggle London. However, he'd already asked, so… "Of course mother. I'll be back later." He didn't bother to say when, he knew very well his mother hoped he'd be run over by a lorry, or killed on the streets. He also knew the package his mother wanted his to fetch was a magically concealed bottle of alcohol.

Malfoy grabbed his wallet with Muggle money in it and stalked through the door, slamming it on his way out.

He'd wandered through the streets, stopping to stare at some of the seemingly pointless objects for sale around him.

Some time later, he decided to head on over to Mr. Correy's shop. Walking down the streets with his head down, he heard a laugh up ahead of him.

A spirited laugh, an unrestrained laugh, an undeniably feminine laugh.

That laugh held so much power and warmth; his head snapped up to find the certain angel who had delivered it. To his surprise, he was staring at the little weasel. Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy was startled. When had she grown up? He thought. The last time he'd looked at her she was a skinny twig with an annoying demeanor. Now, looking at her as if with new eyes, she was so…different.

She was no longer an undefined mass of baggy boy's clothes. She had apparently just been shopping, because her clothes were new, and she was carrying several bags full of clothes.

Her bright red hair (Weasley hair, he tried to remind himself) was pulled up in a hasty bun, with a couple of loose curls sweeping the back of her neck invitingly. And the clothes! Now that she wasn't wearing clothing equivalent to a sack, he saw that she had the kind of body guys like him went crazy for. She was so…slender, and sinewy. She was wearing a deep emerald green shirt that made it look (unbelievable though it sounded) like she actually had a little chest. She had on a tight pair of jeans that showed off her thighs and certainly her backside, if only he could get a look…NO! This was a Weasley he was thinking about. He hated her family, her brother Ron, especially, and everything to do with them.

She laughed again and her eyes lit up. Malfoy's lips parted in surprise. Why hadn't he ever seen those eyes before? They were breathtakingly stunning. Even from a distance, they shone, radiated with warmth and feeling. They weren't impersonal or cold like his or his mothers, but they were deep.

Suddenly Malfoy realized there was a girl next to Weasley. He hadn't really noticed her before, he was too busy drinking in-no! Observing the weasel. But he was seeing this girl now, because she was staring at him, questioningly.

He quickly shut his mouth, which, he realized, had been hanging open. He recognized her as a Gryffindor seventh year.

Adopting his usual sneer, he strode towards them. How dare she-they be so happy anyways. Probably have to get paid to make jokes.

Thinking up some biting remark containing 'weasel', 'family', and 'poor', he stopped right in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" To his delight, the older, dark girl was staring at him in fright. But when he turned his eyes on Weasley, she was staring up at him, defiance written in her huge brown eyes.

"Two girls who are trying to walk but seem to be hampered by a garbage collector, from the stench." She said, staring up at him, wearing his sneer! Was it possible that she had really just stood up to him? It couldn't be. He had to give her a hand; it took balls to stand up to a Malfoy.

"Funny, I see a little weasel and her rich little Mudblood friend. What's the deal Weasley? Does she pay you to help her carry her clothes for her? Must sting to be around someone who could buy your family for less than the price of one of those cheap tees you always wear." _Wow_, he thought, _I sound like a real bastard. Bet she'll run off now. Might give me a glance at her backside in those-stop it, Draco! _

To his surprise (and she seemed to be doing that a lot today) she looked neither hurt nor afraid, but almost…yes…a trifle annoyed.

"Stuff it, Malfoy; I don't have time to sit through another session of pick on Weasley. I really couldn't care less how much money you have, so if you'd be as kind as to move you fat arse off the sidewalk so decent people can walk by, it would be very much appreciated. Not only by me, I'm sure."

Malfoy was stunned. _Whoa._ When had she grown up?

She started to brush past him. Part of his said to leave it, she'd only cause trouble, but some part of him wanted to find out more about her. She was incredible.

He grabbed at her, and just managed to catch her hair. Her head jerked back, but she didn't cry. Malfoy tried to say something, but something was distracting him. Her hair was so soft. The faint smell of citrus came off it, and it looked positively delicious.

She strained against his hold, and that brought him back to reality. He yanked on her hair again for good measure. Who was she to try and make him feel inferior?

"You'll pay for that, weasel. I'm going to make your life a living hell." Even as he said it, he wished he could take it back.

She didn't give him a chance to, though.

"I attend the same school as you, Malfoy. That already makes it hell." She said, in an icy cold voice that reminded him of his own. Malfoy nearly laughed at that. She was amazing. Five minutes ago he would have sworn she was a spineless doormat, but now she was a powerful wall of strength, practically beating him at his own game.

She wasn't like all the other girls. At seventeen, nearly eighteen, Draco Malfoy was one of the most handsome boys in school. Well, he didn't have the regular, ruggedly handsome looks some of the boys did, like god damn St. Potty, but his features were striking and angular. It was pathetic, really, the way some girls positively threw themselves at him. He was still very slender for his age, but he was also taller and slightly broader. He now stood taller than Potter and Weasley.

His white blonde hair had grown out until it was long enough to tie back, much to his mother's disgust. He was lean and smooth. Incredibly mysterious and sexy. All the girls wanted to be in his bed, and they made it painfully obvious, too.

Surprisingly, he had yet to take on a girlfriend, mostly because they were all too obvious, and easy. Yeah, he wanted to feel needed, but he didn't want the chase to be too easy. That took all the fun out of it.

His eyes were piercing and sharp. It helped, being the Seeker in Quidditch for Slytherin. They were cool silver, with specks of blue. No one had eyes like his, not even his father of mother. They were his personal favorite feature.

Just like Weasley's eyes were his favorite features. Although that might change once he got a look of her backsi-_goddamnit, Draco, stop!_

He'd been on the verge of saying that out loud. He suddenly realized he was running his fingers absent-mindedly through her hair.

Her neck was so enticing and – _holy shit! Owwww!_ His mind screamed as suddenly there were sharp nails in his wrist. He let go of her hair, and pulled his hand away. There were tiny drops of blood forming where her nails had dug into his skin. _Bitch!_

He watched her as she hurried to catch up to her friend. She turned those big brown eyes back on him one more time, before shuddering and hurrying off with her friend.

And dammit, why was he still staring at her ass? Malfoy was furious with himself. Not only had he let Weasley get to him, and get the better of him, but she had made a fool of him, and hurt him.

He looked down at his hand and realized she hadn't been the only one doing some damage. In his hand were several thick strands of her hair. He hadn't realized he'd pulled on it so hard. He looked up ahead of him. In the distance, she was disappearing around a corner, holding a hand to her head.

Malfoy grimaced. _Shit,_ he was going to hear about this. If not formally from the weasel's father, then at least informally (and probably very painfully) from the weasel's brother.

What had come over him? He hated the Weasleys, right? He knew for certain he hated Ron. He was against everything he stood for. He shook his head. It would pass soon, for gods sake, it was only Weasley!

But still, as he rounded the corner to Mr. Correy's shop he just couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Those huge, haunting brown eyes.

Jenna glanced over at Ginny worriedly. Her eyes then noticed a thin trail if blood running down her neck. She gasped and grabbed Ginny. "Girl, you're bleeding! We need to get you sat down somewhere." She grasped the younger girl's arm and dragged her into a nearby coffee shop.

Ginny (after reassuring Jenna many times that she was not going to die) excused herself to go to the loo. Locking the door of the large stall, she stared at her abnormally pale face in the mirror, the smooth skin marred only by the stark contrast of the trickle of blood that was threatening to seep into the collar of her new shirt.

She quickly yanked the shirt off, and inspected it for damage. Luckily, no blood had gotten on it. Setting the green garment aside, Ginny pulled a paper towel off the roll, and wet it under the sink. _Sodding bastard,_ she thought irritably, wringing out the paper towel slightly.

She pressed it to the side of her head, shivering as several cold drops fell onto her chest and shoulder. After making sure the bleeding had stopped, and that all the blood was gone from her hair, Ginny put her hands under the faucet.

That was when she noticed the blood under the fingernails of her right hand. That wasn't her blood, she thought, checking her clean left hand. Her thoughts flashed back to Malfoy and the scene in the street. Shit! She'd just wanted to make him let go, she hadn't thought she'd drawn blood! But something sinisterly sinful in the back of her mind was grinning inanely at the thought of causing the damned foul dragon even the slightest bit of pain.

She closed her eyes as she washed the blood from her hands (literally, not metaphorically), knowing he deserved it, but feeling guilty nonetheless.

Malfoy really was going to kill her this year. Why hadn't she just scampered off like a good little Gryff? Why did she have to push it?

Grumbling, Ginny yanked her shirt back on and stalked out into the restaurant where Jenna was waiting with tea and scones.

Ginny sat down and soon forgot about the whole mess with Malfoy. Talking to Jenna relieved all her fears, and had her laughing in no time.

"But, seriously," Jenna gasped through laughs "I thought he was going to die from the confusion of a girl standing up to him." More laughter. "Because you know, most girls fall for him, if you know what I mean." Jenna said, looking at Ginny suggestively.

Ginny stopped laughing. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"He's pretty cute. Not my type, but definitely cute." Jenna said, most obviously thinking of Dean Thomas, the boy she'd been dating for the past five months. Now_ he_ was cute, she thought smirking inwardly.

Ginny blanched. "Malfoy? Cute? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence." Ginny said, but even as she said it she realized it was true.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "OK, maybe not cute, but definitely sexy."

Ginny gagged on her tea. "Ewww, gross! Can you imagine what kissing Draco Malfoy would be like?" Ginny shuddered in disgust.

"No thank you, I'd rather go kiss a statue. Probably feels the same, and you'll probably get more of a response out of a block of marble than Malfoy." This broke both girls into fits of hysterical giggles, which not even the disapproving glance of the shopkeeper could break.

Soothed by a few apologetic glances, the shopkeeper brought them their bill, which Jenna paid, much to Ginny's distress. _Bloody stinking rich person_, she though affectionately.

As they gathered up their bags, and headed home, Jenna turned to Ginny and looked at her strangely. Ginny felt her friend's eyes on her and turned to her. "What?"

Jenna grinned. "If I didn't know Malfoy, I'd say he has a thing for you." She said, finding her shoes suddenly interesting, and it difficult to maintain a straight face.

Ginny made a strange strangled noise as all the breath left her. That was disgusting, revolting, absolutely appalling. "And what, pray tell, gives you that impression?"

Jenna shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was the way he was drooling all over himself when he first saw you."

This struck Ginny as funny, and she couldn't contain a burst of laughter. "That's utterly ridiculous, but thank you for that mental image, it's really quite amusing." She strode on ahead of Jenna; not catching the mischievous smirk her friend shot her back.

Draco stormed through the doorway of Malfoy Manor, past the babbling house elf who answered the door, and into his mother's tea parlour, where Narcissa was sitting, as ever, like there was a broomstick stuck up her bum.

Striding over to her table, Draco dumped her precious package on her plate, noting with grim satisfaction, that she jumped in alarm to make sure it hadn't broken.

After assuring herself that the contents of the package were in good condition, she glared up at her son with a look that would have withered anyone else, but only caused Draco to roll his eyes at her failed attempts to look menacing.

"And what has happened to you, Draco, to put you in such a foul mood? This morning you were positively cheerful, and now you look ready to kill someone." She added.

Draco, who had been exiting the room, stopped and turned back to his mother.

"Let's make sure this is clear between us, mother," he said venomously "I am never cheerful." With that, Draco stormed from the room.

Making his way up to his room, Draco scowled at his supposed change of mood.

It's that stupid little weasel. He thought to himself. Well, I'll show her. She'll be so scared of me; she'll wish she was back home with her mum. Stupid witch!

Flinging his door open, he stalked into his room and slammed it shut, diving onto his bed. Enclosed in the silky green and silver bed sheets, Malfoy felt somewhat comforted as he conceived a plan that would make Weasley fear him for the rest of her life.

"Wow." Ginny said, her eyes teary, and her voice slightly breathless. "That was a really good…um, what did you say it was called? Oh, yeah, that was a really good movie." She said to Jenna, who was standing up to take the movie out of the strange Muggle contraption called a "T.V."

Jenna nodded her head as she removed "Benny and Joon" from the 'VCR'. "It's one of my favorites." She said, stretching her arms above her head.

Ginny frowned suddenly and slammed her fist into her knee, leaving a red mark on the creamy flesh.

Jenna looked over at her friend as she placed the next movie (The Mask of Zorro) in, and hurried to sit down next to the younger girl as the FBI warnings popped up.

"What's the matter?" She asked gently as tears sprang to Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was having a hard time not thinking about Harry, but the romantic comedy had brought him back to the surface of her thoughts. "Why can't real life be more like these movies?" She asked, gesturing to the pile of romance videos they'd watched so far.

Jenna sighed and cradled her friend in her arms. "What, you want to be mentally insane with a fantastical lunati-oh, you mean the romantic love part. Ginny, that piece of slime doesn't deserve you. You're the most terrific person I know and it's a pity Harry hasn't realized that yet. The point is, don't dwell on it. Find yourself another guy and be happy. Don't let Harry decide whether or not your life will end happily ever after." She stroked Ginny's hair until she stopped crying, feeling guilty.

"You're right Jenna. No more crying. I'll find someone who likes me more, and I'll try to forget about Harry." She hated lying to Jenna, but she was slowly beginning to devise a plan that might bring Harry back. Or at least make him jealous as hell.

Later that night as she listened to Jenna snore, Ginny thought. Hard. If she found someone else to go out with, and appeared happy and carefree, that might just make Harry jealous enough to want her back.

If she could only find someone Harry hated enough, that would make it a hell of a lot easier. Than a horrible idea came to her mind. Rather, it came barging into her brain, no matter how much she tried to beat it back. _Malfoy?_

No, it was too sick, too twisted. Besides, Malfoy was a lady's man; there was no way he would ever want to go out with her. He hated her, as she hated him. But he also hated Harry, and he just might hate Harry enough to do this.

Besides, as guys to date went, Malfoy wasn't too bad-looking.


	3. A Plan in the Making

**Author's Note:** Boo-yah! Chapter 3 is up! Swing! As promised, Draco and Ginny enter a...shall we ? It certainly creates many compromising situations. Sorry about the delay in putting up chapters; they'll all be out soon. Read and enjoy! I look forward to reading your reviews, and thanks to the person who's already read and reviewed. Twiddles!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, bother...not mine, because pigs can't fly. Everything stays pretty much the same throughout the story; Jenna's mine, and a few other things; basically what you don't recognize from the book.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 3: A Plan in the Making...with Little or no Tears Involved**

**

* * *

**

The days flew by. Jenna got Ginny better acquainted with the television, and the girls decided it was time to get out before their brains fried.

They were in Jenna's luxurious room, trying to decide what to wear for a day at Diagon Alley. Ginny was inclined to throw on a pair of jeans and an old tee, but Jenna had other ideas.

"Come on, Ginny. We got you all those pretty clothes. You have to wear them sometime!" She sounded exasperated.

Ginny held her hands up in mock surrender. "I give, I give! What do you want me to wear? But no skirts, it's too windy." She said.

Jenna nodded, "Fair enough."

She began to rummage through the bags they had yet to unpack. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a turquoise camisole. Ginny looked at the scanty shirt dubiously.

Jenna rolled her eyes and placed a light button up over-shirt on the bed. "Happy?" She asked through her grin.

"Exquisitely." Ginny replied, shrugging out of her shirt. "What are you wearing?" She asked, muffled through the wads of fabric.

Jenna barely had to think. "The beige capris with the red Diamond Girls tee." She said, pointing to the shirt sporting the familiar insignia of the popular witch band.

Ginny's hands were immediately on her hips. "Why can you wear tees?" She asked.

Jenna tugged the debated tee over her head, and smoothed it out. Smiling at Ginny through her full-length mirror, she pulled on several red bangles, red hoop earrings, a ruby necklace, and a fiery red scarf. "Because I know how to accessorize."

Ginny scowled at her friend and pulled the soft linen pants on. "Fine."

Draco Malfoy had fewer problems deciding what to wear that morning. Since he was out of school, he donned his baggy black jeans, and a silky tank top. He ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was as messy as possible.

He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect.

"Ginny, slow down! I still need to get some parchment, ink, a new robe, my old one doesn't fit around the hips anymore, and I need to get some wand polish." Jenna whined.

Ginny, who had finished her shopping in record time, was sitting on a bench in Diagon Alley. "Well, I'm rather tired, and there was that friend of yours, Beatrix, who wanted to go look at robes with you, so why don't you go meet her, and then you can meet me back here in two hours, OK?" Ginny asked.

Jenna grinned at her again. "Thanks, Gin." And she was off.

Ginny shut her eyes and leaned her head back dreamily. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun's warmth from her face. Not looking, she laughed at Jenna's indecisiveness.

"Go on, don't wait for me, I'll be waiting right here."

"That's nice, but where do you suppose I go, weasel?" A familiar drawling voice asked.

Ginny's eyes shot open.

Draco frowned slightly. Damn those eyes! They were so big and lively. He'd seen her sitting on the bench, her eyes closed, and a sweet smile on her face.

Probably thinking about Potter, he thought to himself. Disgusting the way she threw herself at the idiot and he didn't even know she existed. She could do better than Scar-Head, he thought.

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. _Malfoy!_ For the first time she was actually glad to see him. She smiled up at him, hoping she looked at least alright.

Draco, startled at her smile, froze. He'd never been on the receiving end of a smile like that, and he didn't know what to say.

"Hello Malfoy. How are you?" She asked.

Draco was stunned. Was the little weasel being nice to him? No, there had to be a catch, or some ridiculous, childish joke. But, she looked so…sincere.

"Fine, you, weasel? Seen you around that girl a lot. Did your family kick you out or something? Surprised Potter didn't welcome you into his bed-I mean home." He said, not looking apologetic in the least bit. Until he saw her eyes.

With eyes that big, it was impossible to hide emotions in them. Right know they were displaying hatred…for him? And something else…possibly…longing?

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. So she hated him and wanted Potter. Fine, they were made for each other. An oblivious dolt and a needy little kid.

He started to turn away when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he noticed that it was her tiny hand that was causing the tug. Even though she wouldn't look up at him, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Can I…talk to you…in private?" Her sentence was choppy and undecided.

Malfoy was shocked, but remained calm. This would be the perfect time to take his revenge on the little brat!

"Sure Weasel-y." He corrected himself. To his surprise, and hers, he took her hand in his and helped her up. Hers was cool, even compared to his. He reluctantly released it.

They made their way to a little-visited café shadowed by a large market based mostly on dragon products. Ginny and Draco ordered teas. While Ginny stirred hers absentmindedly, Draco leaned back in his chair, staring intently at her face, trying desperately not to acknowledge how pretty she was when she was perplexed.

Ginny suddenly looked up at Malfoy, who tried to pretend he hadn't been watching her.

"You really hate Harry, don't you?" She asked, quietly.

Malfoy was so surprised he nearly fell backwards. He quickly regained his composure.

"Brilliant observation, Weasley. When did you figure that out?" He sneered.

Suddenly, it was like she had resolved something in her head. She looked…determined.

"I have a proposition for you Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy nearly laughed. "And what can you give me that I don't already have?"

Ginny grinned wryly at him. "Satisfaction. The satisfaction of causing Harry Potter, the boy you hate so much, pain." She said, her voice dangerously quiet.

Malfoy was shocked. "You're selling out on Potter!?" He blurted before he could stop himself.

To his surprise, Ginny smiled. "You could say that. He hurt me. Badly. Make fun of me while I'm down if you like, but listen to my proposition, even though I don't like it anymore than you do. What happened between me and him is our business. You are a convenient means to an end, but in that end, you will get what you want, included in that, the satisfaction of driving my brother insane. A friend of mine gave me some advice. What Harry did was wrong, and I want revenge, but I should also forget about it. So I'll get my revenge by simply forgetting him. And dating his worst enemy. I need to move on in life, but it wouldn't hurt if I made him hurt a little on the way, does it?" She said, bitter-sweetly.

Malfoy's jaw had dropped completely now, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his amazed expression. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Surely you couldn't believe that I was truly as innocent as I appear? Or perhaps you're just scared of me?" She suggested playfully.

Malfoy was considering things over in his mind. _Hurt Potter, yes. Date Weasley, no. Or, hurt Potter, yes, screw Weasley, yes? Or just date Weasley, yes? No, she's a Weasley for Chrissake!_ He hated them all. On the other hand, if he hurt Potter, big brother Weasley, and the littlest weasel, he'd be in business.

He looked up at her. "I didn't think you were this bad, weasel, but what makes you think I'm available, even more so to someone like you?" He was startled when she stared back at his just as coolly.

"Perhaps I am evil, but I don't get the same sick pleasure you do out of this. This will make me feel guilt for the rest of my life, but it doesn't really matter, because I don't have that much to live for besides myself and my own justice, in a sense. And second of all, I didn't ask you to enjoy this, and I know for a fact you don't have a girl right now. All you can do is gain from this, so what's your decision?" She sat back in her chair.

Malfoy stared. _What the hell did Potter do to her_? _That's a huge grudge she's carrying against him. But she's right. It can't hurt me. And the satisfaction of Potter and Weasley knowing I screwed them over by screwing the little weasel, and that she started it, what fun!_ He'd made up his mind.

"Deal." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Ginny was so surprised she almost didn't shake his hand. She'd expected him to laugh at her, ridicule her, call her insane, but she'd never actually thought he'd accept her offer.

Grinning she took his hand in hers. He turned it over and ran his lips across the back.

Ginny nearly gasped out loud. The electric thrill he sent through her veins in that one simple touch was thrilling. She'd never experienced that feeling in her most passionate kiss with Harry.

Smiling, Draco dropped her hand. "Liked that, didn't you?" He teased, earning him a scowl from Ginny. "Grow up!" She yelled at him, scooting back her chair and storming off. Suddenly, there was a hand around her waist.

She turned around. There he was. She glared at him. "Go to hell, Malfoy!" She yelled, pushing at his arm.

He caught her hands in his. "Temper, Weasley. We have a deal. And I don't expect us to have a lover's quarrel until we've become lovers."

He nearly laughed out loud as she blanched at his insinuation.

He pushed her up against the wall of the market. His face half-hidden in the shadows, he smiled at her vain attempts to get free of him.

"Stop Weasley. Give up, you know you want to." He said, before covering her mouth with his.

Stars exploded in Ginny's head. She felt hot and feverish, and could barely register that the cause of this delight was Draco Malfoy. She struggled weakly for a few seconds, then, tentatively, stopped. Although she had little experience in this field, her hands told her where to go.

Her arms encircled Malfoy's neck, pulling him closer to her both fearfully and excitedly. Draco, on his part was equally surprised that she was answering back like this, and even more surprised that he was experiencing his most enjoyable kiss so far with Ginny Weasley. Chills went down his spine as she toyed with his hair, running her hands through it.

Ginny was becoming lightheaded, and it occurred to her that she might need to breathe soon. Apparently the same thought entered Malfoy's mind because he (reluctantly) pulled his lips from hers.

Ginny looked slightly out of breath, and her eyes were dancing wildly. All thoughts of Harry Potter left her head as she touched her lips reminiscently.

Malfoy was staring at something behind her. Ginny glanced over her shoulder, and immediately wished she hadn't. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin were staring at the couple in shock, before hurrying off to whisper to some friends.

Ginny breathed out. "Shit." She said. She was hoping to at least let Jenna know before everyone else, but then again, she hadn't expected Malfoy to agree with her idea, let alone jump on her like that. Not that she'd minded. Even if he was a Malfoy, he was one hell of a kisser, even if he did look a little uncertain.

Malfoy stiffened as she exhaled that single word. So she was ashamed of him? It wasn't like she was any trophy. Perhaps he could just squirm his way out of this little arrangement. No, no matter how bad things got, he was a Malfoy, and he would keep his word. Not that he'd make her life any better.

Ginny sat up off the wall. "Is that how you seal every deal, Malfoy? It's no wonder your father had so many clients." She said, jokingly.

She stared at his unfathomable silvery-grey eyes. He looked troubled, and angry.

She touched his arm gently. He flinched at her touch. She jerked her hand back. "Malfoy, are you alright?" She was surprised she was asking, considering her father had nearly gotten her killed, but Malfoy was beginning to grow on her. I didn't help that he was arrogant, confident, and dead sexy. She didn't know why he was so cold suddenly, but perhaps talking about his father was painful. He wasn't the best father figure you could ask for. Not a very loving one.

On a sudden impulse, Ginny turned to Malfoy.

"Have you ever been in love, before, Malfoy?" She asked timidly. It would be hard for someone like Malfoy (especially with his parents) to know what love was; giving or receiving it would be quite a challenge.

His eyes hardened. "I'm not your precious Potter, and don't think for one moment that kiss meant anything to me. I bet everyone will know now." He turned to her harshly. "And I don't love."

He whirled off, but her soft voice stopped him. "Why?"

He whirled on her, and she stood her ground. "Why!? Why!? Why would I care about stupid little sniveling girls with a crush on stupid Harry fucking Potter? You think you're better than me? You're not! You don't know what love is, so don't ask me if I love like you know all about that subject, weasel! Are you afraid of me, now? Are you? I could break your neck and I wouldn't give a damn. And no one would care. You can't do a thing to stop me, and you think you can ask me about love in that stupid, pretend innocent voice, to try to make me say I care about you. I don't! I just want to hurt you as much as I want to hurt Potter!"

He grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. Her face remained expressionless and calm. For a second, Malfoy was confused, then he decided it was a trick. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up the wall until her feet were dangling inches off the ground.

Still Ginny didn't panic. When she spoke, her voice was smooth and even, as if she were having a pleasant conversation with a friend, and not with her brother's biggest enemy, who was threatening her. "You want to hurt me, Malfoy? Go ahead, hurt a girl half your size with not even half your strength. I am childish, because for a second back there, you took my breath away. Are you happy? It worked. You egocentric prat. You've got me around your finger, now what are you going to do? Are you going to crush me? Go ahead. At least then I won't keep getting hurt by idiotic pricks."

It was her courage in the end, that calmed him down. He released his hold on her, and she slid down the wall. He was shaking, and in a moment of maternal instinct, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Even the chaste brush of her lips on his skin made his body ache for her.

Ginny didn't understand much about Malfoy, but he could be nice when he wanted to. He'd been rather helpful with her in school, tutoring her in her spare time after Snape had recognized her talent in Potions. He was sharp, yes, but underneath the brusque exterior, he could be pleasant, even funny sometimes. Maybe it was just his childhood and maybe not. Either way, with kisses like that, not much else mattered, including Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." And she really sounded sorry, too. "We got off on the wrong start. Can we try again? We should at least try to get along to create the illusion we're dating."

Malfoy looked down at her, smiling freely up at him after he'd just threatened to kill her.

"At the very least, we should go on a first name basis." She prodded.

Draco considered this. "You may call me Draco, but I'm afraid Weasley is too good to give up." Ginny sighed. "Good enough. Just let me do the talking."

Draco grabbed her arm before she left. "See you on the train?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Ginny grinned. "Last compartment?" She asked.

"See you there." Draco replied.

As if on second thought, Ginny stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing, she scrambled of, leaving a very confused Malfoy. And Malfoys never appreciate being confused.

Ginny was flushing furiously as she rushed to meet Jenna back at the bench. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy. As gross as it sounded, Ginny resolved to tell Jenna that it was nothing like kissing a statue. Not unless kissing statues sent pleasurable shivers sliding down your back, and if it did, Ginny was going to start kissing statues to get that effect.

She shivered again, trying to clear her mind. That was the most electric kiss she'd ever felt. Even in her most heated moments with Harry, the most she'd experienced was a pleasant tingling just from kissing someone.

Ginny shook her head angrily. _Knock it off, girl, you're just inexperienced, and he's…well…experienced. Nothing happened between us, it was just an agreement. He's just doing this to get at Harry and Ron, he's not interested in you, and you're not interested in him. It was just an agreement. It was just an agreement._ She thought.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure in her path.

"Ohh!" She gasped as she ran straight into someone's chest.

She looked up and paled. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were leering down at her. Her eyes widened. While she was mildly afraid of Malfoy, who was probably twenty pounds heavier than her, she was terrified of these two, who each had at least a hundred on her.

"Hey weasel. You better watch where you're going, or you're bound to get hurt."

She was shaking noticeably, and glanced around quickly. They were next to a dark alleyway, and no one was around. She briefly considered screaming or running, but the two creeps had other ideas. Crabbe grabbed her arms and covered her mouth with his huge hand.

Her cry stifled, Ginny started lashing out with her feet. Her toe connected with Crabbe's kneecap, and he doubled over in pain, not releasing his hold on her for a second.

He straightened up and glared at her. Grabbing her shirt front, Crabbe lifted her up a foot off the ground effortlessly, as if she were a tiny rag doll.

Ginny wrapped her hands around Crabbe's wrists to gain some leverage. Then she remembered the trick she'd used on Malfoy. Without thinking, she dug her sharp nails into Crabbe's flesh.

His piggy little eyes widened in shock and pain. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-oww! You bitch!"

Crying out, he dropped her to the ground, where she quickly scrambled to her feet, trying not to look at the blood welling up on Crabbe's wrist. Suddenly, Goyle was right in front of her. Ginny tried to stop before she ran straight into him, landing firmly on her rear.

She could just see an open shop across the street, if she could just make it…

Ginny remembered something Fred and George had taught her in her third year. Very useful, especially if you were in a non-magic situation.

Ginny jumped into a crouch, and swung her right foot around in a circle along the ground, kicking Goyle's feet out from under him.

Ginny nimbly leapt to her feet as Goyle dropped on his back, his arms waving around in what would have been, under other circumstances, a comedic whirling motion. Giving the howling pair in pain only one second glance, she ran across the street where an elderly witch was cleaning dust from the windows.

Ginny, panting from lack of breath and fear, stepped inside the grimy shop.

Crabbe's husky voice stretched across the deserted street to Ginny's ears. "This is not the end, weasel brat!" He yelled.

Ginny turned around. The two oafs were gone.

Ginny was shaking violently as she crept over to the bench where Jenna had left her. To her relief, she saw several other Hogwarts students around it, including Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Colin Creevey, the last she waved to.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she glanced at her watch. Twenty minutes to go until Jenna got back. She stared wistfully in the direction of Madame Malkins, the popular robes shop.

_Hurry up, Jenna._ She thought. She didn't relish the idea of sitting here by herself while Crabbe and Goyle were out there, probably looking for her.

She managed a weak smile, promising herself to send Fred and George a huge box of Chocolate Frogs as soon as she got back to Jenna's. _The look on Crabbe's face! With his gob hanging open like a codfish! _She'd probably pay dearly for that one later, but they'd really deserved it. Maybe next time they'd think twice about beating up on little kids.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back, basking in the failing warmth of the fall sun. As earlier, a shadow fell across her face, chilling her.

_Malfoy. Great. Why can he just leave it?_

Aloud, she said "Go away", too tired to open her eyes.

"Well fine. If you want to sit here all night instead of spending the night at my place, be my guest. Touchy." Jenna said, her tone teasing.

Ginny's eyes snapped open. "Jen! It's you. Sorry, I thought you were Malfoy…no offense, I had my eyes closed…but you can see why I'd want him to go away…" she trailed, realizing she was babbling.

Jenna looked away, looking oddly uncomfortable. "Good, because I heard some girls from Hogwarts saying stuff about you and Malfoy, and well…you know I don't listen to gossip….but it was Pansy, and she wouldn't have any reason to lie about that. In fact, she sounded rather angry. But, if you still hate him, then she was wrong, right…?" She said very quickly, stealing a glance at her young friend.

Ginny looked down at her feet, her cheeks glowing. Why did it sound like she was such a slut?

Jenna caught the look.

"Ginny!" She protested, shocked, yet somehow still grinning.

Ginny squirmed in her seat under her friend's knowing scrutiny. "You said I should try to forget about Harry, and the best thing I could do would be to get another guy,…so…"

Jenna cut her off. "Yeah, but I didn't mean with Malfoy, that's just…wrong! You said it yourself; kissing Malfoy would be like snogging a statue! And here you are snogging the hell out of him in broad daylight! What's with the change of heart?"

Ginny just continued to look down at her feet, too ashamed of herself to say anything. Somehow it hadn't sounded so bad in her head.

Jenna glared suspiciously. "OK, what's wrong? What the hell is going on here? The other day you were ready to kill Malfoy, and now you're ready to screw him ("Jenna!"), I mean, are you bipolar or something? Because people don't have such drastic changes in heart in a few days like that! So spill!" She panted, her hands on her hips. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, almost daring Ginny to try and feed her some bullshit story.

Ginny looked up at the dark girl sheepishly.

"OK, I'll tell you what's going on as long as you don't say anything." Jenna nodded.

"Fine," Ginny continued, "you said I needed to just be kissed to get my mind off Harry, and…" here came the hard part. Now that she was saying it out loud, it really did sound childish and silly. What had she been thinking? She was a Gryffindor, for Pete's sake! She didn't do malicious stuff like this…did she really belong in Slytherin?

Jenna stared at her, almost into her. Lying would be of little use right now.

Ginny exhaled feebly. It was now or never. "I know you'll think badly of me, but I just wanted to hurt Harry. I know now that it was ridiculously stupid, and Harry probably never would have noticed anyway, but… I just…wanted him to see me…you know? I just wanted him to look at me the way he does Hermione. Maybe I just wanted anyone to look at me the way Harry looks at Hermione. I guess I shouldn't have acted so quickly. Now I'm not really mad at Harry anymore and I'm stuck in this deal with Malfoy…" she trailed off.

Jenna was on the verge of mentioning that Malfoy had been looking at her very similar to the way Harry looked at Hermione when Ginny continued her reasoning.

"I know it's stupid, but at the time I was coming up with the plan, I wasn't thinking straight, obviously, or my mind would have told me how wrong thinking about Malfoy like that was…"

Jenna held up one well-manicured hand.

"What plan?" She asked suspiciously.

Ginny swallowed nervously, her head buzzing, and her tongue suddenly felt very heavy.

"I thought, well, not really, but I was trying to think of the bet way to get back at Harry. I thought maybe I he saw me going out with someone else, he might get the tiniest bit jealous, or at least feel rotten that I'd gotten over him so quickly. I know you think I'm horrible, but I thought, what about Malfoy? I don't have anything to give anyone, and no one would want me as his girl, so I tried to find someone who would do it just to spite Harry. Hence Malfoy's entrance into my little scheme. He hates Harry enough that he'd do nearly anything to get under his skin. He doesn't have much respect for my brother, either." Ginny let out the breath he'd been holding.

Jenna smiled at her warily. "Wow. That was a…bad plan. I understand why you'd want to hurt Harry, though; he was a major bastard to you. You're right, Gin, it was a stupid idea, but at least you've gotten Harry out of your mind, right?"

Ginny thought back to her kiss with Malfoy. "Oh, yeah."

"But, you're not going to carry on with it, right?" Jenna asked.

Ginny shrugged helplessly. "I made a deal with Malfoy, but given the circumstances, I think he might agree to break it off, eh? You know what I mean?" She grinned evilly.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Which would make him an enormous idiot. But for our purposes, young friend, an enormous idiot might just be what we need." She pulled Ginny to her feet, helping her with her bags.

"So," she said, wrapping a sisterly arm around Ginny's shoulders as they began to walk home "what WAS the kiss like?"


	4. Emptying Whiskey BottlesStomachs

**Author's Note: **Yes, Chapter 4 has arrived. Draco-Ginny interaction, and some inebriation. Que divertido! Please, I am groveling at your cyber feet! Read and review, but mostly, read and enjoy. That is my main goal. Have fun, and if you can, let me know how you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Duh. Same as the last three chapters, more or less. If you don't recognize it from the books, it's mine.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Emptying Whiskey Bottles/Stomachs  
**

**

* * *

**

Draco stood with his back against the wall, watching Ginny Weasley slip further and further away from him.

Turning back to his tea, he bit his lower lip. Why had he just snogged Ginny Weasley? The question kept reverberating in his mind, driving him mad.

Who did she think she was, trying to be his girl? She was a dammned Weasley. She wasn't fit to clean his socks. He hated everything about her. From her impoverished family to her stupid brother, to those ridiculously innocent eyes, down to the raggedy clothes she wore.

She did have a logical reason. Draco's eyes darkened significantly. Stupid Potter. He was the reason. Draco had half a mind to ignore the little brat. Why had he agreed to take a part in her naïve attempt to grab Potter back?

That was at least one question Draco could answer, thought he didn't like it. Those eyes. She'd given him one baleful look with those sad brown eyes, and all reasoning left him. He'd even kissed her! She had to go, she had far too much control over him.

_No!_ He thought. _No one has control over me, I'm Draco fucking Malfoy! I control people, people bow down to me, people are scared of me…_

Draco's thoughts were still on Weasley when Crabbe and Goyle walked (limped, actually) up. They flopped into two vacant chairs next to Draco, fuming.

Draco took in Crabbe's pained look and bloody wrist.

"What happened to you two?" He asked, in his usual Draco sneer.

Crabbe glared at him from beneath his brows.

Goyle looked nervously from Draco to Crabbe.

"That skinny little Weasley bitch ran into Crabbe. We was gonna teach her a lesson, but…" he trailed off, staring at Crabbe for support.

Crabbe merely scowled. "We pushed her into a corner, just to scare her. The little weasel kicked me in the knee and half-buried her nails in my wrist." He said, holding out the offending limb, which was still dripping with blood.

Draco refrained from smirking and turned to face Goyle.

"And you?" He drawled lazily.

Goyle had the decency to flush. "Well, she…uh…got loose from Crabbe, and kicked me…or kicked my feet out from under me." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

Draco found it difficult to suppress a snigger, giving Weasley a mental hand-shake. _Good job, weasel,_ he thought.

Crabbe brought him back to reality. "What are we going to do?" He asked, his question directed at Malfoy.

Draco arched one thin blonde eyebrow. "Do? Why should we do anything?"

Crabbe shot Goyle a confused look. "Aren't we gonna do something to her? Scare her? Scuff her up? Beat her?"

Something Weasley had said earlier flashed through Draco's mind. "You'd beat up a girl smaller than you?" He asked, mercury eyes flashing.

Crabbe shrank back, astonished.

"She deserves it! She made me bleed!" Crabbe shouted.

Draco snarled at him. No way he was telling these goons he was supposedly "dating" the little rat. Some other time, perhaps.

"The weasel and I are engaged in a business proposition, which requires an equal effort on both sides, so obviously, I need her to be on amiable terms with me, and having two of my acquaintances 'scuff her up' as you put it so eloquently, would not be very beneficial to our arrangement, now would it?" He said, his teeth clenched, not quite sure why he was sticking up for Weasley against his two closest acquaintances. He didn't like the annoying brat, he didn't have anything but scorn for her and her family.

_Stupid, poor, filthy, Muggle-loving twits, the lot of them._

Goyle looked at Crabbe, and shrugged, appeased by the variety of words too large for their pea-sized brains to process.

Standing up abruptly, Draco flung some money on the table, and stalked off.

Goyle and Crabbe exchanged a puzzled glance, and followed suit, They'd deal with the rat in due time.

Jenna was staring intently at Ginny from her spot on the floor as the latter struggled to describe the kiss she'd shared with Malfoy.

"Wait 'til I tell your brother you kissed ferret-face!" Jenna laughed.

Ginny sat up from where she'd been reclining on the floor next to her friend. "No, no way, Jenna, you can't! You can't tell Ron, you can't tell anyone!"

Jenna pouted prettily. "Why not?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "If Ron found out that Malfoy had kissed me, what do you think he would do?"

Jenna pretended to think, looking very much like Goyle when someone asked him a simple question.

"He'd kill Malfoy."

"Exactly. And while that wouldn't be too much of a tragedy, I don't want my brother rotting away in Azkaban for a rotten git like Malfoy." Ginny said, looking pleadingly at Jenna, her eyes large and sad.

Jenna glanced away from those eyes, but she seemed drawn to them. "Ah! Alright, alright! I give, just don't look at me with those huge puppy eyes!" She pretended to frown disapprovingly.

Ginny grinned back at her. "Works every time."

Jenna glared at her, and her stomach rumbled. Placing a hand over it, she rubbed it hungrily. "Get your bum off the floor, we're going to get some ice-cream!" She said, standing stiffly from sitting on the floor for so long.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Ice-cream!" She squealed. Her sweet-tooth was somewhat of a laughing matter between the two girls.

Jenna nodded as she pulled on an overcoat. "Put a sweater on, it's cold out."

Ginny smiled, pulling a black hooded sweatshirt on over her head. "It's not fair. Your parents let you go wherever you want, and they don't care. You have so much freedom, you have no idea how bloody lucky you are." She smoothed out her hair.

Jenna stopped smiling. "No, I'm not. My parents aren't even home. They're too busy half of the time having huge dinners and costly parties. They don't have time to notice me."

She sat down on her black office chair. Ginny kneeled next to her, looking apologetic.

"Oh, Jen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Your parents love you, and they do all of this for you, they do. I didn't mean to-"

Jenna smiled at her reassuringly and cut her off. "Thanks, Gin, but don't indulge me with a Jenna pity-party." She wiped away the tears that had been forming in her golden eyes.

Ginny tugged gently on her shirt. "Come on, girl, we need to get you some ice-cream."

Later that night, Draco staggered into his room, finding it difficult to walk in a straight line. His bad mood (thanks to Weasley) had gotten worse when he had come home to his mother's note saying she had to leave for France for a few weeks.

His mood was made worse by his mother's stash of alcohol left in plain sight.

Collapsing on his bed, he briefly wondered why his mother had left her precious bottles out, before feeling a sickening pull in his abdomen.

_Shit._ He ran to the bathroom, heaving insanely.

"Ginny, what's the matter? You look as pale as a ghost." Jenna cried, touching her friend's arm worriedly.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach, and nausea was subduing her rapidly. Her ears were ring, and her cheeks felt feverish. "I don't feel too great, Jen. I'm just going to run to the loo for a second." She said, pulling herself from the seat.

Ginny had barely managed to lock the door when she began to retch, her body shaking with the force of her sickness. _What the hell?_ She held her head over the toilet, one hand keeping her red curls out of the danger zone, and emptied her stomach.

After several minutes, Ginny exhaled slowly. Whatever it had been, the mysterious sickness had passed, thankfully.

Ginny reached over and pulled some toilet tissue from the roll. Wiping her mouth with the tissue paper, Ginny flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the sink. She wet a paper towel under the faucet, drenching it with cold water. She lifted the cool rag to her forehead, then pulled it across her cheeks, and along her jawline.

She stared into the mirror, and the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Startled, Ginny jumped back away from the mirror as one would from a poisonous snake. It was now reflecting her face, how it should appear now, pale and shocked.

Stepping tentatively towards the mirror, Ginny touched her face. Mirror-Ginny did the same. Ginny leaned back against the wall. Was that an illusion? Or did she just connect to Malfoy? Had she really seen him?

He'd looked very much in pain, and rather sick, as she did. His usually pale face was flushed with faint color, and was contorted in agony. His eyes were squeezed shut.

Ginny walked back to her table with a sense of foreboding. Should she tell Jenna? Back at the table, her friend had jumped up, and was holding a strange small piece of metal.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short. Mum just phoned me." She said, waiving the metal contraption at Ginny.

_Muggle technology_, she thought to herself.

"Apparently, my dad was just in touch with the icy Narcissa Malfoy. She had to leave for France or something suddenly, and wanted dad to check on ferret-face, you know, make sure he was still alive (not like she'd care is he wasn't). Unfortunately for us, dad can't make it right now, he's busy with another client, and mum's well…not a witch, so..."

She tossed some green strips of paper.

Ginny tore her gaze away from the strange currency called "dollars" used in the Muggle world to turn to Jenna. "Wait. You're dad knows the Malfoys?"

Jenna nodded her head as she ushered Ginny out of the ice-cream parlour. "Regretfully. He does business dealings with Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny turned to her friend as they stepped out onto the street. "Well, what can one say to that besides, I'm sorry?"

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was heaving over the silver basin in his private bathroom. _Shit,_ he thought, his stomach twisting again.

Curse his mother, for leaving him alone like this.

Curse his father, for leaving period.

Curse the damn revolt on Voldemort, because thanks to his fall, house-elves got two days off a week, and vacations.

And of course, this would be the night the regular staff had off, and of course, the two other elves would have chosen this week for vacation.

DONG. _Shit,_ Malfoy thought again. _The front door-bell_.

He was about to call for one of the house-elves before realizing that they were all gone.

_Damnit._ Wiping off his face with a green towel, he shakily got to his feet.

He took two wobbly steps, then fell to the floor with a thud.

Ginny and Jenna were standing outside Malfoy Manor, waiting for someone to answer the door, or rather, waiting for the customary elf to.

Jenna was tapping her foot impatiently. "Gods! I don't believe this! I don't have time to deal with Malfoy, I've got to watch over my next-door neighbor's kids in ten minutes.

She glanced exasperatedly at the door, willing it to open.

Ginny giggled at her friend. "Jenna, I know the way back to your place. Why don't you go ahead, and I'll wait a little longer to see if ferret-face is here. I won't be but a little while. He'll probably kick me out quickly, which is fine by me."

Jenna grinned gratefully at her red-headed friend. "Thanks Gin, you're the best." Tossing her long, black braids over her shoulder, Jenna disappeared down the street.

Ginny turned and rang the door bell once more. She waited another five minutes._ Gods, Malfoy, get you smarmy ass down here._

She tried the elaborate silver door handle, and was surprised to find it was unlocked.

She stuck her head inside the house. It was dark and empty.

"Hello? Malfoy?" She called, her timid voice echoing in the cavernous hall. The roof seemed to stretch up into eternity, and was covered in snakes in various shades of green.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a dull, banding noise from somewhere right above her. It reminded her of the ghoul in her attic back at home.

Sighing, she located the staircase (rather hard to miss) and began to ascend the meticulously crafted marble stairs.

At the top, she found herself staring down a seemingly endless corridor with green carpeting and silver torches that threw eerie shadows across her path. Lined up on the wall in matching silver serpentine frames were paintings, presumably of Malfoy's pure-blooded ancestors.

Ginny stepped forward hesitantly. She nearly shrieked as an unearthly moaning sounded from behind the door on her left, followed by another thud.

Ginny was skittish now, and was shaking visibly. "M-malfoy?" She stammered.

Pushing the half-opened door open completely, Ginny stepped inside.

This had to be Malfoy's room. The huge four-poster bed denoted his Slytherin appreciation, decorated with green pillows with silver snakes embroidered in the top-left corners, and green hangings. The flag hanging over the darkened window was undeniably Slytherin, showing off the Slytherin mascot, the serpent.

Ginny followed the faint retching sound to a semi-closed door. "Malfoy?" She asked.

Draco suddenly stopped heaving. The pain and nausea stopped abruptly and inexplicably. "Weasley?" he croaked, recognizing her soft voice, and furious that it sent chills down his spine. Shouldn't she be making him sick, and not the other way around?

The door opened, and there, in the doorway, stood Ginny Weasley, looking very much like an angel, from her red curls to her scuffed converses. She looked, tired, and sick, however. Oddly enough, she looked as he felt. Her face was pale and drawn.

He was about to throw a snide remark at her when she caught sight of him.

"Draco!" she gasped, running to where he'd last crumbled to the floor. As she knelt beside him, his insides clenched, but not from nausea. She'd called him Draco. No one except his parents called him Draco, but somehow it sounded different coming from her.

When she said it, it wasn't a name she was spitting out like venom, or like it was a piece of trash. She'd said it warmly, and softly, her voice tinged with-concern? Angst?

He struggled to sit up. She wrapped an arm around his bag, helping him to sit up. The effort was too much for him, and he fell back against her chest, his head sliding down into her lap as she sat firmly on the ground.

He looked up at her as she placed a cool hand on his forehead. Her big brown doe eyes were wide with fright, her spare hand over her mouth.

"Sick, Weasley?" He growled.

Ginny swallowed. "Christ, Draco, what did you do to yourself?" She breathed, trying not to stare at his body (he was wearing a light black silk tank top) as she cradled his head in her lap, or stare into his steely eyes.

Draco laughed ironically, then grimaced.

"Wanted to know how it felt to get smashed." He grinned.

Ginny gasped, then rolled her eyes. "Smart, Malfoy, real smart. How much did you drink, then, eh?"

Draco shrugged. "Bottle." He mumbled.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You drank a whole fucking bottle?" She screamed.

Draco's head was pounding, and her screeching wasn't helping. "Shut it Weasley, or I might have to kiss you and do it myself. Couldn't wait to get your lips back on mine, could you?" He sneered.

Ginny resisted slapping him. "What did you drink?"

Draco's eyes crossed and uncrossed. "Uh…Ogden's Firewhiskey."

Ginny really did hit him that time.

Draco touched his reddening cheek, staring up at her. "What the hell Weasley, I've got a headache!" He grumbled, trying not to hit her back.

Ginny frowned down at him. "Are you insane?"

Draco shrugged, thinking of their earlier kiss. "Maybe." He leered, tugging at a red curl that had escaped and fallen down to her chest.

She frowned at him again, then started hefting him to a sitting position.

Draco jerked as her hands slid around his waist. "What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" He yelled, although he was rather glad she didn't let him go.

Ginny sighed. "I'm getting you to bed, Malfoy." She said simply.

Draco grinned drunkenly and reached up to tug at her sweatshirt. "That's fine with me, but you've still got far too many clothes on for bed."

Ginny nearly hit him again, and would have, had she not have gotten too far with pushing Malfoy up. "Pervert." She hissed, shrugging out of his grasp.

She stood up and grabbed him under the armpits. _OK, girl, ready? One, two, three!_

She yanked hard, lifting Malfoy up on his feet. "Steady?" She asked.

Draco's head was spinning. "Yeah."

"Good." Ginny said, moving around to his front as just in time to catch him as he pitched forward.

Draco couldn't help but grin at their compromising position. His head buried in Weasley's firm chest, he could feel her feminine warmth radiating from underneath her sweatshirt. He could smell her body lotion. Again, citrus. For a second, he wondered if her hair smelled like oranges again, and contemplated smelling it to find out.

Ginny had other problems. Draco was leaning on a very delicate spot, and Ginny found her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She carefully pulled his torso up so that his head rested in the crook of her shoulder, his face buried in her hair. She wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him forward a few inches.

Straining, she turned to him. "A little help would be useful here, Draco."

Draco was enjoying the view enough as it was, but decided to comply.

"Wait." He said, as she stared lugging him back to his bed. He made a quick swipe at an open bottle of Madame Minimita's Magical Minty Mouthwash. He chucked his head back, emptying half the bottle as he swished a mouthful of strong-smelling peppermint liquid around in his mouth. With some difficulty he leaned over the sink and spat it out, wiping at his mouth with a green towel.

He licked his lips and inhaled sharply, sending a cool rush down his throat, expelling the unpleasant taste in his mouth. "Much better." He said, taking an awkward, lurching step.

Moving his feet sluggishly, he managed, with Ginny's help, to make it to his bed.

Ginny was breathing heavily by the time Draco was sitting on his bed.

Draco waggled his eyebrows at her. "Tired, and we've only made it to bed. Tsk, tsk, Weasley, what are you going to do to keep up with me once we actually get in bed?" He asked, suggestively.

Ginny turned away so he wouldn't see her face flush.

"Do you have any pain reliever, Malfoy?" She asked, looking around for a bottle of aspirin, or Madame Spruce's Perky Solution, both of which were equally effective.

Draco stared at her face. "Yeah. It's sitting on the edge of my bed." He said, looking meaningfully at her.

Ginny's mouth hung open.

That was too much for Draco.

He sat up suddenly, and slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face to his. Ginny was too stunned to do anything but look at him. Malfoy nearly lost himself in her eyes, and the tiny gasp she let out was so enticing, he couldn't help but see what it tasted like.

He pressed his lips to hers, delighting in the moist warmth of her mouth.

Draco's eyes were shut in delight, and he was experiencing waves of heat rushing over him. She surrendered to him, and he pushed his tongue between her lips.

She gasped in surprise and joy at the same time, letting him explore her mouth thoroughly and timidly kissed back, tasting the cool, icy sweet taste of his mouth. A deep moan vibrated through her throat, and she could feel Draco smiling into her lips. Then she responded back, pressing her body against his.

Draco nearly bit off his own tongue in shock. _So much for him being in control._ Not that he minded, though. The experience was altogether a pleasurable one. Electricity washed through them, from one to the other. It was so amazing, he barely had time to acknowledge he was kissing Weasley…again.

He pulled her back onto the bed, and slid his hand under her sweatshirt, beginning to pull it up off her.

Ginny's eyes flew open. This was not where she wanted to go! Not with Draco. Not right now. She struggled to pull away from him. He looked up at her. He planted a kiss on her neck, and his hand moved back to her sweatshirt again.

Ginny pushed his hand away, trembling ferociously. "No!" She shouted, scrambling up from his bed, stopping five feet from it.

Her shoulders were shaking, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could remain standing.

Draco was staring at her back from the bed. Her body was trembling, out of control.

He stood up, made sure he wasn't going to fall, and walked over to where she stood, shaking. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched.

He stared at her back with hatred.

"What is it? Do I repulse you? Does getting close to me make you sick? Is that it? Answer me Weasley, you scheming rat! You know what, you make ME sick. You and your pathetic Muggle-loving family. You're so poor and filthy it's an insult to my family's name that I even go to the same school as you. You're no better that the stupid Mudbloods like Granger. You don't belong with the other purebloods. You're a disgrace. You're nothing compared to me, you rotten wretch. Look around you! I'm Draco fucking Malfoy! Mine is everything you'll never have you little bitch!" He spat venomously, seething with rage.

Ginny didn't dare turn back to him. She was positive if she did, he wouldn't hesitate in hitting her, he sounded so furious. So this was who he was. Not five minutes ago he'd been tender and sweet, and now that his "plans" were ruined, he showed his true colors.

Ginny was shaking with suppressed agony. He was ripping her to shreds, and she couldn't gather her wits about her enough to throw something back at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and she truly was, but she just wasn't ready.

She bolted for the door, not sure whether or not he'd heard her, nor really caring. She just wanted to get away. She flung open the door, tears prickling in her eyes and catching in her eyelashes, blurring her vision. She flew down the dark corridor, and stumbled down the stairs. With one glance back, she threw herself out the front door and ran.


	5. Enemies, Lovers, FriendsOne of Those

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe it...I'm an author. Ok, maybe not a very good one, but still, I just realized that I'm an author! What a weird sensation. And yes, I'm high on sugar and coke, or else I'd probably be writing something more helpful to those of you reading this. Anyways...Chapter 5! Woo-hoo! So, poor Ginny, eh? Will things get better, or will a giant Killer Rabbit with nasty, bug, pointy fangs attack everyone in this FanFic? You'll just have to read to find out. Eye twitches maniacally and grabs another coke can. So read and enjoy, I can't wait to hear what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Yes everything's mine. Damn. No it's not. I own the delightfully rich character of Jenna, as well as a few other things that might have slipped in there. Everything else is the magnificent J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Enemies, Lovers, Friends...One of Those.**

* * *

The next morning was the beginning of a clear and peaceful day. The sun rose beaming over the Malfoy Manor, shining its rays cheerfully into the many full-length windows. 

Much to Draco's annoyance.

His head was pounding horribly. Why couldn't he have snogged Weasley AFTER she'd given him some pain reliever? Draco tried rising in, only to flop back down on the pillows after the explosion of what might have been his brain.

Last night was a blur. Focusing his scrambled thoughts on the events of the previous evening instead of on the rhythmic thumping the pieces of her shattered brain were making as they beat a tattoo on his temples, Draco frowned.

He'd come home, read his mother's weak good-bye note, then Weasley had come…no, Weasley came after he'd downed a whole bottle of…whatever it was. Then he'd thrown it up. He flushed. He'd shown weakness. When Weasley arrived, he could barely stand. How humiliating. Then she'd lifted him up. He hadn't known she was that strong; to be able to lift his pretty much dead weight and help haul him back to his bed was no easy task. And then he'd kissed her.

Draco grimaced. Oh Shit.

She'd left crying. He couldn't remember half of what he'd said to her, but the half he could remember had been mean.

Fine, spiteful. Downright cruel.

But she'd deserved it. Who did she think she was that she could lead him along like she did, then drop him? She'd been the one toying with him, not the other way around. Well, perhaps he had been moving a little too quickly, what with a bottle of potent alcohol in his system and all.

But what was it she'd said, right before leaving?

He focused, drawing up an image from the might before. She was standing in front of him, crying (why had she been crying? He'd only insulted her) and she'd whispered something before frantically escaping his house.

_I'm sorry._

_Christ!_ Malfoy thought. What was she sorry for? Had she not meant for it to get so out of hand? He hadn't either, but that hadn't stopped things from turning out the way they had.

Draco swung his long, sinewy legs over the side of his bed. He sat on the edge for a moment, his arms raised above his head, feeling the strained pull in his arm muscles.

He dropped his arms. The house was unusually still and warm. He pulled his light shirt off and stood. Walking around the house with no shirt on was a freedom he rarely experienced, and he took the chance whenever he got it.

He placed his feet on the smooth emerald carpet and stood.

His head throbbed with the effort. Damn. He plodded grimly into his bathroom, his head ready to split with each step. The cold shock of the tile floor was a pleasant relief from the uncomfortable warmth of the rest of the house.

He turned to his mirror-cabinet and snarled at his own appearance.

His usually pristine hair was in disarray. His normally sharp eyes were out of focus and glazed, his vision bleary. His complexion was red, and, touching a cool hand to his cheek, felt heat there. He looked like a homeless drunk.

_That's got to change._ He thought. He padded over to the corner of the spacious bathroom, where a large white bathtub sat, calling his name.

Draco turned the cold water on full blast, then, as if on second thought, turned to hot water on a quarter of the way. The result was a refreshingly cool bath. While the tub filled up, Malfoy stripped off his pajama pants, and then his silk boxers.

He turned off the water and stepped experimentally into the water tub, He then submerged himself in the icy water. He sighed contentedly as the icy water engulfed him.

Ginny lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, deep in contemplation, listening to Jenna's rhythmic breathing beside her. She glanced over at the flashing Muggle clock on the floor.

The clock blinked 6:00 at her.

_Gods, it's 6 a.m._

Ginny grimaced, then rolled out of the bed so as not to wake Jenna up. She padded silently across the carpet to the still-unpacked bags of clothes from several days before.

Ginny rummaged through the clothes, picking up and discarding each article in turn. Furious with herself for wanting to look good for Malfoy, she grabbed the top outfit.

Five minutes later, staring at herself in the mirror, Ginny had to hand it to Jenna. On any other person, it would have been an awesome outfit.

It was a definite change in appearance that was for sure.

Of all the clothes she'd gotten, this one was probably her favorite. It wasn't flashy, or showy, or even a real knock-out, but it was very pretty, and accentuated her few striking features.

The off-the-shoulder top in deep emerald green contrasted magnificently with her hair and skin, making both glow and stand out. The jeans she'd grabbed from the bag weren't very tight, but they were nice, with small black swirls along the bottom, ending just above plain sandals with green straps.

It wasn't the neatest or nicest of outfits, but it looked good on her. And it was a hell of a lot more feminine than her baggy pants and ripped tees.

She hastily scribbled a note explaining where she'd gone, then snuck from the room.

As the door clicked shut softly, Jenna peeped open one eye she'd kept closed while she pretended to be asleep.

"S'about time." She smiled.

Draco was still reclining in the tub when the ominous DONG of the front doorbell rang through the house.

_Dammit, who can that be?_

Draco groaned and leaned forward, his shoulder muscles tense from resting against the back of the tub. Draco pulled the chain on the plug, and stepped out onto a green rug as the water level began to descend.

He grabbed a dark green towel from a silver rack on the wall. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his room.

He quickly dried off and pulled on a typical Muggle outfit, consisting of a pair of baggy black running pants and a dark cerulean tee with the logo of Mick's Masks, one of his father's clients with a shop in downtown London.

His head was still pounding, harder, now that he wasn't soothed by the icy coldness of the water. He moved back to his door, his feet feeling like they were filled with lead.

He wobbled over to the door, a slight feeling of lightness coming over him. His faint notion of success was squashed as he stared down the long corridor in front of him.

By the time Draco made it to the grand stairs, his head felt shattered, but walking was significantly easier.

He began to descend the stairs, slowly at first, but more rapidly as his confidence increased. He'd nearly made it to the bottom of the stairs when the front door swung open slowly. There, looking for all like an angel, stood one of the last people Draco would have expected, especially after last night; Ginny Weasley.

Her clothes were, once again, incredibly flattering. Since when had she figured out how to dress herself? It was like she was dressing adorably just to tease him.

Whatever the case, the effect was stunning. She seemed to glow with radiance. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with a single tantalizing curl hanging loose down her back.

The clothes were nicely assembled, and showed off what there was to show off of Weasley's slender body.

Draco was, however, entranced, nonetheless. So much so that he completely missed the next step.

As Draco stumbled forward, Ginny regained her senses and lunged towards Draco.

He, on the other hand, was considering how painful and disfiguring taking a nosedive onto a tile floor would be, when, in a blur of green, Weasley was in front of him.

His collision with her soft body was much more preferable to a head-on collision with a hard tile floor.

Draco flew into Ginny, who wrapped her arms instinctively around his back. His momentum, however, sent the both of them pitching backwards to the ground.

"Oof!" Ginny gasped as Draco fell fully on top of her, slamming her into the ground.

Draco stared down at her, his face, for once, was unmasked, reflecting concern.

"I'm sorry, Weasley. Are you alright?" He asked, scrambling to get off her.

To his surprise, she stopped him, latching onto his arms.

He stared down into her eyes, and felt unstable, as if he could fall into them.

"What, Weasley? Didn't get enough last night? I didn't either, but that's more your problem than mine, seeing as it's rather your fault." He sneered, trying not to let her see how much she affected him.

Ginny cringed. "Malfoy, can we talk?"

Draco was livid. Malfoy?! He had apparently gone out of favor. He'd gone from an affectionate 'Draco' to a sneering 'Malfoy.' So he was Malfoy, now.

"There is no 'we', Weasley. I thought I made that clear. I thought you made that clear." He drawled lazily, all too aware (and uncomfortable) of how hurt she looked.

"Why? Why did you kiss me…and …then…try to…well, you know…" She plunged ahead, fumbling as she blushed furiously. She couldn't believe she'd just asked him that!

Draco nearly laughed. She was blushing?

"I don't know, Weasley, you were convenient?" Draco flinched internally. That was cruel, and he'd be very much surprised if he didn't earn a blow for that one.

He tightened his muscles in case she tried to hit him, and steeled himself for her fury.

As it turned out, he was to be very much surprised.

Neither anger nor tears came. What came was worse. She looked into his eyes for a second, held his gaze, then dropped it. Her big brown deer eyes had shimmered with tears, beseeching him to be honest. His iron eyes were as hard as usual, save for the slightest flicker of uncertainty.

"That's a lie, Draco, and you know it." It made her feel slightly better and more confident that he had to lie to her, but frustrated that he couldn't just tell her the truth for once.

Draco was startled. Not only had she called him Draco again _(gods, this tart is bloody schizophrenic),_ but she'd seen through him. No one could do that.

At Hogwarts, Malfoy had honed his abilities to lie effectively to a perfection. He could get away with practically anything, including not turning in homework (this worked exceptionally well with Snape, the potions master and Head of the Slytherin House), beating up on younger kids, and skipping the occasional Quidditch practice.

And here was this girl who'd just told him to his face, without batting an eyelash, that he was a liar. And she was right.

"Tell me something, Weasley. What makes you so sure?" He asked, suave and unconcerned once more.

Ginny reached up and ran long, slender fingers through Draco's silky blond hair.

He froze at her touch, his body going slack.

_What the bloody hell is she doing?_

He'd just insulted her, and not only wasn't she killing him and ripping his head off, she looked ready to kiss him.

"I know because you could have nearly any other girl in Slytherin, no, probably in the entire school. Most of them are ready to jump into bed with you in a second. So why the weasel? Why, if all you want is to get laid, do you ignore the girls ready and willing to help you, and go for someone you hate, and who should hate you." She said softly.

Draco looked at her for an answer. Her lips were slightly parted, and he could just see the tip of her tongue through them. Her cheeks were flushed with a faint rosy coloring, and her deep brown eyes seemed to stare straight into him.

"I don't know." He said, huskily, waiting for her reaction.

Ginny tried to hide her disappointment. _What did you think he'd say?_ 'Because I like you?' That would have been mice, but she would have keeled over from the shock of hearing it come from Draco's lips.

And damned it she was thinking of him as 'Draco' again.

Draco stared at her. He could see her trying not to look disappointed, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She was disappointed? Why was she disappointed? She shouldn't be disappointed. She'd freaked out the other night, because it was him, and now she was disappointed because he didn't know?

"What's the matter, weasel? Thought you could get me now after tossing me around last night? What happened, doesn't Potter want you?" He jeered.

Ginny's face fell and hardened.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." She stressed his last name, making him scowl viciously.

She returned the scowl, giving him a glare with a strange amber gleam in her eyes; it was a glare that made him quail from it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm only sixteen. I'm sorry I'm not one of those girls who's willing to throw away their virginity and dignity on someone they've just started seeing, no matter how badly I may fancy you. I'm sorry I'm not some cheap slut off the streets who can satisfy your needs, and I'm dreadfully sorry that that's all you wanted from me. I'm sorry I'm not ready to risk getting pregnant or exposing myself to your insults in a sex-based relationship. I'm sorry I have a conscience. I'm sorry that I'm not ready to do this with anyone right now, and for you, I'm very sorry." She struggled to push out from underneath him, hopeful she could hold off tears until she got away from him.

Draco was too stunned to realize she was trying to push him off her. He could barely feel her hands pushing on his chest.

_no matter how badly I may fancy you…_

_So that meant…oh shit._ Draco thought. Shehad just been scared. It wasn't that it was him; it was just that she felt she was too young still. He'd forgotten she was a year younger than him. Actually, he'd forgotten she was a bloody Good Girl Gryffindor. And he'd probably ruined any chance he'd had to be with her.

Draco turned his thoughts back to Weasley, who was straining to get away from him. And not that he blamed her, after some of the things he'd said.

She sniffled, her eyes watering. "I do believe you've stopped falling now, so if you don't mind getting off me?" She breathed.

She'd given herself up to him (emotionally, not physically) on a silver platter, and he'd thrown it back in her face. _Oh, why did I even come here?!_

Draco, however, had other ideas. He pulled his torso from hers, sitting on her stomach. Good thing he was so thin.

Ginny sat up and placed her arms behind her, trying to pull the lower half of her body out from underneath the pale blond sitting on her waist. He, however, sat firmly on her, pinning her down.

Ginny strained, then stopped. "What? Haven't you had enough? Go ahead, say something about my family, about how poor we are, or about me, I don't really give a damn anymore." She said, tired, and torn apart.

Draco sighed and pulled her up close to him, crushing him close to him, and stroking her flaming red hair.

Ginny's eyes flickered open. She was staring at his chest, feeling his heart beating softly and erratically against her cheek. Her own seemed to be thudding in her throat.

Draco didn't care anymore. He didn't care that this was Weasley, he didn't care that he was being emotional and actually decent to said Weasley. All he cared about was how perfectly she fit into his arms.

_This girl cares for me._ He suddenly realized.

Suddenly, Draco felt like grinning. She cared for him. A lot, too, from the way she was sobbing silently into his shirt.

He'd never felt anything like this before. He felt emotions, rusty from neglect resurfacing. He was feeling things he'd never felt, or couldn't remember ever feeling. And as odd as it was that it was Weasley causing them, he actually liked it.

Ginny was frowning, even as she cried. It was puzzling. He wasn't insulting her, he wasn't yelling at her, he wasn't kissing her. He was hugging her. And like his kisses, just this close proximity was clouding her mind. Did he like her?

"I'm sorry." He said, echoing her words from the previous night and running his hands up and down her spines.

_Close enough. _Ginny thought.

She gently pushed him away, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Draco stared down at her tear-streaked face, wanting nothing more than to taste them, including the ones gathering at the corners of her mouth. He restrained himself, however, thinking it would be good to at least get on friendly terms with her where he didn't make her cry with every conversation.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes devoid of but a few tears, gazing hopefully up at him.

"Friends?" She asked.

Draco grinned. A really honest grin.

The result was incredible. Without his customary smirk or demeaning scowl, replaced by an adorable grin no less, Draco looked younger. More innocent.

"Friends." He affirmed.

_And hopefully more._

Ginny got back to Jenna's house around nine.

She slipped off her shoes and tiptoed back into the room. She began to change into her pajamas silently.

A light clicked on somewhere behind her. She turned around. Jenna was sitting up in her bed, an expectant look on her face. "So where were you sneaking off to at six in the morning?" She asked, bright, awake, and annoying perceptive.

Ginny flushed. "I just popped over to Dra-Malfoy's for a little chat." She stammered, trying not to look her friend in the face.

Jenna looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah and I was asleep when you left." She said sarcastically.

Ginny gasped. "Jenna!" She said, exasperated.

Her friend giggled. "I knew you'd go see him, but gods, Ginny, couldn't you at least wait 'til morning?"

"It was morning when I left." Ginny protested.

Jenna held up her hands in defeat. "You win." She allowed. "So?" She prompted.

Ginny grinned, giving her friend a thumbs-up. "Emotional crisis over."


	6. Snogging Through the Park One Day

**Author's Note:** Hooplah! Dramatically whips velvet cloth off chapter. Yes, chapter 6 is up, thank the gods. Having comuter trouble, so while the story is completed, the chapters may be a while in coming up. Please be patient and stick with this story. This chapter is dangerously fluffy, I can't believe that I wrote this. Me! (Not really interested in boys right now) Runs to bathroom with hand over mouth. Ick. So, please read, review, flame, whatever, as long as you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; same as other chapters, except for Evan, Gary, Val, Erin, and other involved characters and things you don't recognize from books. If you do recognize it from the books, it belongs to the glorious J.K.Rowling to whom I tip my hat.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Snogging Through the Park One Day...**

* * *

"I'm serious!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing a popcorn kernel at Ginny, sending them both into a deadly popcorn war.

It was three days before they had to leave for King's Cross station to meet the Hogwarts Express, their last few days spent lounging around the house, watching movies, listening to music, and talking, mostly about boys.

"Oh, really? Well…" Ginny unfolded her long legs and stood, pulling at the bottom of her bright purple boxers. She walked stiffly over to her suitcase and pulled out a patchwork bag.

She carried it over to Jenna, who was still sitting on the floor, and plopped down next to her. Opening the flap of the bag, Ginny sifted through it.

"Aha." She muttered, pulling out a dark green photo album. She flicked impatiently through several pages, and, finding what she was looking for, turned the open book around, and handed it back to Jenna.

Jenna pulled her long braids behind her neck and set the book into her lap.

"What am I looking at?" She asked, her eyes scanning the page.

Ginny crawled forward on her knuckles and pointed to a picture on the page.

Seamus Finnegan, Gryffindor seventh year and former boy of Ginny's, beamed up into the camera. Standing in front of him, with his arms hung loosely around her neck, was Ginny, grinning sweetly. The picture was bewitched to move, and as Jenna watched, Seamus leaned down and planted a quick kiss on picture-Ginny's lips.

Jenna shrugged, unconvinced, and took a quick glance at the other pictures on the page.

Above the picture of Ginny and Seamus was one of Ginny and Hermione, shoulder-to-shoulder, heads touching. Both were smiling into the camera, snow falling around them, noses and cheeks pink with cold.

The next one was taken in the Gryffindor common room at Christmastime. Sitting around the fireplace were many familiar faces.

Neville Longbottom was sleeping contentedly in the armchair nearest the fire. Colin and Ron were sitting in the bottom corner of the picture, playing Wizard's chess. Harry and Hermione were snuggled together in the other corner under a large blanket. The center of the frame was taken up by Fred, George, and Ginny. The twins were holding a laughing Ginny in a huge bear hug. Jenna saw herself sitting on the floor, grinning madly.

Jenna turned to the last picture and smiled. It showed her and Ginny, drenched from head to toe, dripping and laughing. Jenna thought back nostalgically to the day the picture had been taken (by Ron). It had been the last day of Jenna's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth, and a boiling one of that. She and Ginny had been wading along the edge of the lake when Ginny "stumbled" and shoved Jenna into water up to her shoulders.

A huge water fight had ensued, one from which both girls returned, completely soaked, and giggling uncontrollably.

Ginny was looking back and forth from Jenna to the first picture she'd looked at.

"Well? Doesn't that prove anything?" She asked heavily.

Jenna looked back to the picture of Seamus and Ginny.

"Doesn't mean anything. I'm telling you, he's a fairy. Just ask that pooftah from Hufflepuff I saw him kissing last year." She said, handing the book back to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't believe it." She whispered. "He seemed so…normal when we were going out." She sat back.

Jenna nodded, and took a sip from her soda. "I know, it's weird, isn't it?" She said, swallowing the fizzing liquid.

Ginny sighed resignedly. "Fine, so Seamus is gay. Hard to believe, but…fine. Well, that does give my ego the tiniest of boosts, but what about the others? You can't tell me Harry, Neville, and Colin are gay, as well, so I don't see the point."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Okay, so they weren't gay. They were just morons."

Ginny smirked. "Well, that's true."

Jenna grinned and opened a bag of pretzels. "I'm glad you've gotten over that whole self-destructive stage." She said through a mouthful of pretzels.

Ginny's smile grew wider as she blushed. "I still don't think I'm pretty or anything, but I think I've grown up a little. Probably deluded from hanging around you too much."

"A lot." Jenna added.

"What?"

"You've grown up a lot."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say." She sighed, her mind suddenly elsewhere. "Three days left of summer vacation."

Jenna stared out her window. "Come on girl. It's a gat day out there, and we're not taking part of it. Let's go down to the park."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Can we take Evan and Gary?" She asked, referring to the two little kids Jenna babysat for her neighbors, who Ginny had become immensely fond of.

Jenna shrugged. "Sure, let me make sure it's alright with Cheryl and Paul first." She said, dialing up her neighbors, Cheryl and Paul Fauster. "Hello? Mrs. Fauster? This is Jenna Werner. Hi. I'm fine, how are you? Good! Ginny and I were wondering if we could take Ev and Gary out to the park for the day. No, just for fun. Yeah. Ginny's infatuated with them, and they absolutely adore her. Their uncle? Sure. I'm going to take a quick shower, so we'll be over in about…half an hour? Does that sound good? Terrific. We'll see them soon. Yeah, I've still got the key. Sure. We'll keep them 'til three. Have fun. Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone. "I'm going to take a quick shower, so if you want to go ahead and get dressed, you can borrow some of my shorts. It's hot outside." She said, closing her bathroom door behind her.

Ginny smiled and jumped to her feet. She pulled off her camisole and tugged on an old, yet comfortable tee. She moved to Jenna's dresser, opening the bottom drawer. She rummaged through the myriad of shorts in the drawer, sighing in annoyance.

_Christ, Jenna, don't you have anything longer?_

All the shorts were way shorter than what Ginny usually wore because with her abnormally long legs, she tended to avoid short things that made them seemed even longer than usual.

Picking out the longest pair she could find, she closed the drawer.

Ten minutes later Jenna emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed; also in shorts and a tee.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ginny looked up from the bed, eagerly responding "Ready when you are."

Some minutes later, they rang the doorbell of the large mint green mansion next door to Jenna's immense white one.

A severe-looking maid in her fifties with silvery hair tied up in an immaculate bun answered the door. Her stern features lightened as she saw the girls. "Morning, Misses Werner and Weasley. How may I help you?" She asked, recognizing the pair.

Jenna smiled widely. "Hi Lucy, we're here to pick up Evan and George and their uncle." She added as an afterthought.

The woman nodded. "One moment, please."

The door shut firmly. Jenna and Ginny turned to each other and grinned. Seeing the twins always gave them a faint feeling of euphoria.

Two minutes later, the door opened to two smiling blonde angels. "Ginny!" They cried, latching onto her legs.

Neither Ginny nor Jenna noticed the startled figure in the doorway.

Jenna snorted. "And what about me? Don't I get a hug?" She smiled as the two detatched themselves from Ginny and lunged at Jenna. "Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" They chanted.

Ginny laughed.

Evan, her little pigtail braids swinging, turned to Ginny. "Guess what? I'm five tomorrow." She said, holding up four pudgy little fingers.

Gary turned to Ginny as well. "Me too five!" He slurred, also holding up four fingers.

The girls laughed.

Evan smiled at them shyly. "Meet Uncle!" She said, moving to the door. "He's coming to the park with us!" She pulled a young man through the doorway by the hand.

Ginny picked up Gary, who had been hopping up and down, his arms reaching up to her.

Evan tugged on one braid. "This is Uncle Draco." She said shyly. "Uncle Draco, this is Miss Ginny and Miss Jenna." She said, using their formal titles.

Ginny nearly dropped Gary as Malfoy stepped onto the porch, looking nearly as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

He smiled and turned to Jenna. "You're the Werner girl, aren't you?" He said by way of greeting.

Jenna nodded. "Jenna Werner. I believe you're Draco Malfoy? Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Draco stared at it, and for a second, Ginny was afraid he wouldn't take it. Draco hesitantly took Jenna's head, and shook it. Ginny beamed in relief.

"I've seen you around at Hogwarts. You're in my Divination class, right?" he asked, dropping her hand.

Ginny glanced from one to the other as they exchanged forced formalities. She seemed to be left out of the conversation because it would have been rather redundant to introduce herself to either.

Ginny readjusted the squirming child in her arms. "Well, Dra-Mal-Draco," She stuttered "are you going to be joining us on our sabbatical to the park?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. He should really meet with Crabbe and Goyle before school began. Evan tugged on his jeans. He looked down at her. "Please Uncle Draco, please come to the park with us." She pleaded, her blue eyes shining.

Gary squirmed out of Ginny's arms and ran over to his uncle, tugging on his other pant leg. "Please? Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please please please?"

Evan joined in cheerfully.

"Please please please please please please please please please please." They chanted, tugging alternately on his pants.

Ginny grinned wickedly at him. "Please Uncle Draco?" She crooned innocently, ignoring the evil look he shot her.

"Okay, okay, fine, I give up, I'll go." Draco relented. He would meet with his two vapid cronies later.

"YAY!" Evan and Gary cheered, hugging him (or rather, his legs) lovingly.

Draco disentangled himself from his brother's fraternal twins and leaned over to shut the door behind him.

"Let's go." He said, though not nearly as gruffly as he would have liked.

Ginny knelt down to tie her shoe. For Gary, this was too good of an invitation to refuse. He ran over to the kneeling red head and jumped on her back, flinging his arms around her neck.

Ginny squawked in surprise, then smiled as she stood, supporting Gary's legs at her sides. Evan turned to Jenna and raised her arms to her pleadingly.

"Piggy back!" She squealed.

Jenna giggled and obediently crouched down so the tiny blonde could grab on.

Draco turned to them expectantly.

"Can we go now?" He asked, trying not to smile. His niece and nephew could charm just about anyone.

They set off, Draco trudging ahead, giving Ginny and Jenna ample opportunity to talk in whispers.

"What's he doing here? He's their uncle?" Ginny hissed.

Jenna shrugged. "I guess."

Evan, who had been partly paying attention to the conversation, piped up.

"That's Daddy's brother, Uncle Draco." She said knowledgably.

Jenna turned to Ginny. "Brother?" She asked questioningly.

Ginny also shrugged. They had made it to the park. Ginny and Jenna deposited their charges at the playground with a short warning to 'play nice' and sat down at a nearby park table.

Draco followed suit.

"So, what exactly were you doing at the Fauster's manor, Weasley? I know you're friends with Werner here, but what specifically were you doing there? Applying for a job as a maid?" He teased, trying not to look at Ginny's long legs sticking out from under the table enticingly, made even longer by the shorts she was wearing.

Ginny brushed aside the taunt; she'd gotten used to them, and she knew Draco wasn't seriously trying to insult her. It was just the way he was.

Oblivious to the attraction of her legs, Ginny tilted her head. "Jenna lives next door to the…uh…Fausters, and she watches over Evan and Gary every once in a while. I'm staying with her for the rest of the summer, so I've been helping her out."

Draco nodded.

The awkward silence was broken by a sudden high-pitched cheerful ring. Quicker than lightning, Draco had his wand out, glancing around furtively. Ginny flew at him.

"No magic!" She hissed, shoving his wand back into his pocket.

Jenna turned to Ginny, who was stretched out across the table, and winced apologetically as the ringing continued. She fumbled with her back pocket, and pulled out the small piece of metal, which, as Ginny had recently found out, was a 'cell phone', kind of like the Muggle telephone, except you could carry it around with you.

Jenna held it up to her ear. "Hullo? Yeah. Hey mum. No, I'm at the park. No. Ginny and the kids. Uh, not really, no. Why? Yeah I can run over for a few minutes, Malfoy's here." She held the phone away from her ear. Even Ginny could her the loud screech on the other end. "No, mum, not Lucius, the other one. Draco. Yes, mum, she's fine. Yes, I'm sure. Okay, I'll grab a cab, and see you in…about five minutes. Right. Love you too, mum. Yes, see you soon, Bye." She clicked the phone off, turning back to Ginny and Draco, who were looking at her curiously.

"Sorry about that. My mum's assistant didn't show up today, so I've got to go help her for a while. Will you two be alright on your own?"

Ginny nodded. Draco shrugged.

"Great. I'll meet you here in a couple of hours." She called behind her, running off.

Draco played with the hem of his shirt.

Ginny shifted awkwardly. "So-I didn't know you have a brother."

Draco froze and looked up at her coldly.

Surprised, Ginny stammered: "I'm sorry, I thought I heard-"

Whatever it was she thought she'd heard, Draco didn't want to hear it.

"Had. I had a brother." He cut her off. "My parents don't talk about him much. They say he'd ruined the family name. He was a lot older than me. I was only seven when he dropped out of Hogwarts. My parents disowned him after he married a poor witch from London. They had two kids." He said, gesturing to where Evan and Gary were playing.

Ginny cocked her head. "Wait. The Fausters are your brother and his wife?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes at her confusion. "No you moron. Do you really think I share blood with those idiotic Muggles? They are in no way related to me or my family. Last year, during the last battle, my brother and his wife fought against the side of the Dark Lord. On the same side as your brothers and father. Your family came back unscathed. My brother wasn't so lucky. He and his wife were killed…by Death Eaters." He said, his face devoid of emotion.

Ginny's eyes grew wider. Draco's father had been accused of being a Death Eater many times, once or twice by her own father. Could he have possibly killed his own son and daughter-in-law?

From her previous experiences with Lucius Malfoy, Ginny knew he could.

In her first year, Lucius Malfoy had slipped a diary into one of her books. When Ginny found it, and began writing in it, she was amazed to discover that it wrote back. What she didn't know was that the person who was writing back to her was a preserved Lord Voldemort. He slowly gained control over her, and finally overpowered her.

Ginny had nearly died because of that. Voldemort had used her to do many horrible things, the worst; setting a basilik on several students, had nearly killed Hermione. Then Voldemort had taken her down to The Chamber of Secrets to wait for her death, which would regenerate him wholly.

Bur Harry had somehow discovered the Chamber, saved her, and defeated Voldemort.

Sufficed to say, Lucius Malfoy was a sick, twisted bastard. But to outright kill his own son? That was pure, unadulterated evil.

Draco stared at her as she figured things out in her mind. She was clever enough to know that his father was a Death Eater, especially having several family members at The Ministry of Magic. She'd understand what he meant. His father had murdered his brother.

Ginny stood and walked around to Malfoy's side of the bench and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers, and caressed it softly. "Draco, I- I had no idea that…I'm sorry." She finished, rubbing her thumb thoughtfully over the back of Draco's hand.

He started to shrug, then decided against it. He placed his hand over hers.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Ginny smiled, her eyes soft and warm.

"My brother's kids, Gareth and Evanna, were sent to live with Erin's sister and her husband; the Fausters. Erin was my brother's wife." He explained. "Ever since then, I've come to visit them at least once a week during the summer." He smiled to himself. "If my parents knew, they'd kill me. But, luckily, they don't even know Val had kids."

He softly withdrew his hand from Ginny's.

"What about you, Weasley? What's your sob story?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ginny shook her head resolutely. "Everything seems so insignificant now. I had no idea how hard your life's been. Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

Draco considered this. Talking to Weasley about his family secret had lightened the veil of darkness over him. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Who is there to tell? Besides some girl who only started talking to me because her boyfriend broke up with her and she wanted to get him back, that is?" He teased, reveling in her shocked look.

She playfully hit him. "You knew?" She gasped.

Draco rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders. "Listen, Weasley. I may be an anti-social, sadistic son of a bitch, but honestly, who did you think you were fooling?" He joked.

Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands. "Ohhhhh." She moaned.

Draco grinned. "Gotcha."

Ginny pulled her hands away from her face. It was suddenly drawn and pained.

"Draco. About that deal. It was stupid of me. Harry doesn't matter that much anymore, I was insane with hatred at the time, and I wasn't really thinking of what would happen afterward. What I mean is, if you want to break it off, you have my consent." She breathed, peeking up at Draco.

He looked furious. His cheeks were beginning to glow pink, and his eyes were flashing dangerously. For a second, fear flickered through Ginny, then it was replaced by a heavy relief. So he didn't want to break it off.

"But," She said softly, taking his hand in hers again "if you want to try it out, free of aforementioned deals, you're welcome to try that as well." She looked up at the profile of his face, hopefully.

His brow slackened and a grin tugged at his mouth. She still wanted to be with him! He could have jumped for joy right then, and nearly did.

He turned to her, smiling honestly and freely for the first time since Ginny had known him. He cupped her angular chin with his hand, tilting her face up to look at him. He looked carefully in her eyes, determined to find the slightest trace of deceit.

"That depends," he said, still staring into her eyes "are you going to try to hack my hands off with those claws of yours again? Because if you are, I'm afraid I may have to do something drastic." He moved his face closer to hers.

Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open slightly with anticipation.

"Like what?" She breathed.

Draco actually smiled. His first real smile in a long time. "I might refuse to stop kissing you." He tilted head forward, sealing the few centimeters between their lips.

His lips caught her bottom one. He tenderly kissed her lower lip, then her upper lip. His kisses ran along her chin and across her jaw, trailing down to her neck. Ginny brought his face back up to hers. "That would be drastic. And completely unacceptable." She said, covering his mouth with hers.

Draco closed his eyes as she kissed him with more fire and energy than he'd thought possible. He brought his hands up her back, and around her neck, pulling her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, delighting in the sweetness of her lips and the feel of her hair over his skin.

Ginny kissed him unrelentingly, even though she felt she was going to die from how fast her heart was beating. She simply couldn't get enough of him. She brought her arms around his neck, where they hung contentedly. She smiled into his lips.

"Uncle Draco?"


	7. Letters, Sausages, and a Train Ride

**Author's Note:** Screams in anguish and pain. Why does all technology hate me? FINALLY, Chapter 7 is up. Personally, one of my favorite chapters, because of the Weasley family action, but mostly the entrance (partially) of Fed and George, the rock-awesome twins! I love them! By the way, in the letter the twins wrote, later, Fred is in bold and George in italics, just so you can tell. Thanks, and I really hope you all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except for a few new things and characters, I think. Whatever you don't remember from the book is mine, the rest is J.K.'s. Love that bitch. :)

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Letters, Sausages, and a Train Ride**

* * *

"Jenna? I'm back." Ginny called into the still house.

"Ginny?" Jenna's muffled voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Coming." Ginny called, entering the kitchen.

Jenna was sitting at the kitchen counter, a bowl of orange slices at her fingertips. She glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "Hey, Gin. Where were you? Or, should I say, what were you and Malfoy doing for so long?"

Ginny smiled radiantly. "Sorry I'm so late. We were having a good time just hanging out, though I'm still a little fuzzy on why you had to leave…" She broke off.

Jenna grinned and bit into an orange. "You and Malfoy looked like you could use a little 'alone time', if you know what I mean." She waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Ginny blushed. "Well, thank you, whatever your motives were."

Jenna jumped up suddenly. "Oh yeah." She said, walking over to a pile of envelopes lying on the other end of the counter. She went through them, then pulled out a thick beige one, which she handed to Ginny.

"This came when you were out." She explained as Ginny ripped open the letter from her brothers and parents.

Dear Gin,

How have you been? I've been worried about you. You haven't written at all since you left. I was hoping to see you before summer vacation was over, but we've been so busy. It's wonderful. Bill's getting married! He proposed to Adrienne last week. They're to be married around Christmas. Hopefully you'll be able to come home for the Christmas break for the wedding. We're having it at St. Bartholomew's Cathedral in Swansea on the water. There's a beautiful old castle there from the time of Godric Gryffindor. It's going to be a lovely wedding, and Adrienne is such a nice girl. Your father is working on several large cases concerning the Death Eaters. He thinks he's getting close to catching them. Can you imagine; your father finally sending the last Death Eaters to Azkaban! That would be wonderful. The twins are leaving home in a few weeks. They pooled their money and bought a flat up there in London. Things will be so quiet without them. I'm not sure whether to be relieved or sad. Only time will tell. Look for me at King's Cross when you get there. If I don't see you then, I'll see you at the wedding!

Love, Mum.

Ginny smiled and looked up at Jenna. "Bill's getting married!" She beamed. So, her older brother had finally worked up the courage to ask Adrienne.

"S'about time." Jenna muttered through her orange.

Ginny turned back to the next letter, which was incredibly long, taking up several pages.

**Hey Ginnibean,**

**Where have you been? You left at dinner that night, and that was the last we saw of you. Mum said she was going to write to you, since you didn't feel inclined to write to us. George and I were so affronted.** _Yes we were. Fred said we shouldn't write to you, to teach you a lesson, but I wanted to tell you the good news._ **Shut up George, I'm talking now. Where was I? Oh, right. So, I never said we shouldn't write to you. George was making that all up. **_No I wasn't!_ **Shut up George! Damn! Now she's not going to understand it! Shut it! Now…oh yes. Bill's getting hitched. Adrienne said yes, so now we all have to run about the house doing whatever pointless job Mum asks us to. If she knew how much more respect she got during times like this, she'd have all of us getting married. **_Who'd want to marry you, Fred-face?_ **Same person who'd want to marry you, you moron; we're identical! Now, shut up and let me finish! Well, the wedding's at Christmas, so we expect to see you there. I dunno where you're going to get a dress, but Bill wants you to be the flower girl.** _Ha! Flower Girl! I can just see our Gin walking down the aisle tossing flower petals cheerily._ **GEORGE! SHUT UP!** _It's my turn to talk anyway, Fred. Give me the paper_** No, I'm still talking because you couldn't shut up for two seconds! I get to tell her about the wedding, and you tell her about the other thing.** _Right, right, go ahead Fred._ **Right, now…yes, flower girl. So, try and find a way to order or rent a dress or something because you won't have much time before the wedding. The color is…wait…emerald green, that's right. Bill and Adrienne thought it would go well, what with all us Weasleys and her family being quite red-headed as well. So, you'll get to chuck flowers at people. Have fun Gin, now, here you go George, it's your turn…yes, it's your turn.** _Hey Ginnibean, how are you?_**I already asked that!** _Shut up, Fred, it's my turn now! Look at this, she's not going to understand a single thing!_ **Hey, it was your idea to use the damn Quick-Quotes-Quill. Too lazy to write her a letter…gods, what a horrible brother you are.**_Shut it Fred! So, yeah, we're using a Quick-Quotes-Quill because we're packing. Yep, that's my good news. We're moving! Fred and I found this wicked place in London. The rent's not too bad, and with the profits from the shop, we can afford a two-bedroom flat. It's great. Mum doesn't know it, but we're going to be able to move in by this weekend. It's excellent! We'll have just missed you, I'm afraid, but you can come and stay with us over Christmas break before the wedding, if you like. From what I hear, it's not too far from where Jenna lives. It's right above this great bakery, so Fred and me can go downstairs for a warm breakfast everyday. It's the best! _**Yeah, and once we're old enough to drink, there's this great pub down the street where these girls…**_FRED! This is Ginny! You can't tell her about stuff like that_. **Sorry, George, I forgot who we were talking to for a moment. You know Gin, you're my favorite sister.**_Fred, she's your only sister._ **So? That still means she's my favorite sister, doesn't it? Okay, fine. You're my favorite sibling, next to blockhead here.** _Oh, Fred, stop it, you're making me go all red._ **George, you moron…look, we've taken up 'bout fifty pages. I think we've taken up enough of Ginny's time. You have to promise to write back to us.** _Yes, or we'll send you…something nasty that I'll think up later. Well, time to go. Have you found anyone special to use to Looker on? Do tell. In a responding letter._

_Love, George._

And Fred.

Ginny smiled. Jenna glanced up from her magazine. "What're you grinning at?"

"The twins."

"Ah." Jenna said, nodding comprehendingly, as if that explained everything.

Ginny opened the last letter.

Hello Ginny,

How are you? I haven't heard from you since…that day. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about that, Ginny. I never wanted to hurt you. I was being really selfish after Hermione and I split up. I'm sorry if I lead you on. I had a great time with you when we were going together, but, I don't know. You're my best friend's sister, and one of my good friends. I guess I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I know I can't just say sorry and make it better, but I wanted to let you know that I feel really badly about it. I hope you find someone great to be with. You deserve it Gin. Friends? Write back to me soon, I'd love to hear from you. In any case, I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry

Ginny bit her lower lip, then grinned. It really didn't matter whether or not Harry felt any guilt anymore…she was happy with someone else.

She folded up her letters and slipped them into the envelope again.

"Bill's getting married and the twins are moving." She informed Jenna, hopping onto the barstool next to her snacking friend.

"Great." Jenna said. "So, did you and Malfoy have a good time together?" She asked, swiveling around in her chair.

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Merlin, Jenna. Do you think of anything else?"

Jenna shook her head happily, her beaded hair whipping around. "Nope. My entire life is a storybook romance."

Ginny laughed at her friend's blunt admittance. "Yeah, we had a good time." She said noncommittally.

Jenna rocked back and forth. "And…?" She asked.

"And nothing. We just read for a while." She shrugged.

Jenna's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "That's it? I give you two free time together and you read?!" She laughed.

Ginny nodded. "I want to take this slow. Not like me and Harry."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Ginny? You and Harry…well, you never…you _know_…did it, did you?" She stressed, leaning forward in her seat.

Ginny flamed, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Jenna! Of course not! How could you think that I would do something like…that?!" She felt her cheeks warming.

Jenna sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Good. So you've never…y'know? Shagged…?" She trailed.

Ginny hit Jenna on the shoulder. "Yeah, right Jenna. Do you really think I'd do something that stupid?" She cocked her eyebrow at her friend.

Jenna shrugged. "I didn't think it was possible for you and Malfoy to get together, but, here you are…together." She frowned, mulling thoughts over. "Where do you think your relationship is going?" She asked, rising from her stool to get a glass from the cupboard.

"Jenna, our 'relationship' had barely even started. I have no idea where it's heading. I don't even know where I want it to go. It might be a successful, long relationship, though I doubt it, or it might be just a fling. Either way, I just know that I'm enjoying it here and now, so I don't really care much about the future. It will happen when it happens."

Ginny stared off into space as Jenna poured herself a cup of tea. Where was their relationship going? Did it really matter? As her mother had said so wisely in her letter; Only time will tell.

"Ginny! Ginny wake up, it's time for you to wake up now! We've got to get ready! Wake up!" Jenna said, shaking a semi-conscious Ginny's shoulders.

It was the morning they were due to leave for King's Cross.

Ginny opened her eyes groggily. "Wha-what?" She yawned sleepily.

Jenna was pulling on a pair of jeans. "It's time to get up. We'll have to leave in a couple of hours. You've got to get dressed, packed, and eat breakfast so hurry up!" She said, buttoning her pants.

Ginny swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Mmmm. Wake up. Right." She stretched and yawned again. "I'm too tired. Dress me for today, will you?" She asked, flopping back on the mattress.

Jenna frowned at her still form. "What do you mean, dress-"She cut off, an evil smile forming on her lips. "Okay, I'll get you some clothes to wear." She said sweetly.

"Thanks Jen." Ginny mumbled from the pillows.

Jenna, grinning deviously, crept over to Ginny's semi-packed bags. She dug through the small mountain of assorted fabrics, finally pulling out a short black pleated skirt and a soft lavender shirt with a purple fish on the chest. Very form-fitting, flattering, and exactly the type of outfit Ginny would hate.

Jenna glanced over at the slumbering form of her friend sleeping blissfully oblivious to anything but the dream world.

Laying the clothes down on her chair, Jenna grabbed a long-sleeved yellow button-down shirt and pulled it on over her black camisole. Buttoning up the shirt halfway she walked back over to the bed and tapped Ginny's foot, which was hanging over the edge of the mattress. "Ginny, it's seriously time to get up now."

Ginny groaned. "Go away. I just want to go back to sleep." She moaned, pulling a pillow over her head and blankets over her body.

Jenna frowned and walked out of the room. Twenty minutes later she reentered the room, carrying a steaming plate of sausages and bacon. She knelt by the bed, holding the platter under Ginny's nose. "Wakey-wakey, sausage and bakey." She said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny's brown eyes flickered wide open. "Mmmmm. Food. That smells delicious." She said, suddenly wide awake. She reached for a sausage link, but Jenna pulled the plate away. "Clothes first, breakfast afterwards." She said, wagging her finger at Ginny, who groaned. "Not fair!" She whined, her mouth watering at the sight of hot food.

Jenna laughed and put the plate away on her dresser. "Your clothes are on the chair over there." She said, pointing to the desk and heading into the bathroom.

Ginny pulled the covers off. Grumbling something unintelligible, she stood, stretched, and walked stiffly over to the desk's chair.

Covering a yawn with her hand, she pulled off her boxers. Ginny grabbed the skirt off the chair and yanked it on, zipping the side up. "When do we leave?" She asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

Jenna stepped out of the bathroom, mint toothpaste foaming around the corners of her mouth, her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Id a cuple howrs." Jenna said around her green toothbrush, and turned back into the bathroom.

Ginny grinned wryly and tugged her tee over her head. She wrapped a bra around her chest and fumbled with the clasp as Jenna walked back into the room.

"Riske, Gin." She commented dryly.

Ginny uncrossed her eyes as she attempted, in vain, to hook the catch together. "D'you know how difficult it is to simply put underclothes on when you're half-asleep?" She grumbled, finally latching it together.

She reached for the shirt. "Jenna…" She trailed, finally realizing what she was wearing, or, being asked to wear. She held up the shirt. "What is this?" She asked, shaking the purple material in front of Jenna's face.

Jenna arched one defined eyebrow. "Gee, I dunno Gin, I'm not too familiar with such alien items, but I think you will find that that is commonly referred to as a 'shirt'." She said solemnly, making 'quotation marks' in the air with her fingers.

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Really, Jen, why d'you want me to wear this? It's so…tiny and…not there." She explained for lack of better, more descriptive words.

Jenna grinned ruefully. "It looks good on you. And it's not tiny, it's just a bit smaller than the huge pants you always wear. The only way you'd ever wear that outfit would be if you weren't fully conscious when you were dressing." She cocked her head innocently. "Hence my taking advantage of your slumber-esque state."

Ginny scowled playfully at her friend. "Just this once, I'll humor you." She slid the shirt on over her head, and smoothed out her hair.

"I must admit, you do have a good fashion sense." She said, taking a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and pulled her hair up with a clip.

Jenna glanced over at her clock. "Let's get moving. We have to be out of here by half past nine if we want to make the train." She bent down and started gathering up hair ties they'd discarded over the past few days.

"What precisely do we have to do that would take up the next two hours? We're already dressed. I could have slept for another hour or so." Ginny grumbled.

Jenna shoved all the ties into her large, shiny trunk emblazoned with gold letters: J. Werner. Zipping up a small compartment, she pointed to Ginny's still unpacked trunk.

"We need to get packed."

Ginny's eyes flicked over to where her clothes were handing over the sides of the trunk. "Oh. Right." She strode over to her trunk and pulled all her extraneous clothes out. Carefully refolding them, she placed them in a neat pile next to her.

Jenna looked over from where she was doing the same. "Much better."

Ginny sifted through her clothes, which seemed to multiply as she folded them. "Jenna, I didn't think I'd ever be in a position to say this, but I think I've got too many clothes."

Jenna laughed freely as she placed a huge stack of clothes into her trunk. The stack shrunk smaller and smaller to fit into the space provided. "Ginny, if there's one thing I know; it's that you can never have too many clothes."

"Well, then, thank the gods for magic trunks." She said, as her pile of clothes also shrunk.

Jenna grinned. "Now you're catching on."

Later, after packing and eating breakfast, the two girls brought their trunks out to the grand hallway. "Just a second, Gin, I need to leave a note for mum saying bye." She hastily scribbled a message on a notepad and walked back over to Ginny.

"I think that's everything. The Underground's just a couple of blocks away and your trunk does have wheels, doesn't it?"

Ginny nodded.

"Great. We should get there at about a quarter to eleven. That gives us plenty of time." She grabbed the handle of her trunk and hauled it out the door. "Gods this thing weighs a ton." She groaned, pulling it down the steps with several jarring thuds.

Ginny grinned and followed suit. Bella's cage was perched precariously on top of Ginny's massive trunk, held there by many cords and wires. Ginny had sent Bella on ahead, not wanting her to get hurt should the cage fall.

They lugged their burdens for two seemingly endless blocks until they finally saw the Underground escalator. Ginny frowned in distaste. She hated these things.

They made it down successfully, however, with no major mishaps. They strolled past several gates until they were standing between gates nine and ten.

Jenna turned to her companion. "You first, Gin?"

"Sure." Ginny tightened her grip on the handle of her trunk and broke into a jog. Building up her pace, she ran straight through the gateway. Seconds, later, Jenna appeared.

They had taken a bit longer than expected; they had five minutes to get on. Jenna grinned at Ginny. "Welcome to the start of your sixth year, Gin." And she pulled her trunk up to the steps of the train. She struggled for the first two steps until a tall, muscular boy with dreadlocks popped his head around the corner of the doorway.

"'lo Jen. Need a hand?" Dean Thomas asked. Jenna smiled gratefully at her friend as he grabbed hold of the strap and pulled the trunk into the train. His head poked back out again. "Hey Ginny. How was your summer?" He asked, as she pulled her baggage up to the steps.

"Just wonderful, Dean. I heard Chelsea was flattened in the semi-finals." She grinned, referring to the disgraceful loss of one of Dean's favorite soccer teams.

Dean darkened for a second, then brightened. "On the other hand, Man. U slaughtered Liverpool and Arsenal, so they have a chance to make the finals." He beamed.

Ginny smiled. "Right." She tugged her trunk up the stairs, hers being considerable lighter than Jenna's, yet hampered by Bella's empty cage. With one final yank, Ginny hauled the trunk into the train.

Jenna and Dean were ducking into a compartment to the left. "Coming, Gin?" Jenna asked, grinning mischievously.

Ginny flushed. "Eh, no, I'm going to go sit in the back for once. I'll uh…see you in a little while." She stammered, pulling her trunk along the spacious corridor.

Dean turned to Jenna questioningly. "What's going on here?" He asked curiously.

Jenna grinned. "It's our little secret." She whispered, putting a finger to Dean's lips.

Ginny was walking slowly down the train, occasionally bumping into people she knew, and stopping for a few seconds to say hi._ Jenna's probably going to tell Dean about me and Draco_. She thought. Which didn't surprise her. Jenna was notoriously bad at keeping secrets. What did surprise her was the fact that she really didn't care whether or not Jenna told Dean, even though he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry and Ron. It didn't really bother her.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she accidentally ran into someone. She stumbled back and nearly tripped over her trunk when strong arms reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Ginny looked up. Draco was grinning down at her.

She could feel her heart rate speed up and an unconscious smile crept to her lips. "Hi Draco. Sorry about that, I didn't see you." She explained, moving away from her trunk.

He smiled and let go of her shoulders. Ginny had seen him smile that rare smile more times in the few times she'd met with him than in the six years she'd known him. "Obviously, Weasley." He commented dryly, though his tone was light.

He stepped aside for her to move ahead. The last compartment's door was open, and, glancing in, Ginny could see that it was empty, save for a trunk that doubtlessly belonged to Draco.

Lugging her trunk into the compartment, Ginny flopped down onto the seat.

Draco stepped inside the small room and slid the door shut. He walked over and sat down next to Ginny, who leaned over so her head was resting on his shoulder. "I missed you." She ventured.

Draco looked down at her. She was wearing those clothes again. The type that made every other guy notice her, and him ultimately more jealous. What if some idiot finally saw her and asked her out? _Would she break it off with me?_ He thought nervously.

She glanced up at him and smiled softly, leaning up to plant a kiss on his jaw line.

He smiled. It didn't look that way.

"I missed you too, Weasley." He said softly, dropping a kiss on the end of her nose.

Her smile grew ever wider, her eyes lighting up.

Suddenly Draco remembered something he'd been meaning to ask her. "Are you taking that seventh year Potions class by any chance?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Ginny looked up at him quizzically and nodded. "Yes, why?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "Because you know, the Gryffindor seventh years share that class with the Slytherin seventh years…and-" He broke off.

Ginny's eyes widened and she smiled happily. "I have a class with you?" She exclaimed.

Draco nodded and grinned at her expressive joy. She sat up onto her knees and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "That's terrific!" She whispered in his ear.

Draco simply couldn't help himself. She was so close, and so happy with him. This might be his one chance to see how she felt about him.

He turned his head and kissed her cheek softly. Her arms hung loose around his neck. He removed his lips from her cheek only to replace them on her chin. He moved his lips up; he couldn't stop now, he'd been away from her for far too long.

His lips had barely left her jaw when she found his lips, pressing hers into them. Her eyes closed as she felt the familiar tingle his lips sent throughout her body. Her hands moved around to his face, cupping it gently as she showered kisses over his lips, nose brow, anything she could.

He pulled away from her gently. She stared at him with such need, such hunger, such want, that their lips weren't separated for long.

Draco trailed a soft line of kisses across her cheeks and down her nose, kissing every single freckle rapturously. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling some of it from her clip to fall down her back.

She touched her hands to his chest, moving them up to his shoulders, just above his collarbone. He nearly gasped as a jolt of energy zapped through him from where she'd touched him. She smiled and moved her lips down his neck to rest where her hands had been.

Draco bit his lower lip and pulled her head back up to his. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes shining. He smiled a small smile and touched his lips to her cheeks, to the tip of her nose, up to the bridge. She closed her eyes. He kissed her eyelids, too. He sat back and looked at her. She looked so calm and content.

He felt the electricity that only she could create leave his body, only to be replaced by a warm sensation of something indescribable. The best he could do was to say that he'd never felt more at peace.

She sat back down on his lap, and curled her body up. Draco wrapped one arm underneath the back of her knees, and the other around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Removing his hand from her legs, he placed it in hers, which was warm and comforting. She grasped at the cloth of his dark blue shirt with her other hand and rested her head on his chest, her back leaning against the window. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Here, she felt safe.


	8. Pansy's Back to School Bashon Ginny

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8. If I seem a little short right now, there's only one reason...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS! Not that I don't appreciate all the reviews, (God knows you've done my shattered ego a world of good) but you all nearly gave me a heart attack. 20 reviews in one day? It's insane! I'm so sorry I ended off like that, but now I'm back to uploading chapters, so for those of you who are paying attention to this miserable piece of crap that is my story, PLEASE STAY! You've no idea how much this means to me! My other story has like a fourth of this many reviews, and it's been up for ages. --Wipes at eyes daintily.-- Aww...I've gone all teary, and my eyes are all puffy...and red. -Smirks.- Keep reading and I hope you like where this chapter goes. In this chapter, there's icky Pansy-ness and other Slytherin action. Shudders and gags. More Draco Ginny, but things are getting a little difficult. And...Hogwarts! Hoorah! Now, I've got to get back to uploading!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except for a few things you may not recognize from the books.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Pansy's Back To School Bash...on Ginny**

* * *

Draco smiled as the girl he'd come to like, possibly even truly care for, fell asleep in his arms. He leaned back and rested his head slightly to the side on the window, just above hers, pleased just to watch her sleep. 

Some time later, Ginny awoke. Looking up, she found Draco staring down at her, his face smooth and relaxed. He reached down and brushed a single strand of red hair from her face. "Good Afternoon, Weasley. Enjoy your cat nap?" He asked teasingly.

She flushed. "Sorry, Draco. I went to sleep pretty late last night. Jenna and I were talking about my brothers, and-" Her eyes widened. "Oh, gods! I forgot to go see Ron. He's probably wondering where I am." She smiled ruefully. "Unless Jenna told him I was with you." She said, grinning evilly up at Draco, who pretended to look scared.

"Oh dear, big brother Ron is coming to beat me up for taking advantage of his little sister. Whatever shall I do?" He said, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"Very convincing, Draco. But I really should go say hello at least. I haven't heard from him since I left for Jenna's." She began to slip out of his arms.

He grasped her tighter, pulling her back into his lap. "Have fun explaining who you've been with." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Ginny flicked his nose teasingly. "Have fun facing my brother once I do." She retorted.

Draco grinned as she walked from the compartment, staring at her slender form until the door closed, blocking her from his view.

He collapsed back on the seat. "I missed you too, Weasley?" He asked himself out loud. He put a hand to his forehead. What stupid kind of sentimental lovey-dovey statement was that? He might have well have said those dreaded three words.

He rubbed his temples. Whenever he was around her, he forgot to act cool and unaffected. Whenever she looked at him with all that hope and goodness, expecting the same from him, he forgot to be rude and cynical, and was just what she wanted him to be. It was scary; with her, he didn't even have to try. And whenever she smiled at him, he forgot everything; who he was, who she was, who they were in relation to each other, and how they were expected to act. He forgot that he was rich and she was poor, that her family tolerated Muggles and that his wanted to eradicate them completely from the wizarding world. He forgot about everything save for making her smile again.

And then she would leave, and everything his world revolved around, all that mattered to him and his family, would come rushing back, berating him for acting so different, so abominably with her.

Draco shook his head back and forth, trying to dispel all the conflicting interests that crowded in his mind, vying for his utmost attention.

The compartment door slid open. Draco glanced up. "Well, that was fast, Weasley, what happened, did you brother toss you out-" He stopped. Ginny wasn't standing in the doorway. Pansy stared at him crossly.

"Let's get straight to business, Malfoy." She said darkly, stepping inside the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her. She stood in front of Malfoy, looking prim and perfect, not a hair out of place.

"Judging from how you always seem to be with her, or kissing her, or thinking about her, I assume that Weasley girl means something to you. I don't know why, since she is a Weasley, but for some unknown reason, she does." She threw him a furious look. "End it, Malfoy, or I promise you, she will get hurt." She said warningly.

Draco jumped to his feet, fuming. Pansy stepped back, cowering under his glare. "It that a threat, Parkinson?" He hissed backing her into the wall.

"Not to you, Malfoy, to her." Pansy stammered, flat against the wall. "If you don't stop seeing her, there is an astounding chance of her getting hurt." She slid away from him and opened the door.

"It's up to you." She whispered, and disappeared behind the door.

Draco groaned and slid down the wall, settling down on the floor.

Ginny stuck her head into what seemed like the hundredth compartment. Two Ravenclaw fifth years sprung apart. "D'you mind? We'd like a little privacy!"

Ginny closed the door. "Sorry, sorry." She said, blushing.

She moved to the next one. "Hello?" She asked cautiously, opening the door slowly.

"Ginny?" Ron's voice floated from the other side of the door.

Ginny let out the breath she'd been holding, opening the door all the way. "Thank the gods, Ron, I've been looking for you all over the place." She entered the compartment. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jenna, and Dean were all sitting together, chatting idly until Ginny walked in.

Jenna looked up from where she'd been sitting on Dean's lap. "Hey! It's about time, we were going to send out a search party!" She cried.

Harry and Hermione were snuggled comfortably together, and looked up at Ginny awkwardly, not sure how to act.

"Hey Jenna, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Ron." She said, nodding cheerfully to each, causing Harry and Hermione to share a relieved smile. Ginny plopped down in the seat next to her brother after giving him a quick hug.

Ron was staring at Ginny oddly.

Ginny stared back at him. "What?"

"So, who's this mystery man Jenna mentioned?" He asked in a slightly strained voice.

Ginny whirled on Jenna, who buried herself in Dean's lap. "Sorry Gin, they forced it out me, I swear." She said, holding her hands up.

Ginny glared at her friend, but couldn't help smiling. So she hadn't told them who she was going with. That was good. She wasn't ready to tell Ron than she had fallen for Draco Malfoy, probably his biggest enemy, and the boy whose father had tried to kill her.

"If I told you, he wouldn't be a mystery man. Actually, he probably wouldn't be much of anything after you got through with him." She grinned wryly as Ron looked flabbergasted. "Ginny!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Ron!" She whined, in the same tone he had, mocking him ruthlessly.

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out on my own. It had better not be that git Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff." He warned, sitting up straight suddenly.

Jenna failed to suppress a giggle, and Ginny knew what she was thinking; it was someone much worse.

"No, Ron, it's not Justin."

Ron, satisfied, sat back in his seat. "Good, because I don't like the way he's been looking at you. In fact," he said, raking a glance up and down Ginny's body "I don't like the way a lot of the guys are looking at you. Since when do you dress like that?" He asked, gazing pointedly at the creamy expanse of her thigh the short skirt showed off.

Ginny shrugged and pointed to Jenna. "Hey, I don't care much for how much these clothes show; it's all her fault."

Jenna scowled at both of the red-heads. "Ginny, those clothes look great on you. Guys are staring because they can't believe they've never realized how great you looked before when you were covered up in those huge balloon pants and oversized tees. And as for you," she turned on Ron "she's smart enough to fend off guys, and she has the skill to do it, too. Thanks to Fred and George." She added.

Ron backed up and held up his hands. "Fine, live your life as you choose, Ginny."

The young Weasley girl grinned back at him. "Thanks Ron. And Jenna was right; on the last part, I still don't agree with the clothes looking good thing, but I can take care of myself. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm not a helpless eleven year old anymore."

She smiled affectionately at her brother and stood. "Well, gotta run; can't keep mystery boy waiting." She grinned. "And don't any of you try following me, or I'll try out that Furnunculus Curse we learned about last year." She warned, pulling her wand from her pocket and twirling it menacingly between her long fingers.

Ron's mouth dropped open, but his reprimand was cut short as Ginny slid the door shut.

Smirking to herself as she put her wand back in her pocket, Ginny walked back down the corridor, stopping every few steps to make sure no one was following her.

As Ginny turned around to check again, one of the compartment door slid open silently. Ginny was so immersed in assuring herself that no one was behind her, she didn't realize that someone was in front of her. Or rather, that someone's foot was in front of her.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed as her shin bumped into something, tangling her legs and sending her sprawling out onto the floor of the hallway.

Ginny groaned as all the breath left her chest. She gasped, clutching her ribs and turned over. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and several other Slytherin seventh years were staring down at her from their compartment, sniggering heartily at her.

Ginny fumed and picked herself up from the floor, resisting the almost overpowering urge to blast them all with the Jelly-Legs Jinx she'd picked up from Fred and George.

She walked past them, her chest aching horribly. She disappeared around the corner, but not fast enough to catch Pansy's warning: "Stay away from Malfoy, weasel. Or a simple case of clumsiness won't be your only problem." She sneered.

Ginny shut her eyes, forcing herself to ignore it. She finally reached the last compartment. Sliding open the door, she saw that Draco was no longer sitting on the seats. She peered inside. "Draco?"

He shot up from where he'd been sitting against the wall. "Hello Weasley. Back so soon?" He asked, staring intently at her arm wrapped around her midsection.

"What happened to you? The sight of your brother make you laugh so hard you cracked your ribs?" He teased, his smile fading as she grimaced and sat down next to him.

"No, actually I have your charming girlfriend to thank for a first-class nose-dive to meet the floor." She muttered, poking her ribs experimentally. "But, no harm done; just bruised, I think. I must say, she did knock the wind out of me." She admitted.

Draco was livid. So Pansy had been serious? He'd deal with her later. Right now he had to worry about Weasley. He turned to her.

"Let me check you out, Weasley." He said, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

Ginny panicked and drew away from him. This scene was giving her déjà vu. "I'm fine, Draco. It doesn't hurt that much." She said, folding her arms across her stomach protectively.

Draco frowned. "It's not like inspecting stubborn girls for injuries is my favorite way of getting kicks, Weasley; you might have cracked a rib." Ginny shook her head.

Draco's shoulders dropped. "Merlin, you are impossible." He muttered, exasperated.

He pulled his wand out. "Don't make me do it, Weasley. I don't want to, but I will." He warned, waving the wand above her head.

Ginny scowled, though Draco found it more cute than intimidating. Ginny sat back in her seat, and held up her shirt resignedly.

Draco stared for a few seconds before realizing he was supposed to be checking her ribs. For some reason, as he kneaded her ribs, testing for abnormalities, he felt acutely embarrassed. He didn't know why, since her shirt was still covering more important areas, but just the sight of her bare skin made him go the slightest shade pink.

He pressed his index finger against one of her ribs, and felt a tighter spot through the tautness of her skin. He increased the pressure with his fingers. Ginny arched her back and sucked in her breath.

"Ha. Hurts, doesn't it?" He said, poking the spot again. "Yeah, you're gonna have a little bruise there. I can fix that." He pulled out his wand, but Ginny pushed it away. "I'm fine. I've had breaks and cracks and bruises before, and if it gets bad, I'll go to Madame Pomfrey, but it's not worth you getting in trouble for using magic on another student." She said, quoting from one of the many speeches she'd heard Hermione giving Harry and Ron.

Draco stared at her as she pulled her shirt down, forcing herself not to wince. She looked up at Draco and smiled reassuringly. "Thanks all the same, though." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Draco was speechless. Should he tell her that it was his fault Pansy was after her blood? Should he say that they would have to break it off, or she would get hurt?

As she leaned in for another kiss, Draco pushed her softly away. Gods, he hated to do this. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. But if he stayed with her (which is what he desperately wanted to do) she could really get hurt. He wouldn't be able to cope with that, not if he could do something to stop it.

Ginny was staring at Draco. He'd pushed her away. He had that tight, angry look on her face. Was he mad at her? She hadn't meant any offense, she just didn't want him to get hurt. She touched his arm gently. "Draco? Are you- are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, afraid to disturb him any more than she was.

He turned to her and took her hand. "No, I'm not mad at you; it wasn't your fault. It's just that-" He trailed, trying to find the best way to tell her. She was the kind who appreciated honesty. "I think it would be best if we broke this up." He said softly, stroking her hand.

Ginny felt everything drain from her. She felt suddenly cold and empty, much like she had during her one encounter with a Dementor, but not as bad. Her heart seized up and refused to beat. She inhaled deeply, trying to get some breath back in her body.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she forced them down. She would not cry in front of him.

"Why?" She asked, her voice oddly steady and calm.

Draco opened his mouth in surprise, but nothing came out. He'd been expecting hysterics, anger, disappointment, but not…this. This was like something he would do. Her face displayed no emotion whatsoever, and even her huge eyes failed to betray her. They were hollow and vacant, devoid of any of their previous sparkle.

Her eyes scared him. Even when she was fighting to keep herself from crying or laughing, her eyes had always told him what she was feeling. He could read them as easily as any normal book. But now, they were no longer filled with warmth and light. They were simply two brown voids, endless, but with no real depth.

He then realized she was waiting patiently for his response. "Virginia," he started, then stopped. She jumped slightly, startled, and wincing at the sudden movement. She was alive again. Her eyes shone with unexpressed tears. He was puzzled, then realized what had spawned her reaction. He'd called her by her first name. It sounded so good rolling off his tongue, too. So much so that he vaguely wondered why he'd never used it before.

"Virginia," he began again, receiving the same thrill of speaking her name so softly, and getting the same affected reaction from her "it's not you. You really have to understand that. If it was up to me, I would keep things as they are. But Pansy and all the others don't care for our little union. Normally I wouldn't give a damn, but Pansy's gone off her rocker. She's obsessed. What she did out there; that was just a playful warning. She's serious. You don't know what Slytherins can be like. She won't stop at anything until we've split up." He took her hand again. "I can't sit back and let you get hurt, That's not fair. They won't go after me, they'll go for you, and I'm telling you honestly, it won't be pretty. It wouldn't be fair to subject you to that." He held her hand tightly, and kissed the back of it.

Something awoke in Ginny. "Not fair?" She cried. "Not fair? I'll tell you something, Draco, splitting up with you because some girl doesn't like us together, that's not fair. Letting them dictate our lives, that's not fair. I'm not some weak little girl. I grew up with six older brothers; I can handle myself just fine. If you want to leave me because you don't like me or whatever flimsy excuse you can come up with, just say it, but don't you dare think that some pug-nosed wretch is going to scare me away from what I love!" She shouted. Then she gasped. She'd said it out loud. She covered her mouth with her hand, but it was too late. He'd heard, and from the look on his face, he'd understood.

"I- you- we- I didn't" Draco stammered. Love?! Love?! That was serious. She was serious. About him.

Ginny buried her head in her hands. _Good thinking, girl_, she thought to herself. _That's just what you want to say to a fling who's considering leaving you. _

She felt an arm slide around her back. She looked up. Draco was sitting next to her, smiling softly. Ginny was surprised he was still in the same room with her after that outburst; she'd expected him to leave as quickly as possible.

"Look, Weasley. Apparently you're made of stronger stuff than I thought. If you're game to give this a try, so am I. But I'm warning you," he said, holding up a finger "anything bad happens, we're breaking this off. You make sure your friends take care of you and stay close to you. We can try to keep this secret for a while."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?" She asked, her voice catching.

Draco nodded.

She smiled and hugged him around his middle. Staring down into her hair fondly, Draco silently prayed that nothing would happen to her. Because although he could never tell her, or even convince himself, he cared for her too.

Ginny stared down at her watch. "We should be there in about half an hour." She said, looking straight up into Draco's eyes. He nodded down at her, her head resting in her lap, the two of them sprawled out lengthwise along the seat.

They'd spent most of their remaining time on the train plotting out plans (some ridiculous, some serious) to make the Slytherins believe they had broken up.

"We could break up publicly in front of them." Draco had suggested, to which Ginny shook her head. "Too obvious, plus it would be bad if my brother or friends saw it, or heard about it." She stared at her knees thoughtfully.

Draco rested his hands on her forehead.

The train arrived at Hogwarts a bit later than expected, giving Draco and Ginny ample time to be alone.

After leaving Draco with a quick kiss, Ginny sped down the corridor to meet her friends. Giving them all quick hugs, and ignoring the skeptically amused look Jenna shot her mussed hair and flushed cheeks, she fastened her robes around her chilled arms and walked up to the castle with them.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny felt a surge of warmth. She was home again.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Jenna. Across from her, Hermione and Harry sat down as well. Dean sidled in next to Jenna, and Seamus, Neville, Colin, Lavender and Parvati all crowded around them. Before long, Ginny was laughing and chatting with them.

Suddenly, silence filled the hall as Professor McGonagall walked in with a stool and the Sorting Hat.

Ginny barely heard the song and hardly paid any attention to the Sorting. She'd just realized how hungry she was, not having eaten since breakfast that morning, and her stomach growled angrily.

After "Zwindleham, Jeffrey!" became the last Ravenclaw first year, Dumbledore stood up at the front table, and cleared his throat. Ginny hoped his speech wouldn't be a long one.

The last battle had taken its toll on Dumbledore, and it looked as if the years had finally caught up with him. His beard was longer, and his face more wrinkled, but the same piercing, intelligent blue eyes stared out from his bushy white eyebrows, undimmed by time and age.

"As you very well know, Voldemort was rumored to have been defeated at the beginning of last year. Over the summer, these rumors have been confirmed. Voldemort is no more!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up.

The Great Hall exploded with cheers and applause. Ginny and her friends screamed out loud, Harry and Ron standing up in their seats and jumping around excitedly.

Dumbledore smiled and waited patiently for the commotion to die down. Once everyone was back in their seats, and off the tables (Seamus had done an Irish jig on the table in a victorious fashion) Dumbledore held up his hands for complete silence.

Even Draco couldn't help suppressing a grin. From the moment he'd met Voldemort, he had disliked the man. He hadn't seemed to be all that his father had made him up to be. Draco thought he was a bit of a fake, though he'd never voiced his opinion to his father.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Yes. Hooray. Indeed. The Aurors finally caught up with him. He was already very weak and no longer immortal. The Death Eaters are still at large, and our school numbers are frighteningly diminished." He looked suddenly solemn.

"Many of our own were lost in the final battle, and many of you lost loved ones. I would like for everyone to take this time to think of any of your friends or family who might have been lost." He bowed his head.

Ginny lowered her head, tears springing to her eyes as she thought about Katie Bell who had been in Gryffindor, and on their Quidditch team. She and her parents had been killed by Death Eaters in a small revolt lead, doubtlessly, by Lucius Malfoy, or so her father believed.

Lavender Brown's father had been killed by Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, who were now facing life in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss if ever caught. Bill's fiancé, Adrienne had barely escaped death from Lucius Malfoy, although her brother hadn't been so lucky. Colin's aunt had been killed, again by Lucius Malfoy.

After Voldemort's fall, Lucius Malfoy had gone mad. He'd abandoned all pretenses and gone on a frenzied killing spree. He faced the Dementor's Kiss if ever caught, though he deserved so much more. Ginny shuddered and looked over at Draco.

He was sitting, hands folded, staring. Around the great hall, many people were giving him deadly stares, and Ginny knew they had lost someone to his father.

Draco was however, oblivious to the waves of hatred being sent his way. He was doing his own remembering. His brother, Val (Valnealan. What person in their right mind names their kids Valnealan and Draco?) and his wife, Erin. Both killed by his father. Draco had known about it from the beginning. His father had told him, just before escaping. Had Draco had his wits about him, he would have stopped him.

He was shaking visibly now, with rage. Ginny cringed at the pain on his face. He could remember his father's words.

_He got what he deserved, Draco. He wasn't my son anymore. He chose to fight against me, so I had to teach him a lesson._ He'd laughed maniacally, telling Draco how easy it had been. _'Avada Kedavra' and they were dead, lying there, their faces still stunned._

Draco seethed with fury. He hated his father. He wished, more than anything, he'd done something to stop him from getting away. He wished he'd told someone, anyone (besides Weasley) that his father had murdered his brother.

Sitting there, alive, at the Slytherin table, Draco knew he'd kill his father if he ever got the chance. He'd do it without a second's hesitation.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "During this sad time, we need to become a more united school. Forgive and forget. Now, let's eat!" He said, attempting to lighten the mood of the Great Hall.

Dishes upon dishes of steaming hot food appeared, and gradually, conversation started again, and before long, people were laughing and talking freely.

Helping herself to roast beef, boiled potatoes, and carrots, Ginny stared worriedly at Draco. He wasn't eating anything. She sighed. Ron and Harry were talking about the wedding.

"Bill wants me to be the ring-bearer." Ron commented, shuddering with disgust. Ginny smiled and broke in. "Hey, it's better than being the flower girl." She said dryly.

Harry and Ron laughed. "You're going to be the flower girl?" Ron laughed.

Harry fought to contain his sniggers. Ginny rolled her eyes. It felt good to be back where she belonged, even if it was where her brother made fun of her.

Some time later, the Gryffindors stumbled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, round and comforting, fires already lit. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"We're back."


	9. The Fury of Slytherins

**Author's Note:** Yes, Chapter 9! I love screwing around with characters. Toying with their lives like puppets on strings! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Ahem. Right. I am rather evil, as you will find in this chapter. Though, not as devilish as I should hope. Damn. Maybe I'll just kill somone to make myself feel better. No, I don't think I could. Damn again. In this chapter, more Slytherin action, along with the entrance of Hermione...at a not so great time for our two lovers. Bends away from computer, gagging. Right, but the end of this chapter gets rather serious. Pumps fist in air. YES! HA! Now, please read and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, except for a couple of things, which you'll know what they are, and if you try to use them...I'll be 1) flattered, and 2) homicidal, and it is very likely that a black mamba will spontaneously pop up in your socks drawer.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 9: The Fury of Slytherins**

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling weary, yet exultant. She hopped out of bed and tugged on a pair of baggy blue pants and an old Cupboard Boys tee. Pulling on a light robe, she left the girl's dormitory.

The common room was relatively empty, so Ginny dashed back upstairs for her schoolbag and headed down to the Great Hall. Descending a rickety old staircase, Ginny consulted her schedule. Her first class of the day was Charms.

Reading over her schedule, Ginny didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle sneaking up behind her, Pansy smirking in the background.

Ginny was about halfway down the stairs when she was grabbed roughly from behind and hoisted up a foot from the ground. She nearly screamed as the unseen arms forced her halfway over the railing, so that she was staring down at the cold, harsh marble of the next floor, twenty feet down.

She grabbed hold of the banister and locked her legs, which banged painfully into the railing of the staircase. She felt a warm breath tickle her ear. "What're you gonna do now, weasel? Can't scratch me now, can you?" She heard Crabbe's thick voice in her ear.

Ginny was on the verge of panicking. She was starting to get dizzy and felt her arms weakening. The thought of crashing down twenty feet into marble stairs wasn't pleasant.

Ginny did the only thing she could think of; she fainted.

Or, at least, she pretended to. She fell backwards, and down, landing in a crouching position. Crabbe's hands were still on her shoulders, which meant he was leaning over her, which was perfect.

Swiftly, Ginny stood up, driving her head into Crabbe's chin forcefully. Crabbe's jaw jerked up, and his head snapped back. He held his hand to his chin, letting Ginny go. Stunned, she picked up her fallen bag and raced down the steps, the top of her head aching from where it had hit Crabbe's jaw.

Ginny scurried down the hallway and around a corner and ran straight into someone else, who grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backwards. Dropping her bag again, she grappled with the person, trying to free her arms. "Let go!" She yelled frantically.

"Shhhh. Hey, Weasley, it's me." She heard a familiar voice say soothingly.

Ginny looked up at Draco and stopped squirming. She sighed in relief. "Thank the gods it's you." She said, burying her face in his robes. Draco scowled understandingly. "Pansy?"

"Crabbe." Ginny responded, shaking from her encounter with him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively and sighed. "I told you she was serious."

Ginny looked up at him, taking a steadying breath. Her eyes held fear, yes, but determination as well. "I'm fine. They just caught me off guard, that's all." She said imperturbably.

Draco held her tighter. "From now on, walk with your friends, agreed?" He said, glancing down at her anxiously. "Agreed." Ginny acquiesced.

Draco embraced her once more before letting her go. She stooped to pick up her bag again. Straightening up, Ginny walked down the abandoned hallway with Draco.

"What were you thinking about last night?" She asked delicately.

Draco turned to her, a mystified look on his face. "What?"

"Last night, when Dumbledore was talking about the last battle, you looked really upset. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

Draco stared at her.

"You were watching me?" He asked, jokingly.

Ginny reddened. "I happened to glance your way, and your distressed look made me wonder what you were thinking about."

Draco shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "My brother. My father." He said.

Ginny moved as if to comfort him, but thought better of it. "Oh." She said quietly.

Draco stared down at her. She looked pensive, her eyebrows furrowed together.

He smiled and put his hand in hers. Her fingers loosened and intertwined with his. "But don't worry about me, I've had plenty of time to think it over. What I'm more concerned with is you."

Ginny bit her lip to stop from grinning. He was worried about her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Hey, I took care of myself this morning, I can take care of myself anytime. But I will keep more friends around, that's for sure." She shuddered, thinking of the harshness in Crabbe's voice.

They were approaching the Great Hall.

Draco turned to Ginny just before they had to separate. "Do you want to do something after Potions on Friday?" He asked, hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Draco smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Great, I'll see you after class then." He strolled off into the Great Hall.

Ginny sighed dreamily and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Hermione was standing right in front of her, and from the look on her face, she'd seen everything.

Hermione's mouth was hanging wide open. "Ginny? Please, please, tell me I'm hallucinating." She whispered harshly. "Please tell me I didn't just see Malfoy snog you without getting a knee to the groin."

Ginny face went white. "Uh…hi Hermione." She said weakly.

Hermione was, in contrast to Ginny, going redder. "Don't you 'hi Hermione' me! Explain yourself!" She hissed.

Ginny took a deep breath. "What is there to explain?" She asked shakily.

Hermione's eyes bugged. "What do you mean 'what is there to explain'? Malfoy was kissing you and you didn't do a damn thing to stop him!" She said, her voice growing louder and louder.

Ginny bit her lip worriedly. She hadn't expected Hermione to take it so badly. "We're going together." She explained lamely.

Hermione looked horrified. "Why?" Was all she could choke out.

Something snapped in Ginny. "Why?! Why?! Because for the first time in my entire life, I feel like someone truly cares for me. He's nothing like his father, and he's been so nice to me. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he's just toying with me, but do you know what? I don't care. I feel more at place with him than I ever did with Harry. Harry never gave a damn about me as anything other than a little sister. The other boys in my life were just hormonal. For the first time, I feel like I'm at peace with someone. I can connect to him. Sure, he's not the nicest person I know, but so far, he seems to care for me a little. If he doesn't, and it's not real, screw it! At least I'll have felt love. I care about him, Hermione. I really do. I can't help it, you know, I'm just crazy about him. I think; I hope he is too. You and Harry have something special, Hermione. What's so wrong with me wanting something like that?" She panted.

Hermione's jaw had dropped most indecently. "Well, Gin. If it's what you want…if you know what you're doing, I'm not going to stop you. Just please be careful, Gin. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, closing her mouth, and looking at Ginny with a mixture of apprehension and respect.

Ginny sighed. "Like how I got hurt with Harry?"

Hermione was about to make a comment on that when she saw a smile break on Ginny's face. "Don't worry, Hermione, I've gotten over it. You two are too great of a couple to keep apart, anyways." She said, waving aside Hermione's explanations and apologies.

Hermione grinned at the younger girl, who seemed to have grown up when she wasn't watching. The dazzling, confident (ultimately love-sick) red-head next to her bore little resemblance to the self-deprecating mouse she'd known. Ginny had grown up.

They walked into the Great Hall, talking and chatting cheerfully, not noticing the dark shadow in the recess of a large column.

Draco was stunned. He'd gotten into the Great Hall, only to realize he'd left his bag where he'd dropped it when Weasley had crashed into him. He'd turned around, and gone back to retrieve it.

The trouble was, someone else was there. He slipped behind a column and caught Weasley's entire conversation with Granger. Had the Muggle-born witch not been there, Draco would have run up and hugged Weasley for standing up for him to one of her friends.

As the two girls passed his hiding spot, Draco shrunk back into the shadows. Once they'd gone, he walked over to where his bag was lying, forgotten.

Picking up his dropped bag, Draco wandered back into the Great Hall deep in thought, his mind focusing on one particular red-head.

Ginny made it through most of the week without any more major mishaps. She found excuses to walk with her friends to class, or to the common room. She spent a lot of time in the library, safe under the watchful eye of Madame Pince, the librarian.

Friday, after Potions, she and Draco strolled along the lake, simply talking. Ginny was amazed to find that she really enjoyed his company. They'd talked for nearly two hours, during which, Ginny felt herself opening to Draco like she'd never done with anyone before. She told him about her silly crush on Harry, about her life at home.

He actually seemed interested in her life, even going as far as to ask about her brothers' joke shop. He made her laugh and forget that she wasn't really beautiful or smart or funny. With him, she felt strong and incredibly good.

They'd parted with a sweet kiss and a promise to meet again on the next Friday after Potions.

For the rest of the weekend, and the beginning of the following week, Ginny's mind was on two things: school and Draco.

On Thursday morning, Ginny awoke feeling a touch out of sorts. She groggily climbed from her bed and stretched, her shirt riding up her stomach. She stood and went over to her trunk. She was rummaging around for a shirt when her hand bumped into something metallic and hard.

She pulled out the offending object. It was the Lover's Looker Fred and George had given her before she'd left home.

She stared at the frame, tracing the swirls and roses that ornamented it fondly. She set it down and continued dressing. She went out to the common room. There was no one there; Ginny realized she must have woken up late.

Hauling her bag over her shoulder, Ginny cautiously stepped out of the portrait hole. She glanced around. The hallways were clear, save for a couple of Gryffindor second years.

Ginny shuffled down the hallway, glancing around furtively to make sure no Slytherins were around. She decided to go down some of the lesser-used staircases and hallways to avoid any of the Slytherins. She sighed in relief as she approached the last staircase. She could already hear the chatter from the Great Hall.

Ginny stepped down the first step, when, suddenly, she felt a shove on her shoulder blades. Her previous forward momentum, added to the forceful push sent her falling down the stairs. Her bag ripped off her shoulder as she hit the stairs, her weight landing on her wrist, which snapped painfully.

She tumbled head over heels until she hit her head on the edge of one step and the world went black.

Jenna was sitting down at the Gryffindor breakfast table. Breakfast would be over in twenty minutes. Where was Ginny? Her young red-head friend had promised to meet her before they went their separate ways for class, so where was she?

After another five minutes passed, Jenna began to get worried. Ginny had been acting strangely all week. She followed Jenna everywhere and kept looking over her shoulders as if expecting someone to attack her. Jenna glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring up and down the Gryffindor table, his gaze mixed with confusion and fear.

Jenna caught his eye with a little discreet wave of her hand. She nodded her head towards the entrance of the Great Hall, then picked up her books and exited the hall, only to stop and wait outside in the shadows.

Draco turned to Blaise Zabini, who was chattering annoyingly to him. "I've got to run to the bathroom before Herbology. See you there." He said half-heartedly, standing up. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he glanced at it again, the feeling of dread strengthening in the bottom of his stomach. Crabbe and Pansy had shown up late for breakfast, looking oddly smug about something.

And Weasley still hadn't shown up for breakfast. As soon as he found her, he was going to kill her for scaring him like this.

The second he stepped out of the Great Hall, Jenna grabbed him and dragged him into a dark corner, holding her wand to his throat, her gold eyes flashing like lightning bolts.

"Where is she, Malfoy?" She growled, looking less and less like the pretty, sweet black girl with lots of money, and more and more like a protective mother, ready and willing to kick his arse.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. I thought you would." His heart started pounding in his throat again. "You don't know where she is?" He asked tentatively.

Jenna scowled at him, but released him all the same. "Of course I don't know where she is. If something's happened to her and I find out you were responsible, I'll kill you." She warned, holding her wand above her head.

Draco scowled back at her. "What makes you think you're the only one here who cares for her? Put the wand away and help me look for her. Where does she usually go in the mornings?" He asked, as Jenna pocketed her wand, surprised.

"To the Great Hall." Jenna said hopelessly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, she's obviously not there! Where else could she be?"

"She might be in the common room, or the library." She said.

"Right. I'll go check in the library, you go check in the Gryffindor common room. Meet me back here when you're done, whether or not you've found her."

Jenna nodded, though she didn't like taking orders from Malfoy.

She went off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, and Draco headed towards the library.

Draco ran the whole way to the library. He entered the library and dashed to the librarian, Madame Pince, who looked at him extremely disapprovingly.

"This is not a race track, so if you wouldn't mind walking…" She trailed, eyeing him beadily. Draco caught his breath. "Is Virginia Weasley in here?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Madame Pince raise an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked.

Draco went red. "Virginia Weasley! You can't tell me you don't know who the Weasleys are! She's got flaming red hair, slender, very pretty. You can't have missed her! Is she in here or not?" He hissed.

Madame Pince glowered at him. "Do you expect me to remember every single person in this school, young man?" She asked icily.

Draco took in a deep breath. "Please, Miss. It's very important that I find her. She may be in trouble." The sincerity in his voice softened Madame Pince.

"No, she isn't in here, I'm afraid." She said quietly.

As she watched Draco leave the room, she sighed. She wasn't so stupid that she didn't know about the Malfoys and the Weasleys, and from the tone in Malfoy's voice, she hoped that the age-old war between them would finally be settled.

Jenna ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pinkperpots!" She practically shouted.

The Fat Lady looked at her reproachfully. "Not so loud, do you want to give the password to the whole school?"

Jenna shrugged. "Look, I need to find my friend, it's a matter of life and death, so could you please open the door quickly?" She pleaded tears coming to her eyes.

The Fat Lady did indeed swing open quickly, and Jenna flew inside. "Ginny?" She called, but the common room was empty. She raced up the stairs, two at a time. She flung open the door for the sixth years female dormitory. It too, was empty.

Jenna ran back down the stairs, a great feeling of foreboding coming over her. She glanced at her watch. Breakfast would be over in five minutes. They had to find her quickly.

She jumped out of the portrait hole, then on second thought, turned to the Fat Lady. "Excuse me, miss, but did you see a young red-headed girl come out of here?" She asked, and gave a more detailed description of Ginny.

The Fat Lady nodded. "About twenty or thirty minutes ago. Looked real scared and kept peeking around corners. She went that way." She said, pointing down a deserted corridor.

Jenna ran off, yelling her thanks to the Fat Lady. Instead of going straight down the hallway, Jenna took a detour and went to where she'd promised to meet Malfoy. As the library was closer to the Great Hall, he was already waiting for her. Alone.

He frowned when she turned up without Ginny. "You didn't find her?" He asked.

Jenna shook her head. "No, but I think I know which way she went. Follow me." She raced back up the stairs, giving her watch one furtive glance. They had two minutes.

They reached the top of the stairs and sprinted down the corridor the Fat Lady had shown Jenna. They raced down some stairs, through another hallway, and found themselves facing a set a stairs that weren't used much, but that still lead to the Great Hall.

"Look!" Jenna shouted, pointing at the stairs. About halfway down, Ginny's bag lay, torn, with books and quills pouring out. They both hopped down the steps. Jenna knelt by the bag, while Draco peered down the stairs. It looked like…yes…there was something lying in the shadow at the bottom of the stairs.

Then Draco realized what it was. It was a body. Virginia Weasley's body. "Shit." Draco whispered, and bolted down the remaining steps.

Ginny lay motionless in shadow, face-up, her eyes closed. One arm was under her body in such a position that could only mean it was broken. A deep cut ran across her forehead, and dried blood had matted her hair to the top of her head.

Jenna looked up and saw Malfoy approaching Ginny's body. Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open, and she screamed. She stumbled blindly down the stairs.

"Ginny!" She cried, collapsing next to her friend. "Oh my gods, she's dead!" She flung herself over Ginny's body, sobbing.

Draco pulled her up and shook her. She kept screaming and crying hysterically. He slapped her on the cheek. Jenna hiccupped and stopped crying.

"She's not dead, she's just unconscious. I need you to stop crying and go get McGonagall and Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I should move her. Go." He shouted, urging her on.

Jenna nodded and stopped sniffling. With one last glance at Ginny, she sped towards the Great Hall.

Draco leaned over Ginny. Her head wound was no longer bleeding, but it looked serious. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart rate feeble. Draco pulled out his wand and pressed it to her brow, right above the cut.

Murmuring an incantation, sparks rushed down Draco's wand to Ginny's forehead. That would at least dull the pain. He put his wand back away. He reached out and pulled her bloody hair away from her face. She had tiny abrasions along her cheeks and jaw line.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her split lips lightly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

He sat there, caressing her face and whispering soothingly to her.

Jenna, meanwhile, was racing as fast as she could to the Great Hall. She flew through the entrance and sped up to the front table, where all the teachers looked down at her questioningly as she stood , gasping for breath.

"Ginny" pant "Weasley- hurt, down the third corridor" pant "past the main staircase" pant "head cut" pant "needs Madame Pomfrey." She gasped.

Professor McGonagall sprung up from her chair, immediately followed by Snape, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Jenna followed after them wearily, ignoring the looks the other students in the Great Hall were giving them.

Snape arrived at the scene first. He saw Draco Malfoy bending over Ginny's body. He whipped out his wand. "Step away, Malfoy! I'll see you expelled for this; attacking another student! Disgraceful!" He shouted, but Draco refused to leave Ginny.

Jenna stepped up, her breath back a little. "No, Professor! Malfoy was looking for Ginny with me. He's the one who found her. He sent me to get you, so he could stay with her and make sure she was alright." She explained.

Snape looked from the young dark girl, to the lifeless body of Ginny Weasley, to the scowling form of Draco Malfoy, hovering over her protectively.

Protectively? Malfoy? Protecting Weasley? Snape shook his head, but put his wand away. McGonagall and Hagrid were looking equally astonished. The animosity between the Weasleys and the Malfoys was well known. They had all participated in breaking up a Malfoy-Weasley brawl at least once, with assorted different Weasleys.

Dumbledore just sat back, looking worried, but slightly pleased, his eyes twinkling knowingly. Jenna glanced at him suspiciously. Could he know? She shook her head, much in the same way Snape had done. There were times like this when Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

Snape bent over Ginny's still form, checking her pulse. "She's still alive, but her pulse is failing. We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." He turned to Draco. "Thank you for your help, we can handle things from here." He said, dismissing the pale boy.

But Draco stood resolute. "I want to stay with her." He said obstinately.

Snape stared at his pupil. "You're already late for class, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you do as you're told and go to class." He said warningly.

Draco shook his head. "You wouldn't have found her if it weren't for me. I want to stay with her and make sure she's okay."

McGonagall stepped forward. "I believe you are in my class right now, Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded. "Well, Professor Snape, I have no objections to him staying with her in the hospital wing, if you don't mind."

Snape arched an eyebrow, then nodded.

Jenna did a double-take. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn Snape was smiling. She caught the fleeting glimpse of a smile on McGonagall's face as well.

They were staring at Draco, who was wiping Ginny's hair from her face again.

Dumbledore stepped in. "Well, I believe Professor Snape and Master Malfoy have things under control. I believe the rest of us can go back to our respective classes. They all moved off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Jenna glanced back at her friend, wanting to object, but deciding against it. Someone should tell Ron.

Snape pulled out his wand again. "Mobilicorpus." He muttered, and Ginny rose, like a marionette on strings, floating eerily, though still in a lying position.

Draco watched one of Ginny's hands slid from underneath her, hanging below her. Without thinking, he took her hand in his and, giving it one quick squeeze that he knew she wouldn't feel, put it back on her chest.

Snape watched this with growing amusement.

Draco walked silently and solemnly along the corridor next to Ginny's floating body.

Snape broke the silence. "What happened here, Malfoy? Did she fall down the steps? Or did she have a little help?" He asked softly.

Draco whirled around. Snape was staring at him calmly and collectedly. "How-" Draco began. "How did you guess?" He asked.

Snape nodded. "You stayed with her to make sure no one came back to hurt her again?" He asked, ignoring Draco's question.

Draco nodded.

"Why?" Snape asked.

Draco turned again to look at his Potions teacher.

Snape was still watching him coolly.

Draco turned to Ginny, her eyes closed, looking almost peaceful, like she was just asleep.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said softly, so softly Snape almost didn't hear him.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Snape asked.

Draco glanced at Ginny's unconscious form, anger and hatred welling up inside his for everything he stood for, everything he was, everything his friends and family was. "Because until now, I didn't even believe it." He whispered.

He looked up at Snape, determinedly. He had no friends, practically no family. This was his favorite teacher, and his Head of House. He was as close to a friend or father figure as Draco was likely to come by.

"You want the truth? I don't think you can handle the truth. But it doesn't matter. I just hate seeing her hurt because of me. I-I can't stop thinking about her. I care for her." He said, simply, shocked at how easily it came out, even if it did sound melodramatic and theatrical, and oh so preposterous.

Snape was so shocked he nearly flew Ginny into the wall. He stared down from one prized pupil to the next. Impossible. He'd seen this boy grow from a scrawny eleven year old to a young man. He'd seen the little Weasley girl grow from a tiny, scrawny eleven year old to a pretty young woman.

He hated her brothers, and her, Snape had assumed. He was always serene and collected, he hardly ever showed any emotion, except on the Quidditch field. And here he was stating, in quite clear-cut words, that he was infatuated. And in even more precise words, that he cared for her. And Snape believed him.

The way he was staring at her. Snape had never seen anyone, let alone a Malfoy, stare at anyone, let alone a Weasley, like that.

He closed his mouth, which he realized had been hanging open.

"Well, I must say, that was doubtless the biggest surprise of the century." Snape proclaimed, staring down at Draco, who just continued to walk along silently.

Why had he just told Snape he was obsessed with Ginny? Was he really? Was he even old and mature enough to realize what love and its components meant? Draco shook his head as he stared down at her again.

She was growing paler and paler, her freckles pooping out along her cheeks and nose.

Draco scowled at her. What had she been doing by herself? Hadn't he told her not to go out unless someone was with her? Couldn't she have just waited for someone? No, she had to act all independent and tough and go out like she could handle herself. Fool. Aside from the fact that he was furious with her, he couldn't help worry over her as he watched all the color drain from her face.


	10. The RomanticallyIllFated Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note: **Wow. 10 Chapters. Insanity! OK, just so I can upload more chapters, this will be short. Ginny is unconscious, possibly in a coma (?), and don't you all just want to kill me? Some Ron and Harry action, HAHAHAHAHAHA...well, you'll get it later. Hermione's there of course, but she knows a bit more than they do... And prepare yourselves for angst! Eww...sappiness. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unless it looks like it should be. Der. Getting tired of these nuisances...

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 10: The Romantically-Ill-Fated Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Draco and Snape continued on down the corridor, which seemed to Draco to be spitefully growing longer and longer, as if to smirk at the fact that they could take Ginny from him. Draco was about to just snatch Ginny and run her to Madame Pomfrey when he recognized the familiarity of the hallway- Potter had sent him here many times.

Finally, they were at the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out to meet them.

"What's happened, Severus?" She asked, looking suspiciously from the pale, limp, unconscious Weasley to the pale, drawn Malfoy hovering next to her. She knew as well as anyone how the Malfoys and Weasleys got along, or rather, didn't. She'd had to counter curses and stop nosebleeds and mend broken limbs more times than she'd like to remember because of the Malfoy-Weasley wars.

Snape frowned. "You know, Poppy, I'm a bit hazy on the details. Perhaps Malfoy here can elaborate." He gestured to Draco.

Madame Pomfrey glowered at Draco. "What have you done to her?" She snapped. She happened to like Virginia Weasley very much, she was an attentive student in her class, and made fairly decent grades.

Draco stepped back startled. Snape waved his hands. "No, no, Poppy, it wasn't him. He found her. Seems she fell down a flight of stairs, although we're still trying to figure out details." He said, glancing pointedly at Draco.

Draco sighed. He didn't blame everyone for getting the wrong impression; he and the Weasleys simply didn't get along. Save for Ginny, and he'd already done a pretty good job of putting her through a lot of pain.

"I'm not quite sure what happened myself, but I have a vague idea. Gi-Weasley was late for breakfast this morning, and I-" He stopped. None of this would make any sense unless he told them the truth.

"Okay." He said, taking a deep breath. "Over the summer, Virginia and I met a few times. We sort of…I don't know, hit it off, and before we knew it we were a couple." He couldn't help but grin weakly as Madame Pomfrey's jaw dropped.

"Anyway, we were on the train up here when Pansy Parkinson threatened me. Well, not me, but she threatened to hurt Virginia if we didn't split up." He licked his lips. "I told Virginia. She shrugged it off, didn't seem to care, and so when we got back-"

Madame Pomfrey cut in. "This sounds long and complicated. Why don't we get Miss Weasley in one of the beds, and then you can finish your story." She said, still staring at Draco as if he'd sprouted horns as she hurried into her office.

Snape levitated Ginny onto the nearest bed. Madame Pomfrey came back into the room, carrying hospital clothes. "If you men don't mind." She said, pulling the curtains around the bed as she changed Ginny.

"Good lord!" She shrieked. Draco jumped up, but Snape held him back.

Madame Pomfrey came back out, tears in her eyes. "That poor girl." She said simply, moving off to get her potions and wand.

Snape and Draco leaned over Ginny hesitantly. They both grimaced and Draco felt sick.

The hospital gowns covered her chest and legs, but her shoulders, lower stomach and calves were visible; all of them brutally cut and/or bruised. It looked like she had not only fallen down the stairs, but been taken back up and thrown down again several times.

Madame Pomfrey came back in, her wand ready and several glasses of potions of different colors on a tray, which she handed to Snape. "Thank the gods you fixed a new batch of that Debruising Potion. Looks like we'll bloody well need it." She said, taking a yellow liquid from the tray. She opened Ginny's lips and poured the contents of the glass down her throat.

The magic took effect quickly. As they watched, Ginny's more prominent bruises and cuts (including the one on her head) glowed bright yellow, and faded away, leaving purple skin in the case of bruises, and tiny white scars in the case of cuts.

Draco stared down at her sadly. Her skin was covered in swelling bruises, sores, cuts, scrapes, and everything in between. Her right eye was turning purple and her lower lip had split, and was swollen. Her eyes closed, she looked angelic and helpless, which did nothing to soothe Draco's accumulating feelings of guilt. Draco looked at her opposite hand.

This time, he really was sick. Dashing past Madame Pomfrey, he barely made it to the bathroom. He came back out again, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Snape glanced at him questioningly. Draco pointed at Ginny's right hand.

It wasn't surprising he hadn't seen it at first; it was half-covered by her robes. But it stood out now. Snape peeled back Ginny's sleeve. It was wet with blood still flowing thickly.

It no longer looked like a hand. It was twisted in a most improbable fashion, 90 degrees to the left. The wrist bone had snapped so forcefully that the broken end protruded from the bloody skin on Ginny's wrist. The sight of Ginny's bone coming through her skin made Draco feel sick again.

Snape himself looked revolted and significantly paler.

Madame Pomfrey bustled back over and gasped. "Dear mother in heaven, what happened to this child?" She breathed. "I can't fix this easily. I'm going to need help." She turned to Draco. "You, boy. You're not going to be sick again, are you?"

Draco swallowed, then shook his head.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Good. Get over here."

Draco slid over to Ginny's bedside.

Madame Pomfrey held up Ginny's wrist. Her hand flopped about helplessly as she nurse surveyed it completely. "Well, it's not too bad." She muttered.

Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what 'too bad' would look like.

Madame Pomfrey rolled up her sleeves and brandished her wand. "Right. I'm going to need you to push her bone back in the skin, and back into place."

Draco paled. "Push-push it-in?" He stammered.

Madame Pomfrey glared at him. "Can you handle that?" She growled. Draco glared back at her. "Yeah." He murmured, grasping the bone in his hand.

She nodded. "Good. You know where it's supposed to go? Good. Now when I say 'go', I want you to push it back in. Ready? One, two, three…go!"

Draco pushed the bone back into her skin, feeling it align properly with its fellow bones. He pushed it until he could push it in no further. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand, and a spark of blue shot towards Ginny's wrist.

Draco shuddered as her heard Ginny's bones grating together. And then, it was over.

Madame Pomfrey held up Ginny's hand, inspecting it. It no longer faced the opposite direction, and it fell forward like it should. She tested it a few times, moving it back and forth, and in small circles.

Draco sighed in relief. Madame Pomfrey began attending to Ginny's smaller wounds.

"So boy, you were saying?" She prompted, making a large bruise on Ginny's side disappear.

Draco closed his eyes. "Right, when we got back to Hogwarts last week, Virginia had a little run-in with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. After that, I told her to steer clear of them and always walk with someone." He stared down at Ginny.

"She obviously forgot." He whispered.

Snape stood up straight. "Students from my house! I will not tolerate my students physically attacking students from other houses." He fumed.

"I will see to it that Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Miss. Parkinson are punished, if not expelled!" He roared.

"But you can't."

They all jumped as Ginny's weak voice penetrated their conversation. Her eyes were open, at least her left eye was; her right eye was swelling.

Snape hurried to her side, followed closely by Draco.

"Would you like to tell me why exactly I can't punish the students who did this to you?" He asked, unbelievingly.

Ginny smiled softly, but grimaced as her lip split anew, blood blossoming forth.

Madame Pomfrey reached down and patted her lip dry.

"Thank you. You can't punish anyone because I don't know who pushed me." She said simply.

Snape stared at her. "From what I've heard, Miss Parkinson and her friends have already threatened to do you harm. How many other enemies do you have in this school?"

Ginny's eyelids fluttered, and it was obvious that she was fighting to stay awake. "It probably was one of them, but what if it wasn't? It wouldn't be fair. At least don't do anything drastic. I promise I'll tell you if they bother me again, but…" She trailed off, her eyes closing as she fell into a blissfully deep sleep.

Draco scowled. "She was just nearly killed, and all she can think about is whether or not it's fair if they get tossed out of school?" He fumed.

Snape looked apoplectic. "She has a point. Still, I can take off thirty points each for threatening another student. And they can forget about seeing Hogsmeade this year." He said viciously, still shaking his head at one of his best students, who was beginning to grow on him, and indeed, Malfoy as well.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "She's a pure child, this one. Such a pity." She wiped Ginny's forehead with a cool cloth. She proceeded to pour several liquids down Ginny's throat again. Draco watched, anger burning inside him.

Madame Pomfrey stood back and shook her head. "That's the best I can do for now. This girl is going to have a hard day. She's got fractures to mend, swellings to stop, and cuts to heal." She shook her head again and stormed off to get some bandages.

Draco pulled a chair up to Ginny's bedside as Snape left, muttering, and sat down. He looked up and down her beaten body. "Why didn't you listen to me?" He whispered, putting his hand on top of the freshly mended one on her chest.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Draco sighed. Oh damn.

Ron rushed into the room, followed by Harry and Hermione. The two males of the party looked properly shocked and disgusted. Hermione looked unsure.

Draco squeezed her hand one last time and stood up to face them. Well, Ron's fist anyway. Draco staggered back under the force of Ron's blow, holding a hand to his nose.

"Shit, Weasley! What the bloody hell was that for?" He cried, tapping his bleeding nose with his wand. The blood disappeared, but Draco's nose still hurt.

Ron was livid. "What do you mean, what was it for? You shove my sister down a flight of stairs and now you're sitting here holding her hand? What the hell?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "First off, I didn't shove your sister down the stairs. Quite the opposite, really. And I should hope I'd be holding her hand, seeing as how I'm her bo-"

"Rescuer." Hermione cut in, giving Draco a warning look.

Draco looked on the verge of correcting Hermione, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, Weasley. I found her." Draco sneered.

Harry stepped forward. "It's pretty easy to find someone if you know where you left them. No teachers in here now, Malfoy. Did you do it?" He snarled.

Draco gave them a pained look. "No, you moron, I didn't do it. I don't see why you idiots aren't down on your knees thanking me."

Ron stepped forward. "Because you're a Malfoy. I don't need you to look after my sister, that's my job. We don't want anything to do with you or your father. He should have been locked up from the beginning, after what he did to her." He said, nodding at Ginny.

Draco was puzzled. What had his father done to her? He vaguely remembered his father saying something about the Weasley bitch ruining his master's plans, but he couldn't quite remember what it had been about, something about the Chamber of Secrets.

Something Ron said clinched in Draco. He looked up at the fuming red-head, and snarled back. "You can look after her? I find that hard to believe. Where were you when she was lying at the bottom of the stairs, draining away? Why didn't you notice that she wasn't at the breakfast table? When would you have finally realized she was missing if Werner and I hadn't found her? When she was lying somewhere ten times worse, dead? Good job taking care of your little sister, Weasley." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest and turned his back on them.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked back and forth to one another. Hermione bit her lip. "Malfoy." She said, hesitantly.

Draco whirled around. "What?" He drawled.

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Isn't there something you want to tell them?" She asked.

Draco smirked. "Yeah. In fact, I have two things to say to you. Sod. Off." He swiveled around and sat back down in the chair beside Ginny's bed.

Harry and Hermione held Ron back as he tried to lunge for Malfoy. Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey walked in at that moment, holding a glass of light blue liquid.

"Gracious! I have patients to take care of and a girl who needs rest. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my ward." She said, shooing Ron, Harry, and Hermione out of the hospital wing, Ron still beside himself with rage.

Draco couldn't help but grin. Taunting the Weasleys and Co. was becoming more enjoyable and easier by the day.

Madame Pomfrey sat Ginny up. She was looking much more human now, although her face and arms were covered in bandages. "I need to make sure she doesn't sleep for too long. If she has a concussion, sleep can be fatal." She explained, emptying the glass down Ginny's throat. She stepped away, and glanced back at Draco.

"She should wake up in a few minutes. If you would stay with her; she'll wake up for a few minutes, then she should drop back off again. Just make sure she's okay. If she has any trouble, come get me. I have to go tend to another patient. I do wish the girls would stop trying to hex their freckles off." She smiled fondly at Ginny. "This one tried to, a few years ago. Wasn't too bad, compared to some of them." Muttering about students going to extremities to achieve perfection, she stalked off.

Draco turned back to Ginny, who was beginning to stir. After a minute, her hand opened and closed and her eyelids flickered open for a second, before closing again as she groaned sleepily. She put her restored hand to her head, where a large bandage was over the tiny scrape that had been her huge slash.

"Gods, what a headache." She muttered, finally opening her eyes completely.

She stared uncomprehendingly at Draco for a few seconds. Then the events of the past few hours came rushing back. "Draco!" She hissed, sitting up rapidly, only to fall back on her pillows, wincing.

Draco sat up in his chair, trying not to look too concerned. "Well, nice to see you're still alive, Weasley. You do realize you're not supposed to walk down the stairs on your head, don't you?" He jeered as she felt the bandage on her head.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked thickly.

Draco frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me. When you didn't show up for breakfast I- eh- your Werner friend got worried and sent me out on an expedition to find you. Which I did, lying at the bottom of the stairs."

What he couldn't tell her, or even begin to describe, was the wrenching twinge he'd felt in his chest when he'd seen her sprawled out on the floor, as if dead. What he couldn't explain were the emotions that had run through him in the following time; horror, fear, anger, horror again, and an overwhelming sense of regret and guilt.

Ginny's brow creased. "I woke up late…the common room was empty…everyone was down at breakfast…I left the common room…the halls were clear, so I decided to go on my own…I took the back staircase…and…" She frowned. What had happened after that?

Her eyes darkened and Draco was startled to see her fists curl up into tiny balls.

"Someone pushed me." She snarled.

Draco nodded.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked, none too gently.

Ginny paused, staring into his unfathomably deep eyes. Usually completely unreadable, they mirrored anger. She opened her mouth, shut it, then shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry." She mumbled feebly, staring down at her hands folded in her lap.

The misery in her voice softened his scowl slightly. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the back in tiny circles. "Weasley, you have nothing to be sorry for, besides going out by yourself, and that's not even entirely your fault. You were pushed down a flight of stairs. If anyone's sorry, it's me." He hesitated.

She picked her head up. "Why? You didn't do anything either." She cocked her head.

Draco sighed and took her one hand between his two. His gaze followed the long, slender fingers, up and down each one, landing on the angry red welt where her bone had been protruding earlier. His face set.

"I'm sorry, Weasley. I really am. But I think we should stop…seeing each other." He finished, waiting for her reaction.

At first, Ginny's heavily medicated mind didn't fully comprehend what he'd said. When it did, her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. Her mouth had a bitter, metallic taste to it. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. What she was lacking in verbal communication, she was making up for in tears, which her eyes were producing rapidly.

"Why?" She croaked, her hands shaking.

Draco groaned inwardly. He did not need her to cry right now. If she started crying, he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. Trying not to look at her face, he stared down at her hand in his.

"Because of those damn Slytherins. Weasley, you don't know them. Especially Pansy. She'd kill you if she saw a good reason to. And the two of us together is apparently a good motive for murder."

Ginny pulled her hand from Draco, forcing back tears. She swore to herself that she wouldn't cry, not in front of him.

"Is that why, Draco? Really. Be honest." She said quietly.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "What do I have to say to make you understand?"

Ginny put her finger under Draco's chin, her cool touch forcing him to look into her eyes, which were respectively dry, but agonizingly poignant.

"Tell me you don't care about me. Forget Pansy and the rest of them, I don't give a damn about them. But look me in the eye and tell me I don't mean a thing to you. Tell me you don't ever want to have anything to do with me again. Tell me to go to hell. Tell me to rip my heart out and hand it to you so you can take it when you go, because if you tell me that, honestly, I'll believe you, and I'll let you go without another word." She said, breathing heavily trying to stem the flow of sobs that were welling up in her throat.

Draco gazed intently in her coffee-colored eyes. _Don't make me do this._ He thought. She didn't back down, she just kept staring at him balefully. He breathed in deeply.

"I-I don't care about you." He stammered, and focused on her cheek, right below her eye; finding this easier, he continued. "I don't give a damn about you." He said softly, then continued more harshly. "You don't mean a thing to me, you never did. I never want to talk to you or even set eyes on your repulsive face again. I'm probably going to have to incinerate my entire wardrobe to get rid of your filth." He smirked at her, though one glance at her face caused him more pain than he thought it was possible for her to create.

She was trembling unstably, though she'd still refrained from crying.

"Seriously, Draco?" She whispered, praying he'd tell her no.

Draco nodded and forced an insulting sneer on his face. "Go to hell Weasley." He said, and stormed off.

Ginny didn't sob. She didn't scream, or moan, though she desperately wanted to. She simply sat, upright, staring down at her hands as tears coursed down her cheeks, splashing onto the front of her hospital clothes.

"You forgot to take my heart with you, Draco." She whispered, to no one.


	11. The Inner Debate of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:** Huzzah! Chapter 11. And I'm running out of fun exclamations. Damn! Well, there's one that's impossible to overuse. Damn damn damn damn damn...oh, right...story. Right, so isn't Draco just positively evil? Remind you of someone? (Smirks satisfactorily.) Well, now we've got Draco being a tosser, jenna getting (rightfully) pissed, and more 'I hate you"-ness. HooHah! Yes. I love you all who have sent me reviews, although I'll never find the time to degrade myself to where my ego is at a healthy level again. Curses, though I still love you all. Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine unless it looks like mine. Not much changes, so just be good little devils and don't steal anything.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 11: The Internal Debate of Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Once outside the hospital wing, Draco ran. And ran. He ran all the way to the Slytherin common room. "Mugglimerdis!" He panted. Dashing up the steps to the boy's seventh year dormitory, Draco flung himself into the fortunately empty room.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" He screamed, punching his fist into the wooden door, which cracked. Ignoring his bleeding knuckles, he ranted and raved, kicking and hitting random objects around the room. He picked up a lantern that was resting by his bed and hurled it forcefully into the wall, where it consequently shattered.

He flopped onto his bed and buried his face into a silken green pillow. He screamed into it several times. Before long, his screams turned into sobs. Resignedly, Draco Malfoy did what he detested so much, which he'd only done once in his life and had vowed never to do again: he cried.

Ginny was asleep when Jenna visited the hospital wing. She stood next to her friend's bedside. Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were puffy and swollen. Madame Pomfrey came up to her side.

"Poor thing. She's been crying all day. She didn't stop until I gave her some sleeping potion. Started right after that young man left." She explained, removing her bandages.

Jenna tilted her head. "What young man?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Young man from Slytherin. Malfoy." She sighed. "It would be so nice to see those two stop this silly war between their families."

Jenna was thinking about other things, however. "She started crying after Malfoy left?" She said, perplexed. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and stared down at where Ginny was moving slightly. "Looks like you can ask her yourself." She said, bustling off to another hospital bed.

"Ginny?" Jenna asked, sitting down by her friend's bed.

Ginny's eyes opened. "Jen?" She asked, and her lower lip began to tremble as she recalled what had happened earlier that day.

Jenna nodded and whipped out a bunch of purple roses. "Ta-da! I was hoping these might make you feel better. You gave us an awful shock, not turning up for breakfast like that, and then when we found you…" She shuddered, beginning to arrange them in a vase she'd conjured.

Ginny felt the weight settling in her chest again. "Draco's gone." She said quietly.

Jenna nodded, not really comprehending. "Probably had to go to class. I was surprised when Professor McGonagall let him come with you and Professor Snape."

Ginny shook her head and tugged at her friend's robes. "No, Jen, he's really gone. For good." She croaked, sobs welling up in her raw throat.

Jenna turned to the battered red-head, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "He's done what?" She asked, her amber eyes hardening.

Ginny frowned and bit her lip to try and stop it from quivering. "He left. He didn't- he never- he didn't care for me, Jen. He never even liked me. There were times I could have sworn he almost loved me, but he said…" She trailed off, tears trickling down her face.

Jenna growled. "Bloody tosser! I'll kill him! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll wring his bloody neck." She roared.

Ginny shook her head. "I just can't believe it."

Suddenly Jenna sat up. "I don't believe it." She said softly, to herself.

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. "What?" She asked.

Jenna snapped back to reality. "Nothing. Look, I have to go back to…the library. Madame Pomfrey said you're free to go back to classes tomorrow if your head doesn't hurt too much, and in that case, I'll see you tomorrow night." She hurried off, giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

Ginny stared up from her bed, lost.

Jenna marched down the stairs. _Malfoy should be at dinner now._ She thought, storming off in that direction. She entered the Great Hall. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy wasn't sitting in his customary spot. He wasn't at the table at all.

She glanced around. Damnit! Where was he? She threw her shoulders back and whirled off in the direction of the library.

She ignored Madame Pince's annoyed glances as she fumed through the doorway. Glancing around, she scanned the tables. They were mostly empty, save for one in the back, where just the top of a pale blonde head was visible over a book propped up in front of him.

Jenna stomped over to where he was sitting, and flipped the book down flat. Malfoy, startled, glanced up at her.

She was about to start berating him when she noticed his eyes. Though they were now scowling at her coldly, they were still watery and red. She could tell what he'd been doing. She stared openly.

Draco stared right back. "Listen, Werner. I know I'm good looking and all, but do you have to goggle so obviously?" He jeered, then frowned. "So you caught me. Believe me, it's not a regular thing. I haven't…cried…since I was five." He forced, through clenched teeth, not really sure why he was admitting this…to a half-muggle Gryffindor, of all people.

Jenna glared at him with all the intensity and hate she could muster. She drew back her hand, and slapped him across the face.

Draco's head whipped around, and he brought one hand to where hers had left a red mark. "What the hell, Werner?!" He nearly shouted.

Jenna scowled darkly at him. "Like you don't know. You may be a heartless prick who can't feel pain emotionally, but you know what? The rest of us are human. We feel, and with your usual stupidity and ignorance, you chose to hurt a girl who feels more than anyone I know. Why did you, you disgusting piece of filth, want to hurt her so much? What did she, personally ever do to you? You haven't cried since you were five? So what, I'll bet Ginny hasn't cried this much altogether since she was five. I just want to know what makes you think you can do this to people? What makes you so superior that you can dismiss other people's emotions and love with a wave of your over-manicured hand?" She sat down across from him, staring at him with the most determined of looks.

"I'm waiting." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco gaped at her, his eyes wide open, and his face pale save for the red mark on his cheek; the lightening remnants of Jenna's fury.

His startled features turned fluidly into enraged ones, his silvery eyes darkening.

"Not that it's really any of your business, Werner, but she just wasn't worth it." He flinched inwardly. Good way to 'turn the other cheek'. He sounded like…his father…a cold, heartless bastard.

To his extreme amazement, she scoffed. "Bullshit Malfoy, and you know it. Now, you're not leaving this library until you tell me why you're sitting in here crying, and she's sitting in her hospital bed, crying." She sat back in her seat, a look of curiosity on her face. This would be worth hearing.

Draco looked at her dubiously. "And who's going to stop me from leaving? You?" He asked, doubtfully.

Jenna simply grinned (albeit a maniacal, wicked one) and pulled her long, slender yew wand from her pocket. "It would be such a pity, Malfoy. You tragically getting in the way of students practicing Engorgement Charms, wrecking that perfect nose you're always sniffing so contemptuously at us Gryfs with." She said, smiling sweetly and flipping her wand around her fingers.

Draco snarled, crossing his arms as well. "If only people knew how conniving and evil you little Gryfs are…there's you, sitting here threatening to blow up my face, and the extraordinarily self-controlled Ronald Weasley, and of course, young Virginia, starting this whole thing just to get back at Potter, who I won't even start on." He growled.

Jenna sneered (his sneer). "Cooperating?"

Draco glanced pointedly at her wand, which sparked lightly. "Like I have much choice?"

Jenna nodded and put her wand down, but still in close range. "Not really."

Draco sighed resignedly. Not much chance of getting out of this one. Why had he let his sentimental side come out, now, over a Weasley?!

"I suppose you won't believe me if I said I don't care about her?" He asked, half-hopefully.

Jenna shook her head menacingly. "Not a chance in hell, Malfoy."

He made a face at her. "How annoyingly perceptive of you, Werner, by the way."

Jenna just glowered.

Flattery wasn't going anywhere. Damn Gryffindors. "How much has dear Virginia told you?" He asked.

Jenna tilted her head. "Not that much. Not that she really had to. She was head over heels for you…until you decided she was a worthless pile of crap. Way to boost her self-esteem, Malfoy. D'you know how long it took me and Ron to get it to how high it was? Being around you helped 'specially after Harry left her. You seemed to make her happy. Not doing much now. Just makes her hate herself even more. Thinks she's not pretty enough or good enough for you."

Draco looked startled. Weasley had self-esteem issues? How could someone so…pure…have problems feeling good about themselves?

"Wait, hang on a tick. She can see the good in everyone else (obviously, since she gave me a chance) but she can't see how…perfect she is?!" He gasped.

Jenna smirked. "That sounds much better, but why couldn't you have told HER that?"

Draco shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? I did it for her, Werner. You really think I'm stupid enough to give up someone like her? I'm not that much of a git, am I? I just can't- I can't let anything happen to her." He felt so lost without her.

Jenna's suspicions were immediately aroused. "Just what, do you expect will happen to her?" She asked icily.

Draco swallowed. "It's a long story."

Jenna held her arms open. "I love long stories, as long as there'd a happy ending."

Draco told her everything. Excluding their more intimate moments, of course. He told her about Weasley's idea, Pansy seeing them, the pug-nosed bitch threatening Weasley, the 'accidents' and finally, the real reason why he'd left Ginny.

Jenna frowned thoughtfully. "Damn you, Ginny." She said to herself. "Why didn't she tell me? I would have waited for her. Stubborn weasel."

Draco's pale thin eyebrows disappeared into the strands of hair brushing wildly across his forehead. "Stubborn what, Werner?" He asked, shocked.

Jenna leered at him. "Don't push it, Malfoy, you're lucky I'm not ripping you to shreds. Sensible, what you did, though I can't say I approve."

Draco shrugged his shoulders weakly. "What, do you want her to get shoved down the stairs again? What else am I supposed to do? And Virginia won't leave me alone unless she thinks I hate her, which is killing me."

Jenna knitted her brow. "Ooh, I'd love to see them get thrown out of school, them and that prat, M-" She broke off, covering her mouth with her hand.

She'd nearly said, 'and that prat, Malfoy'. She had momentarily forgotten who she was talking (almost pleasantly) to. At least they weren't sharing barbs anymore.

Draco simply looked amused. "Which prat? Certainly you weren't thinking of moi?" He blinked repeatedly, looking highly and dramatically affronted.

Jenna had the Gryffindor decency to blush. "Sorry, Malfoy. Forgot you're not the same prick we've had to put up with for the past seven years." She said, guiltily.

He waved it away. "Not that I'm apologizing, really," he said, clearly "but I guess I was rather malicious in my early years." He said, nostalgically.

Jenna straightened. "What d'you think would happen if they got caught in the hospital wing, trying to do something to Ginny?" She asked abruptly.

Draco's jaw hung open. "What?! Are you insane? I want them tossed out as much as you do, maybe more, but what if they actually did something to her?" He looked shocked and amazed that she would even suggest something like that.

"You do care for her." She said, awed. "I didn't think about that…but think about it. It would be so perfect. Or maybe if they got caught trying to do something to Ginny after she's out of the hospital. We could be watching over her, and if a teacher happened to be walking around…" She trailed, eyes gleaming.

Draco shook his head adamantly. "No. I'm not chancing it. For two blubbering idiots and a simpering guttersnipe, they can manage surprisingly well on their own if they're motivated enough."

Jenna frowned. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Draco frowned. "Back on the train, Virginia and I were talking about possibly doing something like…breaking up in front of them. Or having me do something really nasty to Gi-Virginia so they get the same idea. Other than that, there's not much we can do. They've already been punished, thought not nearly as much as I'd like. We'll just have to wait and see."

Jenna nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me. But, then what?"

He shrugged. "We go our separate ways, I guess."

Jenna whipped her head around to glare at him. "What? If they leave her alone, you're still not going to stay with her?" She asked incredulously.

Draco's shoulders slumped. "You weren't in that hospital wing, Werner. Thank the gods, or you'd be blasting me to pieces. Virginia was…upset" (that was an understatement) "and she wouldn't believe me when I said I thought we should split up." He swallowed.

He'd never, in all the times he'd insulted Potter and his friends, ever, caused someone that much pain. The ironic thing was, she was the only person in the world he gave a damn about.

"She told me what I had to say to make her believe me…" He hesitated.

Jenna cocked her head. "Please tell me you didn't say what she told you to say." She said, pleadingly.

Draco shrugged, weakly and guiltily. "Unfortunately." He whispered, as Jenna smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Good going, Malfoy. She'll have a hard time taking you back now."

Draco's head perked up. "What?" He asked, curiously.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You didn't think she'd welcome you back with open arms, did you? After what you said?"

"After what I said, I wouldn't expect her to even look at me."

Jenna shrugged. "She's a pretty forgiving person. She's even forgiven Harry about that whole mess. Now they're back to being like brother and sister again." She waggled her eyebrows at Draco. "Although that might have something to do with a certain Slytherin blonde than her forgiveness skills." She said, implicatively.

Draco's eyebrows shot up again, making Jenna giggle. "You think…she'd forgive me?" He asked, hating how hopeful he sounded.

Jenna stood. "Not if you don't tell her the truth."

She stared at the pale boy for a moment, her gaze raking up and down him to land on his eyes, which she held a second. "I don't know what she sees in you…as her boy, I mean; you're not too bad of a person. But I do know that she cares about you. A great deal. Talk to her." She said, moving away from the table.

Draco looked down at his knees. Jenna turned around and tapped on the table.

"Oh, and Malfoy? Try not to do anything stupid." She sauntered off, oblivious to the hateful glares Malfoy was shooting her back.

Ginny was sitting up in the hospital bed. It was Friday, early in the morning. Madame Pomfrey had to give her one last inspection before she could be cleared to go.

She stared around her, taking a scrap of comfort at the still-blooming flowers Jenna had placed next to her bed. She hadn't had any visitors save for Ron, Harry, and Hermione sneaking down under Harry's invisibility cloak to see how she was doing. They explained why they'd been thrown out. Luckily, Ginny had already spent her supply of tears (probably for the next few months, too), or she would have made them suspicious.

Hermione had glanced nervously about. Apparently, her appetite for adventure and rule-breaking had been assuaged by becoming a Gryffindor prefect.

They stayed for a while, Hermione passing her an outfit she'd brought along for her to wear the next day, and Ron and Harry shooting her worried glances.

And now Ginny was alone. She hadn't slept much during the night, and had finally decided to wait for dawn instead of trying fruitlessly to find sleep.

She stared down at her hands, which were healing, though still painful.

She sighed as Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain away from her bed. After a brief examination (what's your name? etc.) Madame Pomfrey removed the bandages and pronounced Ginny free to leave.

Ginny stumbled from her bed and gathered her clothes, walking towards the bathroom with some difficulty. A quick shower relieved her taunt muscles and revived her somewhat. Feeling much better, she stepped from the stall and dressed quickly.

She smiled at Hermione's choice in clothes. She was wearing, once again, an old tee and a beat up, baggy pair of pants. She pulled her hair back and up into a messy ponytail. She smiled weakly at her reflection. _No wonder he left._ She thought, smiling at her mirror-self pathetically.

She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Jenna was sitting on an armchair near the fire, looking anxious. She flung herself at Ginny when she saw her.

Assuring her friend that she was fine, Ginny sat down near the fireplace, too.

"Tired?" Jenna asked.

Ginny grinned artificially. "You've no idea."

The day passed, too slowly for Ginny, who was beginning to feel the lack of sleep.

Her head drooping, she made her way into her last class of the day. She walked straight to her desk and plopped down. She looked up at Professor Snape standing at the front of the Potions class. Something nagged in the back of Ginny's mind, but she didn't know what, and was frankly too exhausted to bother trying to find out.

Shockingly, she made it through the class without blowing anything up. She sat, stirring her Aging Potion sleepily. She glanced around the room, to see if any others were done. Ron, Harry and Hermione were flicking beetle eyes at Crabbe's back and sniggering (at least, Ron and Harry were).

Neville was tentatively adding shredded apllevus to the green mixture in his cauldron. Dean and Colin were glancing at a Quidditch book under their table. Ginny turned her head slightly, and just as quickly turned it back, stifling a gasp.

She'd forgotten, Draco Malfoy was in this class, and was at this moment, staring at Ginny intently. He looked furious! She shook slightly, trying to calm herself. It was scary how wrong she'd been about the cool Slytherin. It didn't help that her stomach flip-flopped every time she saw him, or that she couldn't help but miss his touch.

She stared determinedly at her cauldron, shivers tingling down her spine.

Draco WAS furious. Sitting in the slowly-filling Potions class, he'd looked around hopefully for her. Then she came in. Draco had cringed.

She was one of the most lively people he knew, always helpful, and encouraging, even to him, and occasionally some of the other Slytherins. She was constantly smiling; that soft, sweet smile that called out to him.

She had walked into the class as if dead. Her head was down, her eyes half closed, and blearily dull. She'd shuffled along instead of with her usual bounce. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had at the beginning of school, either. She was back into a tee and baggy pants, her damp hair pulled up into a hasty ponytail.

Her face was drawn, dark circles under her eyes, and the usual rosy tint washed from her pale cheeks.

Draco opened his mouth as she walked toward him, but before he could say anything, she'd walked right past him, not even acknowledging his presence. He sat there for a second, his mouth open, staring at her as she sat down heavily and stared determinedly at the front of the class.

She was avoiding him.


	12. Brawls, Bonds, and Bets

**Author's Note:** Shwiiinnnggg! Yes, almost finished! Damn, and I thought I'd written a lot. This is the second to last chapter, althought the last chapter's just kinda a (rock-awesome) epilogue. Damn you all for inflating my ego-bubble. (Shakes fist at somputer screen.) But thank you so much all the same. I still think I'm a horrible writer, but at least now I know there are people out there who like my writing. (God knows my English teachers don't, but they're all prats with no sense of humor.) Back to uploading last chapter! It's kind of sad. Once this is done, there's no going back and visiting this world I've created. Well, guess I'll just have to write another one. (Rubs hands together with maniacal gleam in eyes while men in white coats pound on my door.) So, please, enjoy this chapter, and I hope you don't find it too mushy!

**Disclaimer:** See last few chapters; I'm tired of this...you all know what's what. And what's right. And what's wrong.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Brawls, Bonds, and Bets**.

* * *

Ginny was avoiding him. Draco just couldn't believe it.

He glared at her the entire class, astonished only when she turned and looked at him, her eyes widening and lips parting to form a shocked 'o'. She turned back around and didn't turn around for the rest of the class.

Draco was confused at her reaction, but put it down to acting, and resumed glowering at her back.

Ginny sighed with relief as the bell rang. She gathered up her things and quickly rushed from class. Someone jostled her shoulder sharply, sending her books and her flying. She landed on her knees painfully, her books and bag lying scattered in the hall.

She heard sneering laughs behind her and whirled around. Draco was standing closest to her, laughing heartily, while Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins laughed along with him. Ginny stared at Draco, who had apparently pushed her, tears prickling her eyes.

Ron and Harry shoved angrily through the tight throng of Slytherins. Ron picked up her books while Harry helped her to her feet, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Draco scowled at this, noting how Ginny shook in his arms.

"Oy scarhead! Think maybe you can teach your girlfriend how to walk properly? Must be hard with those huge feet of hers." He sneered.

Ron lunged for him, wand out. Ginny broke away from Harry's grasp, blocking Ron's way. Draco stared quizzically at Ginny's back, her arms stretched out to either side of her. "Ron, stop." She said firmly.

Ron glared at Draco over his sister's shoulder, still fuming. "Gin, did you hear him?" He asked, snarling at Malfoy.

Ginny nodded. "It's not worth it." She said, taking his arm and pulling him away.

Draco glared. She couldn't trick him like that. He laughed nastily and derisively. "What's the matter, Weasley? Not gonna stand up to your little baby sister, even, you pouf?" He snarled.

Ron went rigid, his face draining. Draco was still laughing when a red-headed blur flew at him, fists flying. He dodged one aimed at his face, but winced as another hit him full force in the stomach. Another glanced off his ribs. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, grabbing the person's arms and hauling her off Draco, who sat back, amazed.

He looked up. Ginny was writhing in Crabbe and Goyle's arms, her face red, anger fuming in her eyes. Draco touched a hand to his ribs. She could really pack a punch!

Ron and Harry stood, lost for words, behind them. Ginny struggled in vain for several more minutes. Then she stopped, still looking murderous. "I swear to god, Malfoy. You ever insult my family and friends or hurt me again, I'll kill you with my bare hands." She leaned over and bit Crabbe on the hand. Actually bit him! He howled in pain and let go of her left arm. Ginny turned to Goyle, who was glancing nervously down at her, and smiled toothily up at him. He promptly let go of her other arm.

Throwing Draco one last glare, she took her things from Ron's limp hand and turned to the two boys. "Shall we?" She asked, coloring again.

They set off down the hallway. Ron finally regained his speech and turned to his usually sweet, demure little sister. "Gin? What was that? That was…"

Harry broke in, picking her up in a twirling hug. "That was amazing Gin!" He planted her down on the ground, grinning. He stopped and suddenly looked embarrassed. "Uh, sorry, Gin, I wasn't…I just got excited…I didn't…"

Ginny cut him off, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's fine, Harry. I understand, and I'm glad you and Hermione are back together. It's nice to have another "brother" again, though I don't really need more." She smiled weakly.

Harry looked immensely relieved, but Ron still looked puzzled. "So, why are you allowed to hit him? I wanted to first." Ginny flushed.

"Ron, if you'd attacked him, he'd probably have fought back. At least I got the element of surprise in for a good few punches." She said, shrugging.

Ron grinned, but still looked preoccupied. "How d'you think he knew?" He asked softly.

Ginny and Harry passed glances. Although seventeen and rather good-looking, Ron had never given much though to girls. He could admire beauty and liked their company, but he'd never really been into the whole 'dating' thing.

Ginny had her suspicions. But he was her brother. It wasn't like she could ask him about his sexual preferences!

Ron glanced back at Ginny and smiled. "Thought it was time to finally come out. Didn't think Malfoy would be the one to bring it out." He shrugged and turned around to face his sister and best friend. "But this doesn't change anything? Gin, I'm still your brother. Harry, we're still mates…right?" He looked hopefully at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Like I haven't known for ages. Just glad you never liked me…in that way." He grinned, clapping Ron on the back.

Ron flamed, but looked rather pleased with himself. "Sorry, Harry, you're not really my type." Ginny giggled as the two boys play-fought all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside the comforting building, Harry and Ron immediately told Hermione and Jenna what had happened after Potions class (both had left early to help Professor Flitwick with some charmed plates that his fourth years had lost control of).

Hermione looked stern, but trying to prevent herself from smiling slightly was impossible. Jenna looked upset. Ginny noticed this. As the 'Dream Team' walked off to a secluded corner of the common room, Ginny settled next to her friend. "Jenna? Are you alright?"

Jenna shook her head. "I'm sorry Gin. I really thought he liked you." She sighed. "Guess even I can be wrong." She shrugged apologetically.

Ginny straightened up. "I've cried for him. I cried a lot for him. But he never cared for me. I guess it makes it easier, knowing he was just using me, but still…" Her eyes watered "…it hurts like hell." She allowed herself to be enclosed in a warm embrace.

Jenna's eyes were flaming like mad.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Draco fumed, kicking his trunk vindictively. The two Slytherin boys who had been in the room quickly and wisely exited the room. Draco Malfoy was one person you didn't want to bother when he was in a rage. And gods was he in a rage.

He rammed his fist into the wall. "Damn Weasleys and send them all to hell!" He shouted, fuming. Where did she get off, ignoring him, then hitting him? And she'd made him feel guilty! She didn't give a damn; he'd seen Potter hugging her further down the hallway. It was disgusting.

He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he had fallen rather hard for the little red-headed angel. It was probably why he was so mad now, he thought, glancing down at his purpling knuckles. It made him furious that he couldn't think about her without feeling that familiar pull in the pit of his stomach. God only knew how much he wanted her. But she'd made it very clear; she didn't want him.

He fumed some more, then sat wearily. He decided to visit the library. It was after classes on a Friday. Everyone else would be in their dormitories and common rooms, or in the Great Hall. He could finally be alone. He didn't need her. He'd show them all; he didn't need the attentions of a rotten red-headed brat like Weasly.

Three months flew by, and the winter holidays approached. Ginny became more like her usual self, but those closest to her noticed that her brown eyes didn't shine anymore. Sometimes it seemed like everyone but Ginny was paired up and happy.

Harry and Hermione snuggled appreciatively in corners, snogging every chance they got. Jenna and Dean weren't much better, coddling each other and laughing merrily. But the biggest surprise was Ron.

About a month after Ginny's disastrous plunge down the stairs and Malfoy's cutting comment to Ron, he'd admitted to Ginny that he and Seamus were a couple.

Ginny had been unsure at first. It wasn't that she was against homosexual relationships, but just the fact that it was her brother made it awkward. But, after seeing them together a few times, even Ginny had to admit that they were content with each other.

Which made her feel even worse.

To avoid all her love-struck friends, Ginny had begun hanging around Snape's room more often. It surprised her to find that the hook-nosed man actually had a good sense of humor; his own dry wit.

She felt comfortable in the silent and deserted chamber. Two days before the winter holidays, Ginny stormed into the empty Potions classroom, flinging her bag against the wall and heading over to the stores of potions.

"Stupid bloody prat!" She hissed, grabbing several jars and hauling them over to a table she had chosen as her own.

"Careful, Weasley. Those are expensive ingredients."

Apparently, the room wasn't as empty as she'd first thought. Snape was staring at her from behind his desk, looking faintly curious.

Ginny whirled, flushing. "Sorry, Professor. I though you were out."

"Obviously." He stared at her oddly.

She bit her lip and went back to setting up ingredients for a Boiling Draught, as several students had contracted rather nasty-looking green boils, most likely from Hagrid's latest creatures; Snacklers. Filthy little popping things that looked like frogs.

Snape stood and walked over to where she was crushing snake fangs with shaking hands.

"Miss Weasley, you seem to be rather agitated. Any particular reason?"

Ginny remained silent, taking out her anger on the snake fangs, which were rapidly turing in a fine powder.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Certainly it can't have anything to do with a certain pale Slytherin who seems to have gone suddenly vindictive?"

Ginny dropped the pounding tool she'd been using. She ignored the clattering it made as it fell to the ground and looked at her now favorite teacher. "How…" She stopped herself. Dra-Malfoy had been so conspicuous in his sudden vengeance on Ginny, she was surprised Snape was the only one who'd seen it. At least Pansy and her buddies weren't bothering her anymore.

She nodded. "Clever guess, Professor."

Snape's look softened. He would have sworn they had been, if not in love, rather close, and now…but it wasn't really his place. Although he really couldn't stand Malfoy glancing at her so wanting, only to shove her around or insult her when she was looking at him. And he REALLY couldn't stand his best student moping around without that disgustingly infectious smile of hers any longer.

"Have a falling out with young master Malfoy?" He queried. Ginny's jaw dropped lower. "Now, how did you know about that?" She asked.

Snape grinned. "What happened?" He asked, surprisingly gently, ignoring her shock.

Ginny sighed. The latest was Draco teasing her about her lack of money, but that wasn't what he was asking…

"This might surprise you, but…Malfoy and I were a couple for a while. I don't know about him, but I was happy. I liked him a lot. Then, after I fell down the stairs, he got mad at me. Said he hated me, never liked me." She mumbled, tears stinging her eyes again. _Damnit! Why can't I think about him without cryin_g? She furiously wiped tears from her eyes, not sure why she was having this discussion with Snape, or why she wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

Snape was looking thoughtful. Funny, that wasn't how Malfoy looked at her…

"Are you sure, Weasley? He still looks rather obsessed with you."

"Professor! He keeps insulting me and pushing me around; if that's love, I think I'd rather be an old spinster!" She bit her lip.

"It's strange. The way he looks at you in class when you're not looking…would suggest something else besides hatred…but it's not really my place to say…" He trailed off and went back to his desk, smiling to himself.

Ginny looked puzzled. Was it possible? _God knows I wish it was._ She thought. She shrugged and went back to smashing her snake fangs, although it had already been reduced to a pile of dust.

Two days later, Ginny and Jenna were walking along the school grounds. It had begun to snow a few weeks before, but now it was really snowing. It had stopped the morning of their holidays, giving some of the tougher students the perfect opportunity to enjoy the freshly fallen snow.

Ginny was alone during the holidays save for Jenna and Colin. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Seamus had gone to spend the weeks at the Burrow. Dean, Lavendar, Parvati, and several other Gryffindors had simply gone home.

Ginny glanced over at Jenna, bundled up in a fleece jacket and jeans with a maroon scarf pulled around her neck. Ginny smiled and felt the wind brush her face. She loved the cold! She glanced down at her jacket, which Fred and George had given her for her birthday. It was a lovely suede creation, coming down to her knees, buttoning only to her thighs. She snuggled into it, loving the way it showed off her jean-clad legs. Between Jenna and her brothers, she had the most beautiful winter wardrobe ever. The only problem was, she had no one special to wear it for.

She glanced ahead. _Oh no._ She thought. Draco Malfoy was sitting morosely at the edge of the lake. Her heart jumped up into her throat. She felt the usual want rising up in her.

She turned to Jenna, who was shivering, and still hadn't seen the petulant blonde.

"Jen? You look cold. Why don't you head back inside? I'm going to enjoy the snow for a little longer." Jenna nodded, teeth chattering.

"I dunno h-how you d-d-do it, Gin." She stammered, before turning back to the castle with a small wave.

Ginny sighed and looked back at Draco. She couldn't deny that, no matter how many times he slighted her, she'd still care for him. She had to talk to him. No Slytherins, no Gryffindors, no one but them. She stepped forward, her feet leading her up to him.

He looked so disturbed, she thought, moving stealthily closer. He was wearing a light sweatshirt and jogging pants. _Damn! Why does he always have to look so sexy?_ She thought, hastily pulling her mussed hair from her face and attempting to smooth it out.

And suddenly, she was standing behind him. She looked down at the pale blonde hair pulled back in a tie. How much she wanted to run her hands through it…how much she wanted to kiss those insulting lips…how much she wanted to hold that lean body…

She leaned forward, not really sure what she was doing. She hesitated right next to his ear. Best to get it over with. One kiss, and he could go back to hating her, but if she didn't touch him, she'd burst!

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his cheek, shocked at how cold it was.

Draco had been staring out over the lake when he felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheek. He sat for a second, stunned. He bit his lips at the tenderness in the innocent kiss and whirled around.

Ginny jumped back at the alacrity in is movement, flushed. "I-I.." She stammered, then sighed. "Go ahead." She shrugged helplessly.

Draco's eyes narrowed, though he still couldn't get the feel of her lips off his cheek. "Go ahead with what, Weasley?" He sneered.

She bit her lip. "Go on...insult me. It's what you want to do. I'm sorry I bothered you, so just say whatever you're going to say and I'll leave you alone." She stared down at the snow.

Draco stared up at her. She looked so…upset. Well, at least, her face did, the rest of her was…stunning. Trying not to stare, he frowned. "Why did you bother me if you were just going to be sorry about it?" He asked gruffly.

Ginny stared at his lips. Should she? "Because I had to kiss you. Happy? Hope it does your ego good, Draco. You haven't given me a second thought, except perhaps to hate me, and I can't stop thinking about you. You've got a Gryffindor twined around your finger, hopelessly in love with you. Go on, have a good laugh. It doesn't matter. I just had to kiss you…one last time." She shivered, though she wasn't cold.

Draco's world was spinning. She was in love with him? "Then why did you ignore me?" He asked, abruptly, scowling once more.

Ginny looked up at him. "Ignore you?" When did I ignore you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Day you got out of the infirmary. We were in Snape's class and you walked past me like I didn't exist."

Something flared in Ginny. "Oh, you mean the day after you ripped my heart out mercilessly and chucked it out the window? Did you enjoy watching my heart bleed?" She asked icily. "I remember now. That was the day you shoved me and called my brother gay. How could I have forgotten?" She spat, wondering why she loved him so much after what he'd done to her.

Draco's eyes softened. "Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you. You were just being so stubborn! You just wouldn't accept that Pansy was trying to kill you! I was afraid you were going to get hurt, and…well, you told me what to say, so I said it." He looked at her speechlessly. She was so adorable.

And suddenly, all the anger and hurt he'd felt from her over the past few months disappeared. And all the love and tenderness he'd wanted to feel with her surfaced. He stood and walked carefully towards Ginny, who froze.

"I know I can't ever make up for what I said, but…hopefully you'll find it in you to forgive me."

She stood, looking at him thoughtfully. "I don't know." She said, evasively, even though she was already moving toward him.

He placed a cold hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as she suddenly had trouble breathing.

That was all he could take. He pulled her face to his, their lips smashing together. This wasn't like any of the soft, sweet kisses they'd shared, but a rush of emotions and suppressed feelings on both parts. His tongue probed her lips, insisting they open. She opened her mouth hesitantly, nearly gasping as his tongue separated her lips, inquisitive and domineering.

He brought his other hand around her lower back, crushing her body against him. She smiled into his mouth and nipped at his lower lip. He inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of the intoxicating orange shampoo she used. Her mouth broke from his, only to trail demandingly along his jaw.

Heat washed over the pair, warming them in the frigid weather. Draco sucked in a mouthful of cold air as Ginny's lips persisted, traveling down his neck. Electricity shot down his spine. Ginny moved her lips back to his, crushing their lips together. She simply couldn't get enough of him!

Draco moved away slightly, brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were unfocused and dancing, shining brightly once more. "Forgive me?" He asked, running his lips over her collarbone.

She shuddered, relinquishing to his touch, pushing herself against him. "I dunno, Draco. I think I might need a few more kisses to find out." She whispered throatily, pressing her lips to his, more gently this time.

Draco sighed into her mouth, feeling content with his lips on hers, his arms around her back, hers around his shoulders, running fingers along the back of his neck.

He stiffened and broke away gently as she brushed his chin with her lips. "Gods, Ginny, you've been driving me insane. I can't believe what an idiot I was. I haven't been able to sleep at nights without seeing you. I can't look at a red-head without thinking of what it's like to run my hands through your curls. I can't smell oranges without thinking of you." He shuddered as she dragged her bottom lip up to his, smiling so widely that she could barely kiss him.

He pulled his lips from hers, catching her contagious smile.

"I can't believe I've missed six years of this." He ran his hands over her hips.

She pulled from him and stared seriously into his eyes. "Are you willing to stay with me for six years to make up for it?" She asked, her voice deep and hopeful.

Draco looked at her face, and realized that she wasn't beautiful. She was pretty, but to him, she was gorgeous. She was his. She loved him, and he loved her back.

He pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest. "I could stay with you like this forever. I love you, Gin."

As he covered her mouth with his, Ginny's heart soared. She arched up into his kiss and responded with fervor. They stood, kissing in the cold for what seemed like eternity. When their lips finally left each others' Ginny stared up into his grey eyes. They didn't seem so harsh and hateful anymore. And he was smiling down at her with all the love she'd ever hoped for.

She placed a smooth kiss on each of his cheeks. "Thank you for being there for me."

He kissed each of the freckles on her nose, causing her to giggle. "Thank you for not giving up on me." He responded.

"Thank you for loving me." She whispered, kissing the smooth flesh on the bridge of his nose, between his closed eyes.

Draco planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for everything." He grinned. "Including some colorful bruises." He added, referring to her attack on him after he'd insulted her brother.

Ginny flushed, but placed her lips sweetly on Draco's. He nearly melted the snow under him; her mouth was so soft and tender, sending heat wave after heat wave rushing over him. Breaking away from him for a second, she smiled.

"Hey Draco?" She said in a small, but contented voice.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." She said softly.

Staring down at the two unlikely lovers from a large window in the castle, Professor Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore stood. Professor McGonagall was gaping at them, her cup of cocoa lying smashed on the floor where she'd dropped it.

Hagrid looked like he was going to be sick, and hastily took a swig from a bottle of whiskey. Dumbledore looked mildly surprised and Snape was grinning broadly.

"Well, Minerva, I do believe I win." He chuckled deeply, catching the gold Galleon Professor McGonagall grudgingly tossed him.

Dumbledore smiled at the end of the small bet between the two Heads of House, and stared down at the two students, lost to each other, stood in the snow.

"You're not the only one." He muttered cheerfully, eyeing the two meaningfully.


	13. The Endor The Beginning?

**Author's Note:** YES! Didn't you just love that last chapter? The bet was, if I do say so myself, awesome. This is (sighs heavily) the end. Just to clear a few (already clear, albeit) things up, this is four years later, and Draco and Ginny have been married for about two weeks. This chapter is my ultimate favorite, because this time, the twins actually play a part. I LOVE FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! They are the best! In this chapter, more fluffiness, please pardon my sappy romance, and Draco, Ginny, Fred, George (yay!), and Jenna. Hoorah! Please read and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. And fear not (stands on bed heroically, chest puffed out, wearing a cape and red tights), there will be more Draco and Ginny FanFics, because I absolutely love this pairing. So, if you like them, please visit me soon, I've already begun writing a second D/G story, and it's turning out even better (in my opinion) than this one! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and also to those of you who read this and liked it. Toodles!

**Disclaimer:** See last chapter.

* * *

**Puffy Red Eyes**

**Chapter 13: The End...or The Beginning?**

* * *

Hey, Gin! Get yer bum down here and help us with this stuff. It's all yours anyway!" Fred Weasley grumbled from the doorway of Draco and Ginny's new flat.

Ginny broke away from Draco's lips, grinning guiltily as he expressed his disappointment.

It was three years after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. After Draco had graduated, a year before she did, he'd been destitute; disowned by his mother. His father had been finally caught, the year after Draco had left Hogwarts, by Remus Lupin, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in Ginny's second (Draco's third) year.

The Dementors had made short work of him, and Lucius Malfoy was no more. Draco had abandoned his old friends, and with some coaxing from Ginny, had applied for a job at Fred and George's joke shop, Gemini's Gags in London.

To his great surprise, he had immediately liked the twins, despite their previous animosity. That was probably because he was very much in love with their sister, giving them something in common, and boosting his tolerance for Weasleys.

Ron had taken it much better than Ginny had hoped, giving them his grudging blessings. Not that he could do much else; while his choice in companion (he and Seamus were living together in London) was liked better than Draco, it was still greeted with some reserve by his parents. Arthur and Molly Weasley were skeptical at first but gradually softened to their youngest children's soul mates.

Bill and Charlie grimaced, but said nothing, while Percy nearly wet himself. But the twins were overjoyed to find that Ginny was dating someone nearly as wicked as they were. After a few meetings, they'd hired him as assistant shopkeeper.

During Ginny's last year at Hogwarts, she'd been very much alone. Jenna had left, and started her own Witch's boutique, Fluffles, in London, just down the street from Fred and George's shop. Three guesses who the inspiration was for that name, and the fact that all the clothes sported a cat insignia didn't leave much room for doubt. Ginny'd missed Draco dreadfully, spending all her holidays with him.

The twins had graciously allowed Draco to rent out part of their flat, and actually became attached to the 'insufferable git'. Draco was surprised to find that he was truly creative, and his ideas were added to the inventory of gags in the shop.

Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts, and Fred and George immediately hired her, taking into consideration her impressive Potions skill. She and Draco had lived together in the twins' place for the past three years.

And then Draco had proposed. The wedding had taken place at Hogwarts, a special allowance made by Dumbledore (strongly goaded on by Snape). The twin's wedding gift was unbelievable. They'd bought the couple a small apartment across the street from theirs', knowing the contractor.

Ginny stared up at her husband. "Gods, I love you." She breathed, reaching up to kiss him again. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merlin's beard, you two! Why d'you think we got you this place?" George whined from the doorway.

Draco tore away from Ginny gently, still hugging her to him. He grinned. 'Out of the kindness of your heart?" He suggested.

"Bullshit!" Fred said from behind the chair he was bringing into the flat. "We just did it so we didn't have to see you two snogging every five seconds." He set the chair on the floor. "Honestly, have you no idea of privacy?" He muttered, grinning.

Draco's hand moved down to Ginny's backside. She gasped and swatted his hand away. "Obviously not." She grinned, kissing Draco intensely.

Fred made a show of covering his eyes. "Aaaaarrgghhh!" He cried. "I'm scarred for life! I'm gonna need serious therapy because of you two."

Ginny grinned and stepped away from Draco reluctantly to help the twins finish unloading.

Later that night, Ginny looked up at Draco, lying in bed next to her. He ran her fingers over his chest, playing with the soft pale hair sprinkled across it. He caught her hand and pulled it to his mouth.

She sat up and lowered herself onto his chest, where he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her back and hair alternately. "I love you Gin." He whispered.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Hey, Draco?" She asked softly.

He noticed her discomfort and sat up slightly. "What?" He asked, concerned.

She smiled down at him, her hair falling in a red curtain, the sheets pulled up over her bare chest. She stared down at him with such love in her sparkling brown eyes that he grinned contentedly.

"You could undo anyone with that smile." He teased.

She looked back down at him. "You know what you said, the other day, playing with Emene?" She asked, trying not to giggle at the remembered sight of Bill's daughter ordering Draco to give her a piggy-back ride.

Draco laughed. "Yeah. I said I wanted one." He said uncomprehendingly, transfixed by her eyes.

Ginny smiled warmly. "Think you can wait another seven months?" She asked, implicatively, a content smile growing on her face as she placed his hand on her stomach.

Draco sat up, grinning ridiculously. "You mean…?! I'm going to be a father?!" He asked, excited. Ginny nodded, cheeks flushed and he grabbed her in a crushing embrace, whooping loudly as he let her go.

Suddenly,he sat back on his pillow, looking troubled.

Ginny sunk down next to him, stroking his brow. "What's the matter?" She asked, touching his face lovingly.

Draco stared up into her chocolately eyes. "What if I'm not a good father, what if I turn out like-" Ginny's lips cut him off.

As she pulled away, she stared at him sternly. "Draco, you are nothing like him. You'll be a terrific father." She smiled at him reassuringly. "You're a good person. You have to be; I love you." She smiled and kissed him again, so sweetly it was maddening.

Draco felt his fears dissolve as she kissed him.

She stared into his eyes. "I do so very much love you." She said, softly.

"I'll never be able to get enough of you." He said, sulkily. She laughed. "Draco, you're only twenty –one! We have our whole lives ahead of us." She grinned and kissed his neck and shoulder. "And I don't plan on ever letting you go."

He smiled. She sat up and looked over at one of the boxes waiting to be unpacked. On top was the Lover's Looker, still holding the picture of Draco he'd given her before leaving Hogwarts. She smiled at him. "I don't even need the Looker anymore. I'll always be with you." She buried her head in the pillow next to his.

He turned on his side to face her. "Forever?" He asked, putting a hand on her slightly curvy belly and staring into the face of the woman he loved.

She placed her hand over his and glanced up at him, feeling the same. "And longer." She said, covering her mouth with his.

The next morning, Fred and George opened the shop. Twenty minutes later, Draco and Ginny strolled in, looking pleased.

Draco was the twin's business partner, as well as brother-in-law. Ginny was in charge of assemblage and ingredients. Before they went off to their separate jobs, they approached the twins, both grinning inanely.

Fred turned to George, who shrugged. Ginny stepped forward, her cheeks red, eyes glinting. "Fred? George? You ready for another niece or nephew?" She asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Their eyes widened at the same time. They looked over at Draco, then back to Ginny, whose smile was so content and happy, it was contagious. The twins both ran to hug their little sister, bumping into each other. Fred pumped Draco's hand and George clapped him soundly on the back. "Well done, mate!" He said, before linking arms with Fred, spinning and dancing around the shop singing "Ginny's pregnant! Ginny's pregnant!" Ginny blushed and doubled over laughing as she finally noticed Jenna standing in the doorway of the shop, her jaw dropped.

She immediately rushed over to her friend. "Congratulations, Gin!" She said, wrapping her arms around the red-head in a firm hug. After several minutes of hugging, handshakes, and a few more chorus's of "Ginny's pregnant" Ginny and Draco excused themselves to go off to the back room.

Fred rolled his eyes as Draco embraced Ginny and kissed her. "You think they'd at least pretend they were working." He complained, tossing George a Galleon resentfully.

George smiled. "Told you he'd wait until they were married." He smirked, placing the gold coin in his pocket. "Glad to know she didn't marry him because he knocked her up. Bloody prat seems to have better principles than she does."

Jenna nodded. "Who would have thought Malfoy was that respectable?" She asked.

Fred and George shared a glance and stared at where the man in question was snogging their little sister. "Must've lost all respectability after they got married." George concluded, moving behind the counter as a young wizard entered the shop.

Fred shuddered and pulled out a tray of Canary Creams. "Remind me to give it a try some time." He said wickedly, arranging them in a pleasing pattern.

Jenna arched an eyebrow and pulled her gaze away from where Ginny and Draco stood, enclosed in each other's arms. "What, get married?" She asked, staring at Fred in amazement. "You?!"

Fred shrugged and looked over at where Ginny and Draco were coming back in the room, looking at each other with a revolting amount of love and affection.

"Worked for them." He said, offering the boy a Canary Cream.

Jenna nodded. "That it did." She assented and absentmindedly took a bite out of a Canary Cream, to George's delight. Draco stifled a snigger and Ginny bit her lip.

"You guys really love each other." She stated, and amongst much laughter, turned into a large yellow canary.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, laughing hysterically. Chocolate eyes sought mercury ones. "Yeah…we do." Ginny said softly, ignoring her brothers poking the huge bird and leaning up to kiss Draco…again, both knowing there would be many more to follow; like Ginny had said, she didn't ever plan on giving him up.


End file.
